Naval Criminal Investigative Service
by christel555
Summary: When the newbies come out to play, there's a price to pay... When a newbie and Callen fall for each other things get steamy. AU, Dom still alive.
1. Chapter one

Naval Criminal Investigative Services is not what I signed up for. I originally thought I would be doing lab work or training but no my big mouth opened as soon as they said position on the mainland. And now look where its landed me sitting in another training hall waiting for an explanation on what we will be doing. Before I start though let me introduce myself my name is Christy A. DeVries.

Well here I am sitting waiting for the introduction that says the same basic thing you have volunteered for a job blah blah blah… you will do blah blah blah… you will train for blah blah blah… and guess what I am not the only one spacing this BS. Then out of no where the guy says what color was the pen I was just writing with and no one knew except me that is.

Slowly I raised my hand and he called on me like I was in fifth grade all over again. "Sir the pen was blue sir."

"A fresh navy recruit" he chuckled.

"Sir yes sir" I stammered. Is this not the navy?

"Well we will have you broken in in no time" he got out before laughing again.

What the hell I mean come on I am not a dog and I don't need to be broken in wtf. All the people around me were smiling sympathetically at me which was the last thing I wanted to see right now I mean seriously had they gone through this crap before or was it just me. Well after the speech I was taken to these dorms by a college age kid who I have to admit was kind of cute. Well any way I am going to skip the boring part of the school year and skip to the beginning of summer when we get our assignments and when we have our spring break. We were partying out back behind the dorms with all the beer we could sneak on the property and wet tee shirt contests and dancing when of course in walks sergeant Travis Graves.

"What are you doing" he bellowed.

"It is spring break is it not sir" I said boldly.

"Yes it is but there are people from NCIS locations all over the world waiting to interview you." He stated coolly.

"Ohh shit can we have a minute to get ready" I said glancing down at my soaking wet clothes that were more appropriate for a beach party than an interview.

"No" he said smirking.

We stood are attention waiting miserably for our possible employers to walk in and see us like this. When they came in all of them were older people except one. He was tall and handsome with hazel eyes. He came in with a very short petite woman who looked at foreboding as Sergeant Graves. Yet I seemed drawn to them maybe it was the guy or the fact they we from my favorite place on earth L.A.

The Sergeant introduced us smirking the whole time. "This is Robert Coe, Devon Busey, Allison Eldrige, Michaela Oberg, Josh Wagner, Christy DeVries, and Logan Coffey."

Then they introduced themselves and of course I wasn't listening to any of them until it cam to the short foreboding woman.

"My name is Henrietta Lange". But she said she would kill anyone who used that name. She said to call her Hetty.

Then the guy who had come with her stepped forward and introduced himself staring at me the whole time "my name is Callen G. Callen." And damn his voice was hotter than he was.

We were then dismissed for an hour to get ready and come down to the conference room. I have to tell you something about myself I hate shrinks the last one I talked to I knocked out about five minutes into our conversation. They are just so annoying. And I was not looking forward to this because at least half of the people here had brought shrinks with them and I knew I was likely to injure at least half of them.

One of my friends was helping me zip up my black business skirt. When she mentioned Callen.

"He is Sooo hot I hope I am the one who gets to work with him but I won't be it will be you" said Allison.

"What why me they have a shrink" I stammered.

"Did you see the way he looked at you all he wants is to undress you and sleep with you" she said still unconvinced that I was this oblivious to the fact that a guy was basically doing me with his eyes.

"No I hadn't noticed I was a little busy do ing the same to him" I admitted.

"Ohh my god" she said as she finished zipping me up.

"Oh come on we are going to be late to get down there" I said forestalling anymore questions.


	2. Chapter 2

"Line up according to last name and be ready for the interview that could make or break your career" the Sergeant said.

As I walked in to my first interview with a man and a shrink from a ship that was stationed in the gulf I realized it was going to be a long day. I handled myself pretty well all things considered. On the second interview I was pissed at the shrink from the first interview and sort of snapped when he asked me about my family and I got up to punch him when my friend rushed in and saved the bastards scrawny little neck. Finally I got close to the end and my hopeful future when the idiot asks me if I had problems with my temper and I lost it again before my friend could stop me I stood up walked over to him and knocked him out cold.

"Ohh no" I whispered to myself as my friends started rushing in to stop me but it was too late.

"God Damn it Christy why today" my friend sighed.

Just then Hetty and Callen walked in with a shrink behind them who was looking at me with big eyes as if scared at what was about to happen.

Hetty stepped forward and said "I do believe you all have interviews and Christy I believe you have one last interview with us."

_What _my brain screamed but all I said was "yes mama."

As I walked into the room I saw Callen smirking at me and I figured that was because he found my situation immensely funny and from a by standers perspective it was funny. But from where I was I had no future any where and I had just lost my dream job because I couldn't control myself. Hetty turned to me and began asking me questions on my training and throwing random questions about my life. It was easier that way I found and when we were finished I realized I had just passed my psych test.

Part of the problem with shrinks asking me questions is that I don't know that much about my past as a shrink once said I had a major traumatic event when I was like 11 or 12 and I can't remember anything before that except that I was dropped at an orphanage half starved with cuts and broken bones. When no one claimed me I was put in the foster system. Then at 18 I realized the only way to survive was to enlist and I had always loved the water so the natural choice was the navy.

"I have your responses to the interviews" Sergeant Graves said walking into the dorm common room where we were sitting watching TV.

He passed them out everyone had at least 3 or 4 for each person except me one lonely envelope sat on the table and I was terrified it wouldn't be the right one.

My friend squeaked "I got accepted to the NCIS HQ in DC."

"Congrats" I said distractedly as I stared straight at the sealed white envelope.

"Ohh give that to me" she said snatching my envelope off the table and opening it "I mean seriously why won't you just open it it isn't like it can bite."

Her mouth fell open and a look of pity came across her face as she read it. "I'm so sorry your going to get skin cancer"

"What are you talking about" I said miserably.

"You got accepted to L.A. congrats" she shrieked.

WHAT? YES! Wait you were messing with me. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I bellowed as I took off after her.

We were all sitting in the airport waiting for our planes to our various locations. Robert was off to Iran to work on the front line. Devyn was off to a ship that was touring the world and meeting with all of the U.S. allies. Allison was off to the NCIS HQ in DC. Michaela was off to a ship in the gulf to help with the oil spill efforts. And Logan was off to the undercover HQ somewhere in the country. One by one we slowly boarded our planes to our various locations while Logan and I boarded a private plane to the undercover HQ.

I hate undercover work but I can understand that if my country needs me I will need to step up which is what was happening right now. I had been called a day before we were going to leave with a request that I come to work with them on a quick case and then they would leave me alone for as long as I wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm sitting in a hotel room listening to music waiting for my husband to come back and take me to our press conference or that's what I was told. I was also told that me and Logan were having an affair but as I was saying I was sitting waiting for another two hours or so in a bugged room with nothing to do until a knock came on the door which puzzled me extremely because I wasn't excepting anyone or so I thought. I went to the door and opened it cautiously and it was… Logan.

"What are you doing here" I said in a fake accent I had been told to use.

"I came to see you baby" he said in a loving voice but the spark in his eye told me I wasn't ever going to live this down.

"He could be home at anytime" I said in a sweet Russian accent.

"So I just want to be with you as long as I can please" he said in his sweet innocent voice.

"Fine I love you so much" I said as he approached.

When he had me pressed up against the wall fake kissing me I whispered in his ear "like a brother."

He chuckled loudly and said "you dirty little girl but fine if that's what you want" as he drug me into the bedroom I was blushing SO red.

In the hotel across the street a man sat watching and listening to his bugs that were in the hotel next to him. He was meant to blow it to shit as soon as the president his cheating wife and the scoundrel she was cheating on were all in the hotel room. He had been hired by the government by his government to blow their president his president to hell along with the wife and the scoundrel. Why would they do this I mean he had no objection to it but why? Well it didn't matter it sounded like it was steaming up in the hotel room until someone knocked.

"What the hell" he said to himself quietly.

In the bedroom I was sitting on top of Logan with the covers over us feeling so wrong I mean I was in a very dirty position with my almost brother. He was laying there with a stupid grin on his face that I wanted to wipe right off of it until I heard that fateful knock and the voice that said those three fateful words "Run Forest Run" which meant the real president and the cheating wife were on the way up.

"Shit they aren't supposed to be here they're supposed to be at the other hotel" I whispered.

"Well we have to deal with it now just play along" he said in a sure voice.

"Baby I have to go what if your husband" comes he said out loud.

"Why" I said in a whiney voice "maybe I should leave him you know how much I hate him."

"NO you need to stay with him I am not wealthy enough to support both of us" he said with finality "besides the government would execute both of us."

"Fine but come back as soon as he leaves please" I said in my most pathetic voice I could muster.

"I will" he said and leaned over me and kissed me then whispered sorry "I love you as a sister too."

He ran out of the room and I sighed this was getting tiring and annoying really fast. Our cover was possibly going to be blown. I walked to the window and looked out at the rest of the hotels. It was getting late and I could see the glow from all the other buildings and in the building across from me there was a strange red glow from one of the rooms on the fifth floor. It looked familiar like something I'd seen before like the glow of military hardware. I glanced at the name of the hotel and ran for the cell phone. I dialed the nine one number for our base camp a mile or so away.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello" a mechanical voice said.

"The yellow butterfly has been found" I whispered. This literally means help I've found them.

"Please hold" said the voice.

"Christy where are they" said Logan a minute or so later.

"You know the National Moscow looks like a better hotel than the one I am staying in I want you to tell my husband that. Ohh and when it he coming home" I said in a pouty voice.

"Five o'clock you have got to be kidding me" I blurted before Logan could ask what floor. To long of a pause would look suspicious.

"Fine I will see you then" I glowered.

About fifteen minutes later I watched as the swat teams broke into the hotel room across the way and drug the guy out in handcuffs. An hour later I was on a private plane to D.C. Time for a little girl time with Allison.

**one more chapter and then Christy gets to L.A. **


	4. Chapter 4

Here I am sitting here on a plane again. No sleeping for me as my guards doze in their seats. Why was I cursed with this lack of sleepiness on a plane? So for five hours I am sitting on a plane listening to a bunch of guys snoring. I mean what the hell they're supposed to be guarding me. I kicked one of them and he shot up in his seat. I snorted and turned on the TV. An hour later we were going in for a landing in Paris. One of my guards is from Paris and offered to give me a tour around the city. Of course I accepted. It was so beautiful we went to the Eiffel Tower and to the local shopping. They had the cutest clothes there. I mean I spent like three thousand Eros. I had them from the Russian government for helping them. So many cute clothes and so much money three hours later I am sitting on the plane and now I have eight more sleepless hours of flying to get to New York and then a jet hop to D.C. When we finally landed in New York I must admit I was a little drunk and a little high on sugar as the guards went their separate ways I got on the little three person jet and took an hour or less flight to D.C. When I landed to helpers grabbed my six bags and carried them behind me while I looked for my friend. My eyes alighted on a sign that read "NCIS agents only". Then it flipped and said "Yes that means you." I ran at the sign leaving my helpers to haul the bags over to us. I grabbed my friend and hugged her so hard. We walked out to her car slowly so my bag carriers wouldn't get lost.

She looked back and laughed "Why do you have so much stuff."

"Well I was paid by the Russian government and we stopped in Paris so I was very excited and bought a whole new wardrobe" I explained.

"Great where are you going to put it all in my house isn't that big" she sighed.

"Well since half of it is for you I think we can find room time to get rid of your frumpy wardrobe" I said.

"I like my clothes" she said sadly.

"Don't worry some of it you can wear at home but you NEED a date and well in the clothes you own you won't get it" I said in a voice that everyone knows it's the voice that says no use arguing I always get my way.

"Well there is this guy his name is Tony" she said in a far off voice.

"Good well I am going to teach you how to be beautiful and then you call me when you get that date" I said in a matter of fact voice "but first sleep."

I woke up at four in the morning like I always do and started getting my makeup, hair, accessories, and clothes workshops set up. I started sorting clothes and layer out 3 outfits with matching accessories. Then I went and woke Ally up so I could start working. Fifteen minutes later she was sitting in the "chair" as she called it. I was fluffing her curly hair and trying to decide what to do with it then it hit me straighten it. So I spent thirty minutes "killing it" and then it was finally all straight yes. As I looked at the outfits I chose the business skirt and the blue patterned silk shirt. With black pumps, a blue floral clutch, and blue sapphire earrings and necklace. For makeup I made her eyes smolder with some really hot glasses. The lips were bright red and her cheeks just barely blushed. I also added a mini button camera so I could see their expressions. I stepped back to admire my work and then looked at the clock realizing I was supposed to be on a plane and she was supposed to be at the office.

"Well great seeing you got to go though got to make the plane" I said in a hurried manner.

"Bye and thanks" she said running out to her car "look the door behind you."

"Will do" I said jetting out right behind her.

Sitting on the plane for another six hours I was so bored I watched TV, played music, danced, and got dressed like ten times. I finally decided on a completely sexy black work dress that had a red rose sewn into the side. I was wearing red pumps with a ruby necklace earring set. I had a burgundy clutch and my hair was curled. My eyes smoldered and my lips shined. We landed and immediately I went to get my luggage. I tried to lift my NCIS off the carousel but I slipped in my heels and just about fell when an arm caught me. I turned to see a kind of dorky looking NCIS agent smiling at me.

"Hi my name is Dominick Vail and I'm here to pick you up" he said grabbing all of my bags.

"Hi I'm Christy but you probably already knew that" I said sounding a little dorky.

"I did but that's fine here the car is this way" he said and he was kinda growing on me.

"Well thanks for carrying my bags" I said a little guilty.

"No problem" he said simply.

He helped me into the mustang and we drove off toward my new future.


	5. Chapter 5

So I am sitting in Dominick's car and he is driving like twenty miles an hour. I mean I'm tired and I'm crabby and what the hell why the hell would you drive twenty miles an hour in fricken Los Angeles. I mean you just don't do that. Maybe he isn't growing on me like I thought.

"Seriously do you think you could go any slower I mean you're in the middle of L.A.?" I glowered

"Yes I can go slower do you want to see" he said smugly.

Here is another thing you should know about me I HATE idiots, smart asses, and ass holes. When I am tired I think everyone is an ass hole. So Acting like one around me is never a good thing.

"Fine let me drive then" I said in a matter of fact voice.

"No" he said so calmly that he could have been made of stone.

"Well by the time we get there I will be too old to be any use is any way. I mean all you have to do is put your foot on the gas and PUNCH IT" I said glowering all the while.

"Why would I do that then I would just be wasting gas" he said simply.

"I said PUNCH IT" I yelled!

"NO the last time I sped I got pulled over, got a ticket, and got chewed out by Hetty so no I am not going to SPEED" he half yelled half growled.

"Finally I cracked the stone" I said sitting back in the seat "now will you please let me drive."

He growled and it sounded like words that should never be repeated again.

"Well Fine then pull over and let me drive" I yelled.

"Fine anything to shut you up you little idiot" he yelled back.

Then he slammed on the brakes in the middle of traffic and almost got rear ended. He got out came around to my side opened the door for me and then got in all with out a word. As I slid into the driver's seat I turned the music on high and put the convertible top down. I turned on the car and felt the purr of the engine as I revved it.

"Damn this is a hot car" I murmured to myself.

"Yeah it is please for the love of god don't wreck it" He said.

"I will try not to" I smirked.

"OHH god" he said as he put his head in his hands "Hetty is going to kill me.

As I slammed on the gas I heard a voice coming from the radio. I was like a whisper.

"Dom what the hell are you doing you know what Hetty said about speeding" the voice said.

I mean what the hell radios can talk now.

Dom responded to the radio "I know I know but the newbie is driving cause she wouldn't shut up."

I managed to stammer "WHAT THE HELL" before Dom pointed at a road and said "turn."

Dom looked overly satisfied as he introduced me to the tech in the group named Eric.

"Hi, my name is Christy and I am the newbie" the word newbie tasted wrong in my mouth kind of like baby did when I was undercover.

"I know that and so does everyone else in the area ohh and I told all the shrinks in the area to head for the hills" he said in a smug voice.

"Your just another asshole are all the people at NCIS L.A. assholes" I said as seriously as I could.

"Yes and no it depends on who you ask" Eric said.

"Well I guess I we will find out in about two seconds turn in here" Dom said with a note of dread in his voice.

"Great I can't wait to sleep" I said getting out of the car.

I walked in in all my glory wearing daisy dukes and a University of Washington tee shirt. I looked more out of place than a jack rabbit would. I saw everyone's heads turning and the guys were bumping there friends pointing at me when I heard the voice that I had been waiting to hear for days.

And it said "Damn, look at that I have never seen something so hot."

WHAT that is not what I expected to hear as I spun around I saw Callen's face morph from a funny happy go lucky expression to a "oh my god what have I done face".

"Well I am glad that you are focusing on my ass and not who I am" I said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ohh god" I saw him mouth.

"Don't be praying to god he thinks the same thing I do that you are just a self absorbed ass hole" I said glaring at him "I mean I thought you were different I mean I haven't slept in at least three days and al you do is stand there talking about how hot I am"

He looked abashed and mad he glared at me and said "Well, if you need to sleep down that way is a bed; I will tell everyone that there is a monster sleeping sound good to you."

"Fine" I said as Dom drug my bags in and put them on a desk "I will see you in about a day or so."

**Sorry it took so long my computer was down hope you like it chapter 6 is coming soon. Peace. **


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up and it was sunny, well of course it was sunny. It was frickin LA! I felt so much better, but then I remembered everything I had said and done. Holy Shit, did I actually say that to Callen!

I sat up and looked around the room. I was in a bed, but I don't remember actually ending up in here. I walked out of the room and saw Callen asleep on one of the couches. Ohh god it must be early there was no one else her thank god. I went out the doors and started jogging down the street in to down town LA. I was thinking about how I was going to apologize. This was going to be hard.

I am a little stuck up to be honest and who isn't. I made a complete ass of myself. I reasoned the smart thing would probably to ask to be assigned somewhere else. Of course I wasn't though I loved it here. I loved the people, the food, and the weather.

"Ouch Damn It!" I can't believe I just ran into the damn light pole. I mean seriously I just had to be thinking about something while I run. Another thing I need to be honest about something else I am kind a klutz. The thing is I can't do something that relaxes me and think it just never works. I can shoot a gun and think and I can run and shoot a gun with 95% accuracy but something basic like walking and talking and making sure I don't run into anything it escapes me.

I worked my way back to NCIS which took me a while cause I couldn't remember which way I needed to go. Another affect of running into crap. Okay so I can be a little hot tempered so can anyone else. Ohh and while I am in the confessing mood I also need to tell you I can be a little sarcastic at times. I mean everyone is good at something I just happen to be really good at attitude, movies, and shooting. Most people that combination is a bad thing and with my past most of the time a behavioral analyst would look at my folder and say serial killer in the making but no for some reason I am the lucky one for once.

There I go thinking and moving again. I really need to stop that. Ohh just fantastic I am in some neighborhood in the middle of LA without a gun and by myself. I wonder if and when they find my body they will know what happened. That I got lost and walked into the wrong neighborhood and got killed for it. I wonder if they will even care. After the way I acted I won't blame them for cheering after my funeral. Ohh my god I recognize that house that's one of my old foster homes. I wonder if Maria my old foster mom still lives there. Well I am lost and have no idea if this is still a safe neighborhood so I guess it is time to go find out.

"Hello" a familiar voice yelled from inside the house.

"Hi I am looking for Maria is she here" I hollered back.

"Yeah who are you" she yelled back but I could tell she was getting closer.

"Just an old friend of sorts and also an old foster kid" I said in a lower voice knowing by her footsteps she had already made it to the door.

"Which one you don't sound familiar and I live in a pretty bad neighborhood" she said in a monotone she used when she needed an answer that second.

"Well let's just say I still enjoy my attitude and movies but I added shooting to my list of skills" I said in my classic sarcastic voice.

"Christy DeVries is that you sugar well it has been a long long time well do come in I have some people I am sure would love to meet you" she said in her voice that was sweet as sugar. She opened the door and went to usher m in when I looked around and noticed a group of men that looked Russian coming down the street in a black car. Now don't get me wrong I am not in any way prejudice but I had seen those looks and that car far too many times today. I think that car passed me five times ever since I went into that bakery where the guy sounded Russian. Ohh shit this was not good I mean normally I would be fine but the mission I just did in Russia. The government over there was messed up half of them were trying to protect the president half trying to execute him and I had gotten right in the middle of that was. Smart move on my part.

"Umm Maria do you still keep that gun by the door I think I am going to need it" I said in a low menacing voice that fought off any questions.

"Of course but you don't know how to shoot do you?" she asked in a timid voice.

"Yes I do" I snapped at her harder than I meant to "look I am living and working in LA now with the navy now give me the gun before the Russians come and shoot the house up."

"Here it is" she said shaking.

I handed her a card with Eric's emergency number in case I ever needed help. "You need to get anyone in the house in a bathtub or in the basement and hide but call this number and tell them I am in trouble."

I turned towards the road and loaded the handgun she had given me. It wouldn't do much against machine guns but it was better than nothing. I positioned myself on the porch where I had a little cover and then it was like an eruption. They prepare you for this in training. They do everything they can. But training never prepares you for the real thing. I was grazed by two of the bullets in the first shower then while they were loading their guns.

I popped out and shot the driver in the shoulder and then yelled "Отпуск теперь или Вы будете арестованы." Which in english means Leave now or you will be arrested. Then I heard more cars pulling up and ducked behind my cover as the shooting started again. I heard yelling from four voices that sounded distant but familiar. The bullets stopped bouncing everywhere and everything was fairly quite. I heard an unmistacable voice yelling for me and waved.

Callen came running up and asked me " Christy, Christy, can you hear me? Are you allright?"

"Well to be completely honest Callen, I don't think I am" I said lifting my hand from my stomache. It was covered in blood.


	7. Chapter 7

He then proceeded to carry me away to safety, holding me close to his strong chest. Normally I would deeply enjoy this, but at the moment I was a little distracted the excruciatingly painful bullet wounds that were scattered across my torso. The scenery blurred around me as I quickly lost consciousness. Before I knew it I woke up to the sound of my heart beating on a monitor. My vision was blurry which may have been why I called out for Maria as my large, black, male nurse came in. He laughed and told me about my condition, which I didn't understand at all. How the hell am I supposed to understand big, fancy medical terms? I passed out soon after that. The next thing I knew I woke up and Kenzie was there. Huh, and I thought she didn't like me.

"Hey. So what's new with you?" I said weakly.

"We are still looking for the guys that attacked you. No luck yet but Callen is not letting anyone get any rest until we get this guy. How are you?"

Oh wow, oh wow, ok stay calm. Just because he is relentlessly trying to avenge your, uhh well not death but injury, that doesn't mean anything. Or does it? How am I supposed to tell him I know who is after me when it could mean death for both of us. And wow how he carried me to safety how romantic was that. Right it is probably nothing he is just a coworker and sexy coworker but a coworker none the less. Oh she's expecting answer. "Uh well I'm doing ok, I have a few more things in common with Swiss cheese now but other than that…" I tried to laugh but failed miserably.

Kenzie smiled back at me and did a light chuckle. Then her phone rang, she answered quickly, desperate for a way out of the awkward silence. I wonder if they found them. Would Callen ever let up? I'm sure he would, I mean there is no way he would endlessly pursue the people who hurt me, and we are only team mates after all. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I was surprised when Kenzie started to speak.

"Hey so that was Sam, umm I gotta get back. They need my help. But one of us will be back soon to see how your doing." She explained quickly, and apologetically.

"Oh, ok. No problem. Thanks for stopping by."

"Yeah, ok bye." She hustled for the door.

"Hey Kenzie!" I called quickly.

" Yeah?" she said half way out the door.

"Really, thank you."

"No problem." Then she smiled and left.

At that I fell in to a restless sleep. I woke up screaming in the middle of the night as the male nurse came running in my room to see what was wrong with me. I consciously lowered my heart rate to the best of my ability so he wouldn't call any doctors in. All of the sudden I remembered what I had been dreaming about. The man who had shot me he knew about Logan and was after him. Ohh god not my little brother, come after me not him. My heart rate began to rise and the nurse looked at me skeptically and asked if I was all right.

"Yeah sure" I said in a voice that anyone could here was coated in fear "Would you mind if I use a phone I need to err call someone."

"Well technically I am not supposed to but you are with the government so here is my personal cell phone don't tell anyone where you got it," the nurse said in a voice that said I swear to god if you have a seizure I will slip something in your water.

"Thanks, I'll be fine can you uhh leave maybe" I said in a disconcerted voice.

He sighed but walked out. I dialed the number Logan had given me as he watched me board the plane. It was for an emergency if there ever were one. This seemed as good a time as any to call him and let him know he was in danger. I dialed the number with shaky hands hoping for an answer. It rang three times and then an answer thank god.

I heard his serious phone voice that always made me laugh "Hello Logan Coffey of the international bank how can I help you."

"Well first Mr. Coffey you can drop that fake pretense and talk to your big sis like normal" I laughed then which hurt a lot but it was just funny talking to him while lying in a hospital don't ask me why.

"Christy is that you what's up big sis how are you" he said laughing.

"Well I currently resemble Swiss cheese right now but other than that I hurt like hell. Listen to me Logan and listen good because I'm not joking the Russians came after me and could have killed me and I think they are gunning for you." I heard glass shatter in the background and I yelled Logan's name into the cell phone.

"I'm here no need to yell I just dropped my glass now explain exactly what happened" he said in a clam voice.

I repeated everything I could remember from the "incident" as Logan called it. I left out the part about Callen carrying my in his sweet arms. I figured I would find Callen with a broken neck because Logan was being protective brother. Logan and I said our goodbyes and he promised to come and visit as soon as he could. I hung up and sat up in bed I called for my nurse who I found out was named John. He was nice and cool he promised tomorrow he would talk to the doctor about letting me off this bed and get me walking around. Thank god!

I heard a voice I will never forget ask the nurse my condition. The nurse told him straight not knowing I could hear him.

I have no idea if she will ever be able to have full nerve control that means no more running shooting or anything else that uses fine motor skills" my nurse told Callen.

"Are you sure I can't understand how this could happen you said she would be fine" Callen ended by yelling. Ohh my god he sounds like he actually cares. Wait never being able to fire a gun but that would mean never working for NCIS. I can't let that happen.

And so the devil struck again I thought as Callen walked in the room with a straight face.

"Hey you're awake" he said in his sweet voice that comforted me even if he didn't know it.

"Yeah I was just thinking" I whispered in a voice that spoke of insecurity and weakness.

"Of what" he said sitting down.

"I was just thinking that the greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he doesn't exist" I said slowly making sure I got all the words right.

"Kevin Spacey in The Usual Suspects I love that part" Callen said with a small smile "you can rest if you need it."

"Thanks but first I want to tell you something I WILL come back to work within the month and be ready to start working again" I promised Callen in as serious a voice as I could muster. Callen stood up, came right over to my bed, sat next to me, and leaned in.

"I will do anything to help you with that if that means coming in after work and walking you around the hospital or teaching you to shoot again I am her for you" he said with his face in front of mine. Then he leaned in and kissed me fiercely.

I blinked in shock and watched Callen get up and walk to the door. He turned and said "I like you Christy and I will come back but right now I need to catch the people who did this to you."

"Good bye" I whispered after him.


	8. Chapter 8

******two weeks later******

"Let me out of this damn hospital" I yelled as the nurse ran out of the room. I could walk and almost run. They wanted to make sure everything was all right and I wasn't going to need another surgery. Well to hell with the surgery I would go through another one for a taste of freedom. Mind you Callen visited me every day but they had a new case that I was dying to help with. I threw a metal pan at the door and it clattered. I heard a laugh that I didn't recognize and pulled the gun out that Callen had given me and pointed it at the door. A shadow loomed in the door and then stepped in. There stood my best friend from navy training, Tessa. She had saved my ass many times from being caught by our commanders and she had saved me from a bomb that had been put on our boat. I lowered the gun and set it on the nightstand next to my hospital bed.

"God you scared me" I said then thought for a second "wait, what the hell are you doing here."

"Well, I figured I would come visit you while I could still find you and Maria called me scared to death when she saw you were bleeding at her house and when that guy carried you away from her house she was terrified" Tessa looked so serious.

"She didn't need to worry I was fine I think I mean it wasn't that bad" I said under exaggerating by a lot.

"From what I heard you had more metal than blood in your body" she said smiling at me for the first time.

I looked at her closely and noticed a bruise on her neck that resembled a hand print. That was odd then I noticed the bruise on her face and the bloody lip she had and the first thing I thought was abuse.

"You look a little beat up what happened to you" I said with a frown on my face that she knew well.

"I had a run in with some Iranians who weren't too fond of me being in their land" Tessa said in a tired voice.

"Ohh well come sit down have you been looked at here I was the medical person on the U.S.S. Lincoln let me look at you please."

She came and sat in the chair next to my bed. I pulled the tray of supplies that thy always left in my room in case I hurt myself and began to clean the long narrow cuts that went up her arms to her shoulders. Then I moved on to the long deep cuts that were on her legs. I finished with her lip that was still oozing clear liquid. At that moment Callen walked in smiling with what he called dinner in is hands. It consisted of Chinese food and beer. This didn't bother me in fact I preferred this to a fancy dinner with wine but right now was not the time to be having a guy show up when your friend from the navy was sitting there. Tessa spun around pulling her gun out and pointing it at Callen. Even better Callen went to reach for his gun. I yelled at him and he looked at me. I shook my head and he instantly froze. I got up and stood in front of my friend's gun.

"Tessa this is Callen my team leader and boss now put your gun away please" I said slowly so she could absorb every word I said.

"Sorry" she said lowering her gun "I have a few problems with people who want me dead."

Callen stepped in and lowered his gun. He looked from me to Tessa and back again. He made eye contact with me and my heart fluttered like I was a school girl and the bad boy was staring at me. Why does he affect me like this I mean this is so silly. Why do I get worked up he already said I couldn't tell anyone.

He walked toward me and wrapped his arm tightly around my body in a half hug that showed he was uncomfortable in front of people.

"How are you holding up" he whispered in my ear.

Well if the Nazi's would let me leave I am doing just fine" I said smiling at him.

Tessa cleared her throat and got up making her way to the door "well I am gonna leave Christy, I will see you later, Callen, if you hurt her so help me god no matter where I am in this world I will come back and kick your ass." As she stepped out the door a bullet imbedded itself in the frame next to her. Tessa reached for her gun at the same time Callen and I ran for cover drawing our guns. I ducked behind the wide open door so I could have a perfect shot as soon as one of the people shooting came down the hall after Tessa. I had a few thoughts running through my head right now chief among them was that I would not get shot because I was not sitting on my ass for three more weeks waiting to get to the job I had never started. At that moment I saw the men coming down the hall and recognized the man in the front. It was a man named Maliki.

Maliki was once my leak into the black market when I was working in foreign countries but after a bad deal I was banned from almost all of the Middle Eastern countries. I wouldn't have minded but Maliki went down with me and he still doesn't hold a grudge against me. Well at least that's what I thought. Then I saw that the guns were not pointing at where I was but where Tessa had disappeared. Oh so that's why I am getting shot at because my friends were fighting. It feels like I'm in third grade all over again except with guns. I looked over at Callen and slid my gun across the floor at him. He had a question written all over his face until I got up then it was like a little light bulb coming on and he went to grab my leg to stop me but I was almost out the door. He did trip me though and I went tumbling out the door. I looked up and glared back at the room. I heard guns cock and whispering in a foreign language. I turned toward them and saw Maliki and smiled. His face lit up and he lowered his gun. I got up and walked toward him and he came toward me wrapping me in a huge hug.

"How are you" I asked him smiling.

"I am good but I need to go and find someone so it is good to see you but I need to go bye" he said running toward the place where Tessa disappeared.

"You can't do that Maliki" I yelled at him which stopped him in his tracks.

"What did you say to me remember who left me out of a job and home I think you owe me" he snarled at me. Great he was still angry about what had happened between us.

"I work for NCIS now and you can't kill someone and you can't kidnap people" I said glaring.

He yelled incoherently at me and dropped his gun. What the hell. As he fell to the ground I saw the blood running out his back from a bullet wound.


	9. Chapter 9

I screamed running toward him and the other men as the hall exploded around me from an unknown source. I watched every one of the men fall to the ground and bleed out. I hit my knees next to Maliki picking his head up and holding him as he gasped for air. The hospital was still exploding around me. Callen came out from the room running for me. It was like the world was in slow motion and I was its bitch. First I was holding one of my closest friends, who was dying in my arms, another friend had disappeared and my potential boyfriend the only guy who had seen me weak and venerable was running through bullets to get to me. Callen hit the ground next to me and wrapped his arms around me pulling my dying friend and me to safety.

I looked at my friend as he tried to tell me something with his dying breath. All I could make out in a whispered half mumble was the word "الأسرة" which meant family in Arabic. I held him as he went limp and the bullets stopped flying around the room. Callen exhaled slowly "well at least they've stopped shooting for a second."

"He's gone" I stammered tears running off my face. Callen pulled me into his warm strong arms for the second time in my life and it felt as good as the first time.

I grabbed my phone and hit the speed dial for Eric. It rang once before the familiar voice came on the line. "Hey Chris what can I do for ya" he said in the happy he used and the nick name he had given me which I had a fear might stick with the team.

"Well we have shots fired in the hospital and an unknown number of civilians down. Take caution upon arrival the shooter or shooters on the loose" I said as calmly as I could.

His tone switched in an instant from funny and playful to serious "I'm calling Sam and Kensi, is G there." I heard in the distance him yelling for Hetty.

I hung up on him as one of the men started to move. I had originally thought that everyone was dead. I got to my knees and started to move I heard in the distance a pop and Callen pulled me back the same moment that the window exploded. My side exploded with pain and blood started to leak from it. For a moment I thought I had been shot again but then I realized Callen must have pulled a couple of stitches when he grabbed me. I felt faint as the blood ran down my side and dripped onto the floor. G looked down at that moment feeling the splash. For a second I saw pain on his face then he took his coat off and pressed to the wound. I smiled at him weakly and blacked out.

I woke up the next day in a hospital bed. It wasn't in the same room and no one else was in the room with me. I couldn't remember what had happened until I felt my side and realized everything that had occurred in the last day. A tear leaked from my eye as I remembered Maliki. Suddenly Callen poked his head in obviously checking in me. He smiled at me and I felt like melting into a puddle on the bed. Instead he walked over to me a kissed me on the top of the head lingering for a few seconds to hold me against him as if reassuring himself I was there.

He sat down next to me and started to say something but at that moment I was more interested in the sound of high heels clicking on the laminate floor heading our way. I reached for my gun and at the same time G grabbed his gun and laid it cocked on his knee. I held my gun at my hip out of site of anyone passing by but still in range of shooting anyone who walked in. At that moment a tall beautiful brunette with long hair and blue eyes she was wearing a knee length black dress with a pair of bright red heels and a brief case. I dropped my gun, smiled and shrieked happily.

**This is a little short but I have a lot of schoolwork I will post the next chapter soon. P.S. Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Callen looked at me worried for a second as I slowly tried to get out of bed. I was still smiling when I climbed out of bed running toward her. She held me at arm's length and smiled widely. She smiled saying "well it's been a while hasn't it."

I grinned "yeah it has last year spring break Panama City right."

"Yep that's when I remember the bar on the corner."

Callen stood up "well not to break up the party but who the hell are you and how did you get in here?"

"I'm an FBI agent who are you" the girl said glaring at him.

I finally spoke up noticing that Callen was feeling uncomfortable trying to decide whether or not to lie to an FBI agent. "Callen this is my old friend Paige, Paige this is my coworker Callen."

She turned to me all of the sudden uninterested in G "are we still doing our annual spring break this year I've been so excited."

"Of course we are when is it this year?"

"Well this weekend is when it kicks off are you gonna be out by then?"

"Of course if I have to break out of this hospital I will be there" I said with a menacing grin. Callen sighed and got up muttering under his breath. I watched him walk out of the room when he turned and half smiled and half glared at me "I'm going back to the ahh office see you there when you get out."

The nurse came in as he turned away and smiled at me "well miss looks like you are all clear to go we can check you out right now if you want."

Yes right now would be great I have transportation home" I said turning to Paige smiling. She smiled back at me until the nurse went and got the paperwork then turned to me "so what top secret shit put you in here?"

"How did I know you would ask that" I said getting dressed in my street clothes Callen had brought me.

"Well what else would the notorious Christy DeVries or whatever you are going by this week I mean come on its so plain Jane for you? Unless you've found another way to use your specific talents?" she said winking.

"Shhh" I glared at her half heartedly "someone might here you and we wouldn't want that now would we." I smiled at my old friend she was the only one in the world that knew my real past everything that had happened and everything that I had done.

"Fine" she said simply.

We were in her car and I was directing her to NCIS. I knew I would be in trouble as soon as we got there from Hetty because of certain rules about people being brought to headquarters but who I was most scared of was Paige I had lied to her for the first time in our 15 years of friendship. I had told her I was working for the navy (not a lie) in Iran (a lie) with a brigade hunting down terrorists (another lie).

"Paige I have to tell you something" I said apprehensively.

"I am so excited to see your house it must be pretty" she gushed "will you be able to take your dog back or do you have to go back overseas?"

"Well that's kinda what I wanted to talk about umm you know" she cut me off then by gasping. I instantly put my hand on my gun but I saw her eyes were on a house down the street. I looked then realized with a shiver we were here.

She sped up pulling in the driveway I sunk lower in the red and black leather seats of the Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 that she owned. She got out and looked at the house. Kill me now please I murmured as I got out smiling on the outside. We walked in and Deeks was talking to Dom in the hallway great I'm gonna get yelled at right off the bat. Deeks turned smiling for a second then he frowned. We walked past them and the empty hallway she was glaring at me when we turned into the main office and saw everyone walking around. Everyone went silent looking from me to Paige. I cringed sensing Paige was about to lay into me.

"YOU LIED TO ME HOW COULD YOU" she yelled not caring who heard her.

"Now Paige you know the rules I wasn't" she cut me off for the second time that day.

"SCREW THE RULES I THOUGHT WE PROMISED" she yelled.

"I know we promised but I couldn't if I lose this job I might have you work for the FBI or something like that" I stammered.

"When you went to work for the navy as a recruit you called me, when you went to the CIA you told me, when we worked for NIA you said you would have found me, and when I started working for the FBI I emailed you" she said glaring at me. I heard a buzz in the crowd no one had that good of credentials.

"I don't mean to butt in but you aren't supposed to be here" Hetty said walking toward us.

"Hetty is that you" Paige said in delight.

"Miss. Bennett I haven't seen you since you were a recruit" I stared at Paige.

"Recruit" I spit out "I thought we were always honest WITH EACHOTHER."

"I can explain" she said cringing under my glare. I brightened my mood.

"Ohh no need I understand are we even" I said catching her in a trap.

She thought for a minute then nodded her head. The next thing I had to do might take a more tactical approach.

I turned to Hetty again "Hetty I have a question for you. Can I take a vacation?"

**Please read and review thanxs**


	11. Chapter 11

I sat in the driver's seat of Paige's corvette she was lying in the back seat sleeping after a long twelve hour shift driving. I looked around the deserted highway then reached down for my I-pod. I plugged it into the radio jack and cranked the music as loud as it could go without blowing my eardrums. Paige stayed asleep because she had headphones on and because she was exhausted. I looked back at her making sure she was out before turning back to the steering wheel and flooring it. An hour later we had made it through most of Texas because I was going about 300 mph. I smiled as one of my favorite songs came on I turned again to make sure Paige was asleep and then pulled off the road to change and walk around a little. As I got back in the car my I-pod switched to Fuck You and I smiled.

"Let's see what you can do baby" I said smiling at the car. I began to sing like a fool because no one could see me. I was feeling extremely wreck less and dangerous when Paige sat up slowly looking out the window.

"Where are we" she said quietly "and why I the landscape going by so fast."

I studiously ignored her and cranked the music up louder now listening to Good Morning (Haters). She grabbed my leather jacket slightly shaking me before she looked down at the speedometer and just about passed out. I looked down at her custom car's speedometer and it read 350 miles per hour. I smiled and turned to her saying "cool." That's all I had to say as a string of profanity leaked from her mouth

"Slow this fucking car down to the Fucking speed limit or so help me god I will put a bullet in your head" she said in a low menacing voice.

"Yes madam" I said faking a salute.

She slid into the front seat just as I saw a cop slide out behind us flipping on his lights. "Great" I muttered under my breath impulsively reaching for my gun. Paige grabbed my hand just as I slowed to a stop and the music switched to Highway to Hell. The police officer walked up and I looked at his badge. It read Alabama State Patrol. I turned to Paige "Damn we made good time we might make it in less than two days." I turned to the officer than who was glaring at my shirt. I looked puzzled for a moment trying to remember what shirt I had put on I thought I had put on my black that said State Champs University of Washington but I looked down and the shirt I had grabbed read sorry officer I thought you wanted to race. He looked me up and down from my leather jacket to my tight skinny jeans then noticing my gun he quickly pulled his on me. I smiled at him reaching up to Paige's FBI badge. I handed it to the state patrol he looked it over quickly and handed it back to me

"You see sir, were headed to a case and we couldn't get a flight so we have to drive" I said giving him my most dazzling smile. Paige snorted as the man handed her badge back looking at us "Well ya all be careful now, we wouldn't want to pretty ladies like yourselves getting hurt out here with no one to help ya." He handed the badge back slowly and walked back to his car. I pulled away keeping it under 100 mph.

"What the hell was that" Paige said over my music which was now playing I'm Not Afraid.

"I'm just trying to have a little fun and we need to get there soon otherwise we won't have any time there" I said with big puppy dog eyes.

"Pull over right now I am going to drive" she said still glaring at me. I pulled the car over at the sign that said Welcome to Florida.

I smiled at her saying "record time and we didn't even break a sweat."

"How long was I out" Paige said glared at me over her Aviators.

"Well I think you were out for six hours which left plenty of time to stop and change into fresh clothes so we can party when we get there" I said smiling.

"You are NEVER driving my car again" Paige said glaring at me.

"Fine but next time were flying here" I said.

"What and change our annual drive" Paige said sadly. I turned up the music and started singing Billionaire as loudly as we could.

-3 hrs. Later-

We pulled up to the hotel along the beach where we had stayed the first time we came here. We got out of the car walking toward the entrance and checking in. We made our way to the floor we were staying on. There were a bunch of college kids hanging out in the hallways.

"God I love spring break all the hot guys you ever could want" I said smiling at one of the hot that was in the hall. Paige sighed at me as she checked out the guys down the hall. We got into the room and I opened the closet and a body fell out almost on top of me. Paige jumped as she turned around and saw the body dressed in navy clothes. I sighed knowing that I would have to call a friend or two who worked at NCIS in Florida.


	12. Chapter 12

Paige and I sat on our beds waiting for the NCIS officers to get there. Paige sighed walking over to her bag to decide what to wear that night. I sighed and walked over giving the body a cursory examination.

"Well that hurt" I said grabbing my bag and pulling out a bunch of clothes that I always saved for Panama City and any other clubbing operations I did. I picked up a dress I had worn in Dubai on the last mission I had done for NIA. Paige turned toward me laughing as I held it.

"Was I really that slutty" I said in mock horror looking at the deep plunge that went nearly to my belly button. Paige laughed and nodded. I sifted through the rest of the clothes looking for something to wear until I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door checking the peep hole to make sure of whom it was. I smiled as I threw the door open

"Michaela it's so good to see you" I said smiling at my old friend. Paige came out of the bathroom in a mini dress that not only showed off her best features; her ass her legs and her boobs but also looked really good on her.

I turned to Michaela smiling "do you mind if we go out I mean we only found him and we only have a limited time here and we want to club and party."

"Sure enjoy the city drink some alcohol for me" she smiled at us. I walked to my clothes picking up something randomly looking at Paige's little sexy black dress hoping whatever it was I grabbed would top it.

I slid the white cheetah print mini dress on. It fit like a tight glove and stopped just after my ass. I walked out and grabbed my strappy gladiator heels walking past Michaela's partner smiling. Paige met me at the door wearing red stiletto pumps.

"Shall we" I said in a sexy voice I reserved for special occasions like this. We walked down the hall and all the guys' heads turned.

She laughed "still turning heads at the age of 26 we are damn good." I laughed as we got into her car.

*Next morning*

I woke up in my bed in a tee shirt that said Don't Piss me Off I'm Running out of Places to Hide Bodies. I rolled over to find a guy on Paige's bed. I grabbed the Tylenol and Gatorade and went to take a shower. I came out in a towel Paige and her boy toy were still passed out so I slipped into a black and white checkered corset and a pair of ripped up jeans and walked out the door. I got down to the lobby as a song started blaring from the bar. I turned from the free continental breakfast to the bar and walked in.

*That night*

Paige and I pulled up in front of a club that a guy had told us about. There was apparently a fine mist that they sprayed in the club that was alchol. We walked in sexy dresses promising to each pick up a guy at this place.

*Next Morning*

I woke up looking over at another guy passed out on Paige's bed. I took another shower sliding into a bikini that said Aloha across the butt. I walked out onto the pool deck smiling at one of the lifeguards. I slid into the pool going underwater and swimming across the length of the pool 4 times before coming up to catch my breath. It had been two minutes and I knew I could stay under longer but the life guard looked nervous. I floated on my back thinking of the two days we had left before we had to go our separate ways. I heard a scream and came up to find s guy trying to steal a woman's purse.

I jumped out of the pool reaching for my gun. All I found was wet skin. I cursed my luck running after the guy. He made it to the front of the hotel along the strip before I caught up to him. I jumped onto his back knocking him to the ground and grabbing the purse and his gun. He got up and ran away as I walked back to the pool with everyone watching. I handed the woman her bag then grabbed my stuff and walked to our room. I found Paige sitting holding her head. She never was a heavy drinker and never could understand how it didn't affect me like it did her. The problem was I drank almost every day even if it was just a glass of wine.

*that night*

We walked into a club playing our favorite song California Gurls. I walked to the bar and got us shots of tequila. We did three shots and then went over and did a wet tee-shirt contest. I laughed as Paige lost her round to a girl with double D's. I climbed up on stage next to a bunch of other college kids. As the water hit me I realized how stupid I felt. I sighed as I won the Semi finals and got my picture hung next to the others on the wall.

*Two days later*

I sat in my seat on the plane waiting for it to take off. I was wearing a shirt that said Face of an Angel Body of a porn star with a pair of short shorts and converses.

5 hours later

I stepped out of LAX looking for someone to give me a ride. I saw Sam leaning up against a dodge charger he smiled and waved to me. I walked over to him and he put his arm around my shoulder like an older brother and hugged me before grabbing my military bag I always brought with me everywhere I went.

"So how was your trip" he said speeding down the freeway.

"It was great got to hang out at all the clubs and I got to swim in a pool almost every morning." We pulled up in front of and apartment complex.

"Well welcome back and welcome home" he said pointing toward the building. He carried my bag up the stairs to the one he had pointed to ranting about how nice it was. I unlocked the door and immediately hated it. It had too much stuff in it and it wasn't all my stuff. They had moved my stuff in while I was gone. Obviously they didn't know me yet because all I wanted was a couch, a mattress, a microwave, a fridge/freezer, and a TV. That was it. I sighed as Sam continued to talk about my new hell. I caught his last sentence though hearing what I wanted.

He said "you can change anything you want." I smirked as I looked at everything that was going to the dump.


	13. Chapter 13

I walked around in the two bedroom apartment deciding what to throw out. All of a sudden my phone rang. I walked over to the counter next to the clutter everywhere. I looked at the caller id, it was Paige. I grabbed my Bluetooth as I turned my favorite song down and remembered to turn it back to Second Chance. I pressed a button and heard Paige yelling at someone. I smiled to myself pulling down my sport shorts so they would cover my butt.

"God damn it, be careful you idiots!" Paige yelled at the other end of the line.

"I feel bad for whoever that is because they sound like they could get shot today." I cringed. Paige laughed harshly and started yelling at people again. I sighed as I turned around to look at my full apartment.

"I have to get rid of everything I mean everything. The only things I am keeping are the mattresses, the couch, the TV, and the dresser. Oh and a lot of the kitchen stuff is staying but all the fancy dishes are going." I said unloading all my problems onto her.

"Wow, they had an interior decorator come in, sounds like" Paige said laughing.

"Yeah well I hate it, I mean what the hell is all this framed crap on the walls and the paint is so light I need a dark red and a couple posters of my favorite movies and a playboy poster" I said increasing the volume of my voice until I was shouting over the music. I leaned down to look at the books that were on the bottom shelf for a reason. There was a brand new copy of One-Dimensional Man and Wuthering Heights. What the hell am I in high school all over again I sighed.

Paige continued to rattle on as I walked out my door in a pair of sneakers, short shorts, and a tight V-neck black tee shirt. I walked down the street toward the U-haul place I had seen.

"Hey Paige, can you hold on a second?" I said as I walked into the store. I walked up the fat man who was sitting eating a Twinkie.

"Can I rent a moving truck I just got here and I have too much stuff in the apartment I am in." I said with a sweet look. He smiled at me and handed me a pair of keys as I slid 300 dollars across the counter "I'll have it back by sundown how's that sound."

"Uh huh, good it think." he stammered. I smiled at him as I walked toward the truck and got in starting it. I had completely forgotten about Paige and my Bluetooth till I heard someone yelling in my ear as I pulled up to a stoplight near my new house.

"What the hell that box says fragile on it can you read IDIOTS!" I heard Paige hollering like she was right next to me which made me jump. I pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and ran up the two flights of stairs to my apartment telling Paige I would call her back when I had time to talk. She sounded relieved that she could take a break from babbling to go shoot someone. My last words to her were "don't kill anyone."

I unlocked the door then slid my hand through to make sure I caught the wire attached to my anti thievery device which was a bomb of sorts. I walked in and started grabbing all the framed art off the walls. Then I leaned down to grab the books off the bottom shelf when my phone rang.

"Crap can someone get that" I said out loud to no one and was surprised when my new partner Deeks answered my question.

"Well I would but if I move I might not have a good view." he said laughing looking at me with my ass in the air as if on display for the world. I shot upward to fast and smacked my head on the bookshelf. I murmured under my breath and walked to the kitchen fingering a knife before opening the freezer and grabbing a sack of three year old peas I saved specially for this kind of occasion. I grabbed the phone looking at the caller id. It said Paige so I let it ring turning to Deeks.

"You owe me." I said glaring at him. He smiled weakly and looked almost terrified. I pointed toward the bedrooms gesturing for him to follow me. I looked odd for a moment and then looked hopeful. I pointed at the bed and then when I saw his grin I smacked him upside the head and glared.

"What the hell Deeks I need you to help me carry the bed stuff to the U-Haul. All I'm leaving is the mattress." I glared at him some more just to get the message across before trying to lift one of the sides of the bed frame. My side felt like it was on fire and I collapsed on the ground. Deeks ran over and helped me out to the couch before grabbing his phone and calling someone. He walked outside for a minute and then came back in grabbing my tool kit.

About an hour later I heard three cars pull up outside. I grabbed my gun as I heard footsteps and talking. Sam, G, Kensi, and Erik came in with beer and snacks. They all looked around wondering what to do now that they were hear. Deeks came out of the bedroom with a pile of wood and sweat dripping off of him. They put the food on the counter and turned to me.

"What can we do for ya, Chris?" Sam said. I glared at Erik for the nickname but I was happy they were here to help. I had to paint get everything out and then everything set up the way I wanted it.

"Well Sam you could go to the second bedroom and take the bed in there apart and then gut it of everything but the mattress and the dresser, Kensi you can help Erik take out the dining room table and G you can help me or Deeks." I said. They all went off to do what they had been asked to do. I smiled as I watched my apartment empty. I got up from my couch grabbing one of the boxes of stuff I had. It always seemed to multiply every time I moved. I grabbed my photo box and started pulling out frames of the places I had been and people I had met. I walked to the TV mounted on the wall and below it on the table I set up all my pictures. I walked back to the box and started pulling out all my movies and putting them on the freshly cleaned bookcase. They filled almost the whole case and I needed more room for my books. I walked toward the other boxes most contained clothes and other stuff that would come out once everything stopped moving around me.

***That night***

I grabbed one of the beers from the fridge and sat down in one of my outdoor folding chairs I had setup in the living room as furniture much to Sam's disgust. Everyone was sitting around looking at the red walls and everything else we had done. Unfortunately we had a few casualties that included Kensi's shirt, Deek's jeans, Erik's Flip flops and my shorts which had a red handprint on my butt from where I had put my hands on my butt. I flipped the TV on to find a football rerun on ESPN. It was a University of Washington vs. UCLA game from last season. I laughed remembering the game that the Huskies had won. Everyone groaned as I cheered at the game ending touchdown by the Huskies. Everyone turned and glared at me. I laughed as they all got up to leave. I got up and gave them all a hug as they left.

G was the last one to leave and as he turned to me he leaned in and whispered in my ear "I missed you." I smiled and leaned in for a hug and was rewarded with a strong firm hug against his warm body. I looked at him in the eyes and the next thing I knew we were kissing each other and the more my brain said stop the more my body gave in. I shut the door still kissing him. I thought to myself "what the hell are you doing" before finally giving in.


	14. Chapter 14

I kissed him as we made or way to the couch I fell on top of him continuing to kiss him. It was amazing; I didn't want it to stop. But then both of our phones started to ring. I grabbed mine off the floor where it fell. I sat up and walked toward one of my boxes with all my jackets in it grabbing a leather one. G sat up walking toward that door. He turned to me as I found a pair of skinny jeans because even if it was California it was cold at night.

"Can I give you a ride to work?" he asked with a half smile on his face.

"No I'm going to walk." I said sighing as I looked for a shirt. I grabbed one out of the box that said Good Girls Are Better Liars. I sighed knowing I would get hell for wearing this. I ran out the door hooking up my bomb. I walked into NCIS and turned the corner seeing a brunette standing there. I dropped my jacket. Paige was standing there in front of me. I thought back on our conversation realizing I should have realized she was moving.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" I said as I ran and hugged her.

"Well the FBI has been looking for a new FBI liaison since Callen scared off the last one." she glared at him. I glanced over at him and smiled to myself.

I turned to Paige without thinking and asked "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No but I'm sure I can find something." she sighed.

"Well you can stay with me indefinitely if you want to!" I said smiling. She looked extremely happy and I thought for a minute.

"Only if you don't add furniture to anywhere in the house except your room understand" I said.

She looked sad for a minute but her mood brightened when the guys walked in. We walked outside to go home and she jumped into her Corvette and opened the passenger door for me. I looked at it and shook my head starting to walk down the street toward my house. I had given her the address and she pulled away driving toward my new house.

I walked down the street enjoying to cool air. I got to the road I lived on and looked at my apartment. Looking the other way which was where the ocean was, I sighed and walked to my apartment complex. I walked up the stairs to find Paige asleep on the couch. I looked at the clock, it read 5:30. I walked toward my boxes opening one of them. I grabbed a pair of board shorts and a swimsuit top. I grabbed Paige's keys knowing she would kill me when she woke up. I wrote down where I was going on a piece of paper and left it next to her. I ran to the car and threw my clothes and surfing stuff into the back seat and started the car. I drove down to the beach a few miles from my house. I grabbed a surfboard from the surf shop mentally noting to buy a new surfboard.

I dropped everything in the car and changed into my surf clothes. I locked the car taking the key and putting it on my necklace with my Star of David no one knew about. I hit the water paddling out to where everyone was waiting. One of the guys started laughing at me because I had the Star of David around my neck. He was obviously laughing because Israeli's weren't known for their surfing. I sighed and turned to catch the next wave. I watched the wave curl toward me, it was forming a pipe and everyone was scurrying out of the way. I started to paddle and as the wave caught me as I stood up. I turned a few times doing a few basic moves before jumping over the lip of the wave like only skilled surfers could do. The guys were gawking at me as I paddled back out. I had missed surfing so much when I had gone to the Middle East but I was back now and maybe even permanently. As I caught the next wave I smiled at the sun coming up behind me lighting the city in front of me that was my new home.


	15. Chapter 15

I ran up the stairs to my apartment, opened the door not to see Paige on the couch. I walked in knowing what was coming. I reached for my gun realizing I had left it in my room when I had headed to the beach.

"Damn it." I muttered hearing someone moving through the house. I saw Paige come around the corner with a gun pointed at me, she was clearly pissed. She had it pointed at my knee which wouldn't kill me but would hurt like hell.

"You took my car." she said in a low voice. "I'm pissed all I heard was my car pull away and then I saw your note." I went to move and she took the safety off.

"Paige just calm down, I was just borrowing it." I said taking a step toward my room. Her gun followed me as I moved.

"What'd you need it for to go surfing and get sand everywhere?" she said.

"Well actually yeah I did I went down to Chevron Reef and caught some nice waves." I said remembering my favorite wave. "You should have seen me." I looked at the keys in my hand and started plotting. A minute later I through the keys right at Paige's face running for my bedroom. I got through the door as a bullet hit me in the foot. I slid across the wood floors grabbing my gun off the bed and pointing it at the door in one fluid motion. As Paige ran in getting ready to pull the trigger I shot her in the calf. It was enough to make her fall to her knees and drop her gun. I grabbed it and ran to the phone dialing 911.

I threw the gun on the couch and grabbed a towel; I ran back to her and wrapped the towel around her leg so there wouldn't be any blood stains. I looked at my own foot gushing blood and walked into the bathroom running water over the wound. I grabbed my first aid kit pulling out the gauze. I walked to the door when I heard a knock. I let the paramedics in as they ran to Paige. As they left they saw my foot and made me come with them.

"It's not that bad trust me I've had worse." I said thinking of the many times I had been shot in the desert and patched it up myself. I thought back on it and realized that if I had a car this wouldn't have happened. I started to walk toward work watching the ambulance pull away when I remembered the Audi dealership a few blocks away. I walked toward it and thought of the cars I could buy. I walked into the main room going past the A4, the A8, the Q5, the TT, and the S4. I walked up to the Audi R8 Spyder admiring the way it looked and the speed it could get to.

A man walked up wearing a suit and a nametag that said Vladimir. He looked me up and down and started to move away.

"Hey you how much for the car?" I said.

"To much for you." he said.

"I don't know about that just tell me how much." I said glaring.

"It's 162,000 for the basic package." he said sighing.

"I'll take it." I said pulling out my credit card. I handed it to him and he laughed.

"Fine, let me go check that you have sufficient funds." he walked toward the computer. He came back ten minutes later. He motioned for me to follow him and led me to a desk. I sat in his office waiting for him to come back with the paperwork.

I turned my head and saw three men in suits walk in with a man in an expensive suit and Russian mob tattoos coating his neck and arms. He was said to be the leader in the US and Canada. They walked through the show room clearly looking for a car that they didn't yet possess. I slid down in my chair looking over at them before recognizing the guy in the between the guards. I had grown up with him as his uncle. He was Paige's godfather and also a Russian Mob Boss.

The guy came in with the papers and I signed them quickly and he signed the papers and handed me the keys to the car. I got up and slide the hat I had been carrying on and put sunglasses on to cover my face. I walked out not seeing anyone making my way to the door. I turned to see them bringing my car around when I ran smack into one of the guards. My sunglasses fell off and I found myself staring into the face of three angry men and another who looked incredulous. I ran past them and out the door. I jumped into my new car not caring about the engine or how fast I could go just wanting to get to work and forget about the whole thing.

I pulled into the driveway at HQ and dialed the hospital as I got out of the car.

"Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center how can I help you?" a nurse said a little too cheery for my taste.

"Yes I need an update on one of my family members her name is Paige Bennett." I said walking through the door into the office.

"Umm can you hold for a moment while I get the information?" she said still as cheery as ever.

"Sure it's not like I have anywhere to be." I muttered listening to the annoying music as I settled in at my new desk waiting for everyone else. It took fifteen minutes to get the girl back on the phone.

"Ma'am, are you there?" she said sounding a little frazzled like she should sound in a hospital.

"Yes I am can I get an update." I said.

"Umm she is in a recovery ward I can't tell you anything else but I could put you through to her." she said.

"That's all right I will just come by tonight." I said getting up from the desk and walking to the workout room. I hung up as I walked into the locker room. I changed into a tight fitting workout shirt that said Paddle Faster I Hear Banjos and a pair of yoga pants.

I walked out and started warming up with some basic Thai Chi moves. I moved onto more advanced moves until I was completely warmed up. I set up the punching bag so that I could kick the shit out of something. I had been practicing almost every form of martial arts since the age of 8 and I was considered an expert. I practiced for an hour straight not noticing the growing crowd forming to watch the spectacle. I turned to get some water and saw everyone watching me. I felt a little self-conscious feeling all the eyes boring into me. I walked past them and into the locker room grabbing a towel and going into one of the showers.

I felt the warm water rush over my body wiping away all the tension from my workout, my surfing, and all the other emotional shit I was dealing with. I climbed out of the shower wrapping the towel around me and grabbing my work clothes which consisted of a black tee shirt that had an open back and a pair of dark skinny jeans. I went to walk down stairs but I saw G practicing his hand to hand combat and I slid down the wall to a sitting position to watch.

He turned around and saw me there. I smiled as I felt like I was on pins and needles just because he had looked at me. I thought back on the other night, the way his hands felt against my body and the way it felt to kiss him. I got up and walked toward him.

When I got within a few feet I whispered just loud enough for him to hear "I enjoyed myself last night we should do it again." I turned then walking away from him and leaving what I had said to torture him just like it was torturing me.

***** That Night****

I walked into the hospital to pick my friend up. She was checking out and then she would be down. I saw her in a wheelchair being pushed by Dom of all people they were laughing together. I waved to them as they came toward me.

"Hey you, sorry about the leg but I went and got a car so I won't be needing yours anymore" I said hoping she had really forgiven me.

"Umm that's awesome but Dom's going to take me out to dinner and then bring me home." she said in a hopeful voice willing me to understand.

I nodded and watched them walk to his car and drive away. I smiled to myself, they made such a cute couple. My phone vibrated then and it said I had a text from G. I opened the message and it had a picture of beer and cheeseburgers with an address. I got into my car and followed my GPS to a house with the lights on.

I walked toward the door knowing how stupid I was being for falling head over heals for a guy who was my boss. But I turned off the reasonable part of my brain as I knocked on the door. G answered it smiled when he saw me. I walked in looking around his house which looked very similar to mine. I turned around as he shut the door and I took a step toward him which put me right in front of him. I kissed him and this time I knew I wouldn't stop. I dropped my bag and wrapped my arms around his neck still kissing him. He picked me up and carried me down the hall toward the bedroom.

I looked him in the eye and said "Our food is going to go bad sitting on the coffee table."

"Ohh screw the food we can order more." he said as he opened his bedroom door and pulled into the room. The only thing I could think was _damn he is the perfect guy _before I felt my shirt pulled off over my head.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up curled against Callen's chest. I thought back on last night smiling at the memories. I remembered Paige and the way she had been with Dom. I slid out from under his arm and grabbed his shirt.

I walked out into the living room grabbing the unopened beers and putting them in the fridge. Then I walked back and grabbed the food throwing it in the thrash. The garbage was full so I took it out still wearing just his shirt which came down to just over my butt. I walked inside and collected all of my clothes.

I went back into his bedroom and climbed onto the bed. I kissed him until he started to move. He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me down on top of him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up off the bed toward the shower. I kissed him again before pushing him into the bathroom.

Hey I'm going to get home to check on Paige and also get some clothes kay" I said thinking of how Paige would flip out when I didn't come home.

"Kay see you at work" he said before starting the shower. I threw my clothes on leaving his shirt on the floor. I walked to my car turning my phone on to find 7 voicemails. I listened to them most were from Paige but one was from Hetty. Hetty needed Paige and me to stay late tonight. Hmm wonder why I thought to myself before starting my car pulling out of the driveway.

*****Thirty Minutes Later*****

I parked in the parking lot of the supermarket. I walked in getting milk and cereal for the house and I bought two smoothies for breakfast. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to my apartment. I walked up the flight of stairs and opened the door slowly and disconnected the wire from the door. I walked into the kitchen to find no one there. I walked to Paige's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey are you awake I got breakfast" I said through the door.

"Come in" I heard Paige say in an irritated voice. I opened the door cautiously holding the smoothie in front of me. I walked over and set it on her bedside table. She looked over as me smiling for a second then looking confused.

"Where were you last night and why are you wearing the same clothes from yesterday" she said looking closer "and where's your bra?"

I looked down realizing my mistake to late. I got up turning to her smiling "Ohh I cam in late cause I heard it was supposed to be a good night for surfing and the clothes were the first thing I grabbed when I woke up and realized we didn't have any Breakfast Ohh and I had a sweatshirt on so I didn't need a bra." She snorted before grabbing the smoothie off of the table and walking to her bathroom. I turned releasing a sigh of relief. I walked out to the kitchen and put everything away. I walked to my bathroom and took all my clothes off. I looked to make sure my bullet holes were still looking okay. I turned in the shower before looking at my back in the mirror. I saw my tattoo that Paige called a tramp stamp. It was a tiger crouched down ready to spring. It was looking a little faded so I made a mental note to go get it touched up and maybe get a new one.

***** Three Hours Later*****

I sat at my desk waiting for anything to happen a murder or a kidnapping anything to get me out of this building. I got up and walked around my desk heading up to the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge looking through it trying to find something to eat. I closed the door and went to the cupboards and searched for anything. I found a thing that looked like a bag of cookies but had probably not been touched since World War Two. I sighed tossing it into the garbage and going back to scavenging. Once I had gone through everything finding nothing to eat but a lot of shit to throw out. I slammed the cabinet door before hearing someone come in behind me.

I turned slowly seeing Deeks standing there smiling. I looked at him noticing the bag from a fast food joint. He was also carrying a six pack of Berry Lemonade Jones soda. He held out one of them and set the rest on the table. He pulled two tacos out of the bag handing one to me.

"Thanks but you know nothing is ever going to happen between us right" I said making the end rhetorical.

"Yeah yeah I know but I can still be a friend right" he said phrasing his sentence the way I had said mine.

"Good as long as you understand" I said sitting down to eat.

"I do I promise" he said all of the sudden going serious. I looked at him smiling grabbing a Jones and twisting the cap off. I raised my bottle as thanks before eating my taco. Later we walked along the upstairs corridor that was open to the main area. I laughed at a joke he made and pulled him into the Tech. room. I looked at Erik and saw the question in his eyes.

"Please tell me you have anything a fist fight at a bar, a murder, a kidnapping, a sailor missing anything" I said begging at the end.

"Well since you are so desperate I can send you to patrol the base" he said grinning thinking that I wouldn't accept such a lame job.

"Okay we'll do it" I said pulling my keys out of my pocket. I started to walk down the stairs noting that Dom and Paige were both gone. I walked past G and Sam talking in the hall. I came close enough to G for him to wrap his arm around my waist. Instead he put his arm around my shoulder kissing me on the top of the head almost like a brother would do. I ducked under his arm pulling my keys out of my pocket.

"Nice car by the way" he said turning to go into the bullpen.

"Thanks I thought you might admire it" I said smiling. Deeks came over to me with a sullen look on his face. I walked to my car with him trailing behind me.

"Get over it Deeks at least we have something to do" I said.

***********That Night**********

"God there was nothing not even a fist fight all day I mean come on it's a Navy base" I said complaining to Paige who was cooking dinner.

"Well my day was a little more eventful but not much" she said with a sigh.

"Really well do tell because I got nothing interesting to tell you" I said not mentioning the fact that I slept with our team leader.

"Well," she started talking "Dom and I are really hitting it off I think he's going to ask me out soon."

"No way" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Yes way I really like him and I think he likes me" she said taking a pan off of the stove dividing the food onto two plates. My mouth was watering when I smelled the air. _Spaghetti and meatballs god I love when she cooks _I thought to myself.

After dinner I washed the dishes and went to go to bed. Paige turned to me smiling. She had her jacket in one of her hands and in the other she was holding her keys.

"Dom asked me to meat him in the park how cute is that" she said. Of course she was still a hopeless romantic even after everything we had gone through.

"See you later then" I said reaching for my ringing phone. I heard the door shut behind me as I answered the call.

"Christel" I said simply noticing it was Erik.

"There's someone who needs you to come to a meeting in MTAC and he's higher than both of our pay grades so if you could come in that would be awesome" he said sounding a little annoyed.

"I'll be there in ten minutes or less kay" I said.

"Fine but I want to go home so hurry please" he said sullenly. I walked into my room grabbing my khaki cargo pants and my strapless black shirt. I headed for the door grabbing my leather jacket and hooking up my defenses.

*****Five minutes later*******

I walked up the stairs toward the MTAC room. I walked in nodding to Erik and walking in front of the screen to see a man I knew well. I smiled saluting.


	17. Chapter 17

"Vice Admiral Cooper how are you today, sir?" I said pulling out my navy language.

"It's good to see you too Lieutenant Commander." he said smiling. I could feel Erik's eyes boring into my back.

"So what can I do for you tonight?" I said already dreading this call.

"Well we need you to be the eyes and ears for a mission in the Middle East." he said.

"Josh, you know I am no longer doing that kind of stuff." I said sighing.

"Yes, I'm aware. But I need you, Chris. The computers are out here I'm video chatting with my phone, please." he said nearly begging.

"Fine what are the coordinates and access codes?" I said pushing Erik's chair out of the way and pulling up a screen on the computer and grabbing a head piece. He told them to me and I brought up the thermals, satellite pics, and sound.

"Hello this is Lieutenant Commander Christy De Vries and I am going to be your eyes and ears. Can anyone give me a cliff notes version of the mission?" I said speaking to the entire group on the ground.

I pointed to Erik motioning him over and pulling up the same screens on the computer next to me. I grabbed a pen and paper writing him a message waiting for a description on the mission. Can you match the people in the thermals with the pictures on the satellite to find out if all the people are ours or if there are enemies hiding? I turned back to my screen as someone started talking.

"This is Captain Johnny Dutton and we are rescuing one of our own who is about a mile north of us." the man who seemed to be in charge of the mission said.

"Sounds good let's get you all home safely. How's that sound?" I said.

"That sounds like a great idea, I have ten men on the ground can you verify I have ten." he said to me. I started counting realizing there were way more than ten men on the screen.

"Umm there are 25 bodies on the map." I said confused. I realized then when I scrolled out that to the north there wasn't a single human thermal on that area.

"Ambush abort, I repeat, abort get out of there!" I said turning to Erik. "Call the closest planes and get them in there they need air support." I heard machine guns firing in my ear. A minute later everything went silent.

"Report captain report!" I said watching ten bodies starting to fade from the map. I zoomed in on the spots where they were fading seeing ten men dressed in camo dead on the ground. I got up throwing the headset onto the desk.

"Hey it's not your" Erik started to say. I cut him off with a hand storming out of the room and walking to my car. I got home disabling the wire and walking to the kitchen. I found a bottle of vodka in my liquor cabinet. I bypassed the glasses as I fell onto the couch turning the new episode of House on.

*******************TWO HOURS LATER***************

PAIGE'S POV

I walked up the stairs to Christy's apartment with Dom. I was really starting to like him and was hoping Christy would be asleep when we got here so I could invite him in. I got to the door and could here the Late Show on. I almost laughed because I know for a fact Christy hates the late show. I opened the door to find Christy sitting on the couch in a pair of sweats and a Boise State football jersey. Then I noticed to the mess everywhere and the shattered vodka bottle that must have been empty when she thrown it. I sighed letting the door fall open forgetting about Dom.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked.

"Umm looks like something shitty happened to her tonight and I mean really bad she never drinks vodka." I said heading over to pick up the papers that were scattered everywhere.

"Don't touch that." Christy snapped at me. I dropped the papers and went to the holes in the wall that were obviously caused by a fist. I sighed leaning down starting to pick up the glass. Christy finally passed out after a few minutes and I went to evaluate the damage she had caused to herself. The skin on her knuckles was completely gone and it felt like she had fractured a bone in her wrist.

"Dom, can you go to the medicine cabinet and grab me the medicine kit in the camo bag" I said referring to my field medical kit. He came back a few minutes later and I began patching her up.

I got up and threw away the bloody towel I had used. I turned to Dom who had stayed through the ordeal instead of bailing. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you." I said looking up at him.

"Not a problem I can help you carry her to her room and the clean up if you want." he said smiling sweetly.

"Umm only if you want to I can get it if you don't and I understand if you don't." I said smiling.

"I'd love to" he said picking Christy up and carrying her to her bedroom.

I turned and picked up as much as I could. I felt an arm snake around my waist spinning me to face him. I laughed as the radio turned on and he switched it to Crimson and Clover. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest. We danced back and forth around the room until the end of the song when he leaned in taking my face in his hands and kissing me slowly. I pulled him toward the couch sitting down on top of him. I kissed him once more before getting up and walking to my bedroom and grabbing a short night gown that was on the top of my basket. It was Ed Hardy and it was short and black with a tiger holding a rose. I grabbed a couple pillows and my comforter carrying them out and setting them on the couch. He smiled at me as I sat down next to him. He pulled me against his chest and grabbed the blanket covering us up. The last thing I remember is Dom kissing the top of my head as I drifted off to sleep.

***********Next Morning Christy's POV*****************

I woke up rolling over in bed to find a nasty looking sandwich sitting there with a note. I grabbed the note opening it seeing Paige's horrible yet unmistakable handwriting. _H__ey you were really drunk last night so I called in sick for you. Clean the house up please its embarrassing. Ohh and it's your birthday next month what do you want to do? See you tonight luv ya peace. P.S. My godfather called he said you are no longer on the kill list so there is something to be happy about see you later_. I got up and grabbed a Gatorade out of my closet and a bottle of Tylenol. I went out to clean the house plotting ways to get out of my birthday.


	18. Chapter 18

I was sitting on the couch later that night with a glass of 2005 Clerico Tre Vigne Barbera that Paige had bought. I didn't really enjoy wine but it numbed the pain and right now that was what I needed. I picked up the files and started flipping through them. They weren't just names anymore they had faces, families, careers, and lives. I had lost ten people.

They weren't names to me anymore like they used to be. I was a sniper for God's sake, I mean, I had killed people more times than I could count. For some reason this was affecting me more than any other time. I flipped through the next file looking at the family picture. I felt a tear roll off my cheek.

I heard a knock on the door and I got up to get it. I got to the door and looked through the peephole and saw Dom with bags from the store. I opened the door with an expression that could kill. He took an impulsive step back before smiling awkwardly.

"Can I help you?" I said sarcastically. I was pissed and I needed someone to take it out on.

"Well For one you could leave so I can make a romantic dinner for the girl I like, secondly you could stop being an ass what have I done to deserve it." he said obviously in a hurry.

"Fine I'll get my clothes on and go down to the bar. Oh wait, this is my house I think I'll go sit in my room with a book and a six-pack of beer." I said getting angrier by the minute. I glared at him but I let him in anyways. I slammed the door and walked into the kitchen grabbing my six-pack in the fridge hoping it would keep me numb for the rest of the night. I turned around to find Dom looking at the files I had scattered all over the table.

"Hey those are mine put them down." I said with as much venom as I could muster.

"Who are these people, anyway? I mean are they ex boyfriends or coworkers in a previous job?" he said setting one down and looking at another.

"None of your business but if you really want to know they are the reason I am acting like this." I said storming to my room and slamming the door. I grabbed my laptop and my book flopping onto my bed. I sat for an hour until I heard the front door open and someone gasp.

"It looks amazing." I heard Paige say in the living room. I heard Dom whisper something to Paige who then came and knocked on my door.

"Hey it's me can we talk about what went down last night Erik told us that something happened." she said standing next to my door.

That bar was really starting to look appealing but there was somewhere else I could go. It would break another rule that was sacred among people like Paige and I. Never become close with anyone you work with. I was about to break that rule because of some stupid accident. I got up grabbing my phone and my leather jacket. I walked to the door sliding my knee high leather boots over my skinny jeans. I opened it walked past Paige to the door where my keys were hanging up.

"I'm going out. I probably won't be back till morning. Actually I'm going to grab an extra change of clothes so I don't need to come back here." I said to Paige and Dom.

I turned around and went back to my room going to my closet which was empty. I looked at the laundry baskets realizing they were full. I sighed and went to my dresser. I pulled open the sports drawer which contained shirts and jerseys from my favorite teams. I had shirts for the Seattle Seahawks, the Indianapolis Colts, the Seattle Sounders, the UW huskies, the Boise State Broncos, The Navy Midshipmen, Tony Stewart, Dale Earnhardt Jr., and the San Antonio Spurs. All these teams were hated in L.A. which made my life ten times harder but who gives a shit. I grabbed a pair of shorts and my old Boise State shirt from when I lived near there. I also grabbed my Seahawks embroidered jeans and jersey to wear tomorrow. I remembered I still had a bra at his house so I grabbed the rest of the stuff I needed and made my way to the door with a backpack.

"Hey see you tomorrow" Paige said without interrogating me.

I turned and walked to my car knowing interrogation would start tomorrow. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket as I started the car and felt the purr of the engine. I had one person to call and then I could relax and feel miserable inside. I dialed the number and by the second ring someone picked up.

"Hello." he said simply.

"Hi." I said feeling butterflies.

"Oh, Christy, hi. Umm, what can I do for you?" he said his tone changing.

"Well I hate to do this to you but can I stay at your place tonight? I have to be somewhere where I can sulk without getting the third degree of sympathy." I said saying more than I had planned to.

"Of course you are always welcome here." he said and could hear the smile in his voice.

I maneuvered through the cross streets and found my way to the house again. I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. I got to the door and knocked. I heard someone walk to the door and then he opened it. I looked into his eyes as I walked in. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pulling me toward the only furniture in the living room the couch. I let him pull me onto the couch but as soon as he did I sat up pulling my leather jacket off revealing my Indianapolis Colts shirt. I threw the coat onto my bag then I lost my boots. Next I undid my jeans pulling them off and throwing them in the same place.

"Damn you make it so hard to resist you." he said into my ear.

"Well then don't I need something to take this crap off my mind?" I said trying to get up.

"I would be there's a problem my favorite show is on." he said looking down at me.

"Oh, I see so after that I really need to sleep." I said.

"I don't know how much sleep we'll get but I guess we could always come down with a cold." he said laughing. I curled against his chest until I fell asleep with a guy I barely knew. I was enveloped by the warmth from his skin as he carried me to his room. I felt him lay me down on the bed before going to leave.

"Where are you going?" I whined half asleep.

"The couch, I thought you would find the bed more comfortable." he said looking at me.

"Well I'm in your bed and I need a companion so please come and sleep here." I said looking into his eyes.

He smiled and climbed onto the bed. He grabbed me and rolled me on top of him. I laughed before kissing him once again. It still felt like the first time I had kissed him and I could feel it leading to that again. I pulled my shirt off and then I felt him pull his off. I could feel the heat and I didn't want it to stop. I never wanted it to stop.


	19. Chapter 19

momI woke up around five in the morning and felt an arm around me and a body pressed against mine. I smiled and rolled over so I was facing G. I curled into his chest and felt two arms wrap around me.

"Good morning." I said still sounding sleepy.

"Good morning to you too." he said smiling before kissing me. I got up moving to grab the sheet. I got it wrapped around me and went to find my clothes. I heard him get up and make his way over to me. I turned expecting him to be farther away than he was. I ran into him almost falling over. He caught me and we fell to the ground together. We were both laughing when I heard my phone ringing. I sighed getting up and grabbing his shirt. I put it on as I made my way to the living room.

"Hello" I said not recognizing the number.

"Hey sis I'm in a lot of trouble with various mobs and I need your help" a guy I knew well said.

"Where did you get this number Ohh and what the hell I said not to call me I'd call you" I said hiding a smile. It had been a long time since I had heard the voice on the other line. He was originally one of my ex's who ended up being my best friend on one of our missions. We had become like siblings but I hadn't heard from him in months.

"That's not important I know you're in L.A. I need you to pull what we did in Venezuela and before tomorrow otherwise I'm dead" he said whispering.

"Paige has to be a part of this" I said whispering so that Callen couldn't hear me.

"Fine I have to go just disappear and do it perfectly I don't need NCIS involved or the F.B.I." he said almost angry.

"Maxwell Edward doesn't make me call your mother, love you see you soon" I said. He hung up and I walked into the bedroom.

"Hey, I'm sorry but something came up I have to go" I said knowing this could be the last time I would see him. I walked toward him and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and held me for a minute. I got dressed and walked to my car. I looked back at the house and the guy standing in the door. I got in and drove toward home.

I walked up the stairs and into my apartment. Paige and Dom were sitting having breakfast.

"You get out I have stuff to tell Paige" I said looking at Dom. He looked at Paige and then got up.

"See you in a bit" he said kissing the top of her head. Paige smiled until he walked out the door.

"What the hell just because you don't have a guy doesn't mean I don't" she said glaring at me.

"Look I get it I made you mad but I need you to be my backup on a mission" I said urging her to get it.

"Wait you don't mean on a CIA kind of mission do you" Paige said all of the sudden concerned.

"Well kinda, I need you to watch someone and if they move shoot them" I said.

"Fine what are we using" she said knowing she couldn't change my mind.

Well I was thinking a Barrett M107 and an AK47 sound good" I said knowing she was a good shot with both guns.

"Sounds amazing" Paige said sounding a little too excited. Paige didn't know she was shooting me and that's all I needed. It would crush her to know she was the one who shot me but it had to be done.

******************Next Evening*********************

I sat on the bench in downtown LA waiting for something. I looked over my shoulder to see if Paige was set in her spot which she was. I looked around and saw to figures headed my way "shit" I said under my breath. The people looked a lot like Deeks and Kensi. I got up and started walking back to my car. I could feel the drug slowing my pulse I started to stagger.

"Miss, can I help you" I heard Deeks say as I walked closer to the parking lot. I heard the gunshot then felt it hit the dissolving blood pack. I felt another shot hit and penetrate causing a small bullet wound but nothing serious it only looked serious. I heard yelling and I felt Deeks flip me over.

I heard voices around me before I passed out.

************Two days later*******************

I opened my eyes straining them against the light. I felt the pain of the unplanned bullet wound and pushed it out of my head along with all the memories from the last few weeks. I had been pronounced dead on the scene and taken to a morgue where my body was "stolen" and brought here. Where was here? I looked around some more trying to find clues. It was hard to breathe and I looked down at the bruise that covered my chest. I winced and went to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that it might hurt a lot" a voice said from across the room.

"How long is this going to take I want to get back and I hurt people I care about" I said thinking of G and the way he had lost all his family similar to me.

"I don't know a month or so" Max said.

"Great I thought you said it would be a quick mission" I said mad now.

"This isn't a mission I don't work for anyone right now you're helping me" he said.

"So I don't get a call for years and then when you're in trouble you want me to leave my life and help you" I said disgusted.

"Shh I hear something" he said moving to the door with a gun in his hands. He had changed a lot since I had last seen him. He used to be a muscle man with dark hair and bright brown eyes now though he looked sickly. He had sunken eyes with patched of hair missing and he was skin and bones. I rolled off the bed and slid under it hiding. I could hear someone picking the lock and a guns safety clicking off.

The door flew open and I heard three quick gun shots. Something grabbed my foot and I kicked out impulsively. Some one pulled me out from under the bed and I looked into Max's eyes. I grabbed his arm and looked at it. His arm was riddled with needle marks from drugs. I sighed as he helped me to my feet.

"Max how'd this happen, how could you start drugs" I said holding his arm out. He tried to pull his arm back but he had lost all of his strength. He tried to swing at me but I ducked it easily. He ran out the door and I followed him watching where I was going. I was getting weird looks from people and I looked down at my clothes. I was still wearing the same clothes I had been when I "died". _Shit _I thought ducking into the nearest clothing store. I grabbed a tee shirt and a pair of jeans off of one of the shelves. I walked back to the changing room and put them on. Coming out of the dressing room I noticed Max was waiting for me. Leaving a fifty on the counter I walked out of the store and he started walking toward a bar. I followed him and we went inside.

**************** Two Weeks later****************************

We were sitting at a hotel in the crappy part of town. I was still wearing the tee-shirt and jeans I had been wearing the first day I woke up here. Since them I had gotten Max out of as much shit as I could but it was a difficult task considering most of the people were mob affiliates.

I looked at the passport with Max's picture on it. It was counterfeit of course and it would help him get to Australia and out of harms way. I had been beaten, shot at, tortured, and run over by a car for him and I was sick of it. I grabbed the medical kit and sterilized the needle with alcohol and a lighter. I pulled my shirt of and started sewing up the knife wound that went across my stomach. Once I finished I moved on to washing and disinfecting my eyelid. Then I bandaged up my ribs and wrist.

I looked over at Max who was passed out with a bottle of Whiskey in his hand. I got up and walked to the door leaving a note taped to the door with a passport and the one-way ticket to Australia. It was time for me to go home. I walked down the street toward the nearest bus stop a few miles away. I heard a car turn the corner driving slowly obviously looking for someone. I ducked behind a parked car and hid there for a few minutes. I got up and walked to the bus stop.

I was sitting in the back of the bus where no one was. My eyes were watching at the floor because there were some men in the bus who looked menacing considering I didn't have a gun and I had four cracked ribs and a fractured wrist. I reached up and held my Star of David necklace. I said a quiet Jewish prayer.

We finally got to the bus depot and I walked over to the bus that went by my apartment. I heard the guys from the bus follow me. It was going to be a long night.

The bus pulled up to the bus stop a mile from my house and I got off quickly. I stared walking in the direction of the apartment. I heard the creeps walking behind me laughing and still following me. I was more paranoid than usual and I could see all the things they would do to me if they caught me.

I finally got to my apartment and ran up the stairs. I got to my door and turned to see if the guys had followed me but they hadn't. I opened the door and saw Paige dressed in black and crying into Dom's shoulder.

"I can't believe we buried her today" Paige said sobbing.

"Umm you buried an empty coffin actually" I said slowly. They both turned and stared at me as if they were seeing a ghost.

"Christy" they said in unison.


	20. Chapter 20

I was sitting at my desk. I had told Paige not to tell anyone because I wanted to surprise everyone. I went to turn my laptop on forgetting my broken ribs. I hit my knees just as G and Sam walked in talking.

"Looks like we have a new replacement" Sam said.

"Great just another reminder…" G said throwing a bag into his chair.

"Looks like she's got just as bad of a taste in teams" Sam said sounding a little pissed.

"Well if you really want a replacement I'm sure Hetty can find one." I said turning around. They stared at me like I wasn't actually there. I looked at G and saw the pain in his face. He got up and hugged me so tight my ribs started hurting again.

"Ouch." I said smiling. They looked at me in concern just as Deeks, Kensi, and Hetty walked in talking. They looked at me and I waved.

"What'd you mean by ouch?" Sam said.

"I may have been working with a friend to get him free of some bad people and those bad people like baseball bats, guns, cars, knives, torture, and fists as weapons and well as boots." I said showing them my wrist, my ribs, my stomach, and my legs modeled in bruises. Everyone looked in horror at everything I had taken for a friend.

"Can we get to work" I said unrolling my jeans and sleeves. Everyone murmured agreeing.

*************************That Night************************

I caught up to G in the parking lot after a boring day at work. There had been a suicide but that was it.

"So you wanna come over I'm sure I have a six pack in the fridge." I said smiling.

"Look I don't think we should see each other. It's against the rules and Sam knows." he said looking at his hands.

"Who care if Sam knows, and screw the rules?" I said.

"Look, I had fun but I don't like you anymore." he said unlocking his car. This was a completely different guy from who I had seen this morning.

"Fine!" I said turning before he could say anything else.

I got in my car and drove for hours fighting the tears and the emotions I felt. I finally drove home after driving halfway to San Francisco and back. It was Friday so there was no rush to go home. I got in about two am and went straight to my room. I set my alarm for 5 in the morning so I could go surf. Screw the guys, screw relationships and fuck my love life I was going to enjoy where I was and fuck anyone who tried to change me.

***************ONE MONTH LATER************

I woke up and looked at the calendar. My birthday. Great. I walked out into the living room and found Paige and Dom still asleep on the couch. I grabbed my wet suit and my bikini. I put the swimsuit on and pulled a tee shirt on that said If You Can Read Thank a Teacher, If You Can Read in English Thank a Marine. I walked out of the apartment grabbing my surf board and unlocking my car. I got to the car and strapped the surfboard on top. It looked pretty funny, I mean, a surf board on top of an Audi R8. I drove to Chevron Reef and jumped out pulling my shirt off and grabbing my wetsuit. I slid it on watching the waves roll in and zipped the suit up. I grabbed my board and ran to the water.

I heard someone pull up in a car behind me and I turned to see who it was.

"Deeks, what's up?" I yelled toward my partner. He ran up to me and picked me up hugging me.

"Hey you, I thought I saw your car but I wasn't sure." he said walking into the water.

"Is Erik coming today" I asked.

"No idea. I thought he said something about going further north." Deeks said turning back to me. He splashed me then I ran into the water after him. We got out to where the waves were perfect and I looked over at him.

"Deeks, I don't think I've ever had a cooler partner or friend." I said smiling.

"Yeah, well, your pretty cool too, sis." he said as he started paddling to catch a wave.

_Oh no you don't! _I thought paddling after him. If no one remembered my birthday I would just have to make the most of it by myself. If no one remembered my birthday I would just have to make the most of it by myself.

**********Two Hours Later*********

I sat on the beach next to Deeks watching the waves roll in.

"Hey we need to do a weekend surf trip with Erik. Go up to San Francisco area" Deeks said smiling.

"Yeah we can take one of your cars and car camp. It would be awesome" I said getting up. I grabbed my bag and looked at my phone.

"Its 8:30 we gotta be to work soon" I said grabbing my board.

"Yeah I'm gonna head there see you soon" he said with a question in his voice.

"Yep see you there" I said jogging to my car. I had just enough time to get home, get dressed and get to work. I pulled out onto the road and the traffic was so thick it was like a parking lot. I finally got to my turn twenty minutes later and raced to my apartment. I ran up the stairs and realized I had left the key in the house when I left. I walked to the window to Paige's room and tried to open it. It was locked of course. I ran down to the stairs to the Maintenance room and knocked on the door.

"Hi I locked myself out can I get a key" I said out of breath.

"What apartment" the guy said angrily.

"312 it's registered under Christy DeVries" I said impatiently. He handed me the key and I ran back upstairs. I walked in and ran to my room. I had two minutes till I had to be at work. I ran to my closet and it was empty. I rifled through my dresser and found nothing. Of course Paige hadn't done the laundry. I looked in my closet again and found a white button down shirt and a short thigh high black skirt.

"Great this is awesome I'm going to look like a slutty office worker" I said out loud. I pulled off my swim suit and slid into the shirt. I grabbed the skirt and zipped it as I ran to my shoes. I pulled a pair of black heels off my shoe rack and put them on.

"Thanks Paige I really hope I don't have to run after anybody" I said to the air yet again if I keep talking to myself I might get a trip to the loony pin. I ran out the door locking it with my key behind me. I ran down the stairs barefoot and slid the key under the Maintenance door. I got in my car and raced out the parking lot.

I pulled into the parking lot ten minutes later and walked inside. I sat at my desk and Deeks started laughing.

"Ever heard of casual Friday" he said smiling.

"Ever heard of roommates who don't do laundry" I said looking at Paige.

"Look I'm barely ever home which makes it hard to do laundry" she said looking at paperwork she had. I got up and went to walk up to the training room when Dom got up to follow me. I looked at him and he pulled me into an empty room.

"What's up" I asked trying to keep my temper in line.

"I need to ask you about something I want to give Paige this weekend" he said pulling out a little black box.

"Oh my god, are you purposing to her" I said looking at the box. He opened it showing me the brightest diamonds I had ever seen. It was a ring that had diamonds around the band with a big circular diamond with smaller diamonds surrounding it.

"It's beautiful. I'm so happy for you" I said smiling. I walked out of the room and straight up stairs I needed some stress relief considering everyone seemed to have forgotten my birthday. I never seemed to like it when people did throw me parties but when people forgot it pissed me off. Hmm that was a question I should ask he shrink. I'm sure he has a shrinky answer. I walked into the locker room and grabbed my boxing shorts and my gym shirt. I also grabbed my harness and boxing gloves. I walked out strapping my gloves on and proceeded to beat the shit out of the punching bag for an hour. When I turned around G was standing there watching.

"What" I said glaring at him.

"Well I was wondering if you needed a partner or if you wanted to hang out" he said looking at his hands.

"You broke this off remember so don't go asking for it back" I said turning to my harness and sliding it on. I walked over to the rock wall and started climbing. I got half way up the wall when G started talking again.

"Hey I really like you but Hetty was catching on and I wasn't going to let either of us lose our jobs" he said.

"Screw my job you are the closest thing I've had to a relationship in years" I said hanging from one arm 15 feet up.

"Look that's what I figured you'd say but I wasn't going to let you ruin your career" he said looking up at me.

"It wasn't your decision to make it was mine" I said looking down. My foot slipped then and I found myself dangling by my hand over the floor fifteen feet below.

"Christy stay there I'll get help" Callen said running out of the room. Worst fucking day of my life and my birthday never the less this is great I'm just hangin around. I could feel myself starting to slip and I tried to reach up with the other hand. I could feel myself slipping more when I tried to reach up. Great just another thing to deal with. What was next getting hit by a car?

I heard Paige and Sam run in and evaluate the situation. I heard Paige walk toward the wall and start climbing up. I felt Paige grab my arm and pull me back to the wall. I climbed down and walked away. Paige caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"What the hell was that you're the best climber in the US maybe even North America and you almost fall" Paige said questioning me as I made my way into the locker.

"Look I was distracted that's all" I said looking at my hand. It was a little torn up but nothing a little gauze and stretch bandage.

"Well get you're head on straight or someone could get hurt" Paige said over her shoulder walking out.

I got dressed in silence and walked down stairs.

**************Five Hours Later****************

I walked into my apartment and straight to my room. I slid out of my skirt and unbuttoned my shirt. I went for my sweatpants when I heard someone come in.

"I need a drink and some clubbing time, get dressed kay" Paige yelled at me through the door.

"Fine" I said shortly my birthday and I couldn't escape. I walked to my closet and pulled out some of my clubbing dresses.

"Oh and were going to a fancier club so something cute not slutty" Paige yelled.

I grabbed half on the clothes and put them back. Some were slutty others I didn't want to wear. I grabbed a black dress with thin straps. It was short and tight fitted. If Paige didn't know it was my birthday then I was going to have fun without her. I grabbed a pair of black pumps with a two inch heel. I sat down on the couch to wait for Paige to come out. She came out in a pink one shoulder dress with black flats and a black metallic clutch. I grabbed my keys and walked out of the house. I locked the door and made my way with Paige down to her car. We got in and drove for an hour.

We pulled up in front of a restraunt and club. I got out and walked inside not waiting for Paige. I decided I was going to find a guy and sleep with him before the night was over. I turned the corner and everyone was there.

_**A/n= I need to hear what you guys think. I need feedback. What do you want to hear. What do you think so far. I need feedback otherwise I won't be able to think of anything for the next chapter. Inspire me I dare you. **_


	21. Chapter 21

"Happy Birthday!" Sam said coming up and hugging me. Deeks wasn't far behind. I walked back to the table everyone was sitting at.

"Wow, I feel like a total bitch now." I said smiling.

"Why?" Kensi said laughing. She was wearing a metallic grey dress with a one shoulder strap.

"Well I kinda thought everyone forgot and I was a little pissed." I said feeling guilty.

"You think I would forget you sis?" Paige said hugging me. I noticed then that G wasn't there. Everyone started talking and I got up to go get a drink and to get away from them. Don't get me wrong I love people but when they start talking I start feeling left out. I walked up to the bar and sat on one of the stool.

"I'll take a margarita double the alcohol." I said motioning toward the bartender. He smiled and grabbed a glass.

"On the rocks or blended?" he asked looking up at me.

"Blended lasts longer." I said glancing back at the table. Everyone was laughing at what Paige was saying.

"So a party you don't want to be at?" the bar guy asked. I turned back to him and laughed.

"It's a party for me so I do want to be here. It's just my friend is telling everyone my sad life story and I can't sit and listen to that." I said.

"Here's your margarita." he said putting it in front of me.

"Thanks." I said looking back at the table. I looked around the club and saw Callen making his way into the club. Great.

"Oh and guess what you get to meet my living hell today." I said looking up at the bartender. He raised his eyebrow but kept working. G sat down on the stool next to me. He motioned for the bartender who walk over and looked at him.

"I'll take a beer." G said obviously not grasping the meaning of club.

"Hey." G said looking at me.

"Oh hi I didn't see you there" I said looking at him. As soon as our eyes met I could feel my resolve melting and my heart felt like putty.

*************POV of G Callen************

I walked into the club Paige had told me to go to. I hadn't argued at the time because it was Paige and I wanted to get out of the office. There were people there who I didn't want to see. I wasn't a people person I never was and never will be. I enjoyed sitting with the team but it hurt too much when I had to sit next to Christy. Every day I could feel the resentment, hurt, and hostility she directed at every spare moment of her time. All I wanted was to grab her, kiss her and then tell her why I had broken up with her.

It wasn't my fault. I had been given direct orders from Hetty who could tell I was emotionally and physically strained after trying night and day to find the killers. Then after weeks she shows up days after we buried her. I sighed pulling myself back to reality and made my way to the bar. I sat down and motioned for the bartender then ordered a beer. I sunk back into my thoughts and could see clearly the sadness in Christy's eyes when I had said, Look, I had fun but I don't like you anymore.

All I wanted to do was explain but I couldn't. I wasn't going to let anyone get fired or transferred. We were a family and family stick together. I turned and realized who was sitting next to me.

"Hey," I said looking down at Christy who was sitting with a margarita.

"Oh I didn't see you there." she said obviously trying to hurt me. I looked at her for a while until she looked up and stared into my eyes. I could see the pain written on them. I could feel pain of my own bubbling up inside me.

"Look I don't want to do this anymore can I tell you everything." I said grabbing the beer.

"Sure you can explain if you want." she said glaring at her drink. I told her why I had to break up with her and how Hetty had given me an ultimatum. She sighed and looked back at the table. By the time I was done talking she had gone through three double shot margaritas.

**********POV of Christy***************

I listened to the end of his story and actually felt like forgiving him but maybe that was the booze talking. I looked back at the table with our friends sitting around it. I wanted to go and join them but I also wanted to stay here with him.

I got up and made my way to the table G followed close behind me.

"Hate doin this to everyone but I'm goin to have G drive me home cause I am drunk and I don't need to be driving." I said, voice slurred, looking at everyone.

Paige looked weird for a moment then everyone wished me a final happy birthday and I walked outside. G was trailing behind me. We got to my car and I tossed him my keys. I got in and must have fallen asleep because I woke up at my apartment.

I sat up and looked around. He was sitting on the kitchen counter with one of my beers. I sat up and looked at the clock it said it was 11.

"Is Paige home?" I said looking back at him.

"No, she called to make sure I got you home okay." he said smiling his god damn sexy smile. I looked away knowing my resolve was crumbling. I heard him walking toward me and I just gave up. Who cares if I was mad at him? I liked him a lot and he was the closest thing to a boyfriend I had in a long time. I felt the couch move slightly as he sat down. I got up and made my way toward my room.

"Well I'll just go then." he said getting behind me.

"You don't have to. I was going to throw some pajamas on and watch a movie it is Friday." I said turning around.

He smiled and threw his jacket in one of the chairs. I walked into my bedroom and grabbed my sweats. I went to put them on but then I saw my Ed Hardy nightgown and grabbed that instead. I had forgiven him and I was hoping he would spend the night. Paige was leaving town in the morning and I wasn't going to be trapped here alone.

I slipped the night gown on. It wasn't really a nightgown it was more of a long camisole. It was black and had two tigers on it. I smiled and headed into the living room. I walked over to the couch and grabbed the blanket Paige used to "spice" up the room. I flipped the TV on and found the movie channels before curling up against G. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I flipped through the movie list until I found The Hurt Locker.

"Good choice." G whispered in my ear.

"Thanks." I said turning around till I was facing him. I kissed him and didn't stop till the opening credits were done. My phone rang then and I looked at it. I saw Paige's name flash across the screen.

I grabbed it and answered it "Hey Paige, what's up?"

"Umm I don't think I'm coming home tonight. Dom and I are going to a resort and I already have clothes. Sorry." she said trying to explain herself.

"That's fine I'll see you Sunday night" I said looking up at G smiling "I'm a bit busy anyway. My weekend looks booked." I said winking. He smiled at me and held me tighter.

"Kay night" she said hanging up. I curled into G and turned toward the movie.

**************2 hours later**************

I flipped the TV off and got up. G was asleep and I covered him up with the blanket. I walked to my room and laid down. I set my alarm for 4 in the morning and drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up to my alarm clock screaming in my ear. I had forgotten how bad tequila gave me hangovers. I slammed my hand down onto my alarm and tried to remember last night. I remembered I hadn't drunk much at the bar and that Callen had drove me home. Then I remembered the movie and the bottle of tequila we had finished off while watching it. I got up and walked into the living room finding G still sleeping. I smiled and wrote a note telling him I was headed out to surf.

I grabbed my black and white bikini and my wetsuit. I let my clothes drop to the floor before sliding my surfing gear on. I grabbed a pair of flip-flops, my gun, my badge and my surf board. I was at the door when I realized I had forgotten my phone. I ran back and grabbed it. I walked down the stairs to my car and strapped the board on the top of it. I looked back at the apartment wanting to go and curl up on the couch. I sighed starting the car and pulling away quickly. I drove to a new beach Deeks and Erik had suggested. Neither of them would be up right now especially after the club last night. I smiled and followed the directions coming from my GPS.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out. I looked around at the empty beach and smiled there was no one who would get in my way. I left my gun, shoes, badge, and phone in my car. I undid the board and ran to the water. I dropped my towel and keys in a pile before diving in.

After an hour of surfing I walked to the beach checking that my keys were still there. I looked up at the car to make sure it was still in one piece. It was so I turned back to the water and watched the sun come up. Once it had come up a stood up and unzipped my wet suit. I was alone on this beach with a wide open ocean to swim in. I walked out into the water feeling the cold creep into me. I dove in and patted out a half mile. I turned around and swam back in as fast as I could. I looked up and saw something floating in the water. I sighed and swam toward it. I got to the thing and grabbed it, probably not the smartest idea because it turned out to be a body. Ya, something for me to drag to land. I looked at the face and noticed the dog tags around his neck. Great a soldier. I drug it back to shore and looked at the dog tags. He was a marine, even better.

I grabbed my keys and walked up to my car with all my stuff. I strapped my board to the car and dried off quickly. I grabbed my phone and dialed Erik's number hoping he would answer.

Ring

Ring

Ring

_Come on Erik _I thought looking over to check on the body.

"Hello" Erik said yawning into the phone. I hated waking him up but it was necessary.

"I found a body in the ocean today at that beach Deeks and you suggested" I said looking over my shoulder again.

"What are you a magnet for interesting things? Call the cops, give a statement, and let me go back to sleep." he said. I could tell he was glaring.

"Did I mention he was a marine? Even better a captain." I said knowing this could peak his interest. He sighed and I heard him get up.

"Send me thumb prints if you can, a picture of his face, and a picture of the dog tags." he said firing up his home computer system.

I smiled and got to work taking photos and stamping fingers. I heard a car pull up so I put a hand on my gun. I heard yelling so I looked up and saw Deeks waving. He ran up and looked at the body.

"Well this looks fun." he said slowly.

"Ohh shut up and help me we have work to do." I said wanting to get out of here as fast as possible. I had a guy sitting in my apartment waiting for me to come home. I sighed and dialed a number before walking out of Deek's range of hearing.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

_This is Callen leave a message_. I sighed and waited for the beep.

"Hey so I found a dead body surfing. I might be longer than expected. I think we're just waiting on the Medical examiner. See you soon." I walked back to the body.

"Looks like a drowning." Deeks said before standing back up.

"Oh really Dr. Deeks, and what gave it away, the fact that the body was found in the water or the fact that I said that a few minutes ago?" I glared at him over the body.

"Someone forgot their happy juice this morning." Deeks said almost dancing around. Just then the Medical examiner pulled up and I sighed.

"You're lucky that van can only carry one body at a time." I said walking up to meet the examiner. Deeks grimaced and followed me.

"Hello special agents how are you all today?" the medical examiner said smiling.

"I'd be doing a lot better if I could go home and lay on the couch." I said half smiling. Deeks sighed behind me and I turned to glare at him.

"Hey doc is there any way you could fit two bodies in that van of yours?" I said smirking.

"Alas my dear, I can only take one body at a time." he said bending over the body. I sighed and leaned against my car. Fifteen minutes later the examiner and Deeks walked up to the parking lot with the body.

"It looks like an accidental drowning but I will let you know when I get to him." the examiner said.

"Well call me when you know more." I said opening my car door.

"Hey you want to go get some food?" Deeks said smiling.

"I can't there's someone waiting for me at home." I said climbing into my car.

"Christy's got a boyfriend, Christy's got a boyfriend!" Deeks started chanting sarcastically.

"Yes I do but you will never find out whom." I said winking at him before pulling away.

I turned the radio on and Sweet Child O' Mine came on. I drove home as fast as I could hoping to get back so I could catch a few Saturday morning cartoons like I used to with my family. I pulled into the parking lot and grabbed everything out of the car. I hauled my board up and set it down before unlocking the door. I walked in unzipping my wet suit and dropping it on the floor. I set my board against the wall and threw my stuff in the hamper.

"Your back." I heard G say from the couch.

"Yes I am and just in time too." I said smiling before turning the TV on.

"What are we watching?" he said pulling me in my swim suit into his lap.

"Saturday morning cartoons." I said smiling.

I got up reluctantly and walked into the bathroom. I threw my swimsuit on the floor and jumped into the shower. I got out and heard the transformers theme music playing and I ran into the bedroom to look for something to wear. I grabbed a baggy plaid shirt and a pair of denim daisy dukes.

I walked into the living room and over to the couch. Callen smiled at me and I sat in his lap with my legs on either side of him. I leaned in and kissed him slowly at first then faster until the shows came back on. I rolled off of him and curled into his side turning the volume up. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me. At that moment in time I was happier than I had ever been.

*#Sunday Evening*#

I was sitting in the living room listening to music and drinking a beer. G had left earlier that day to go and hang out with Sam. I was sitting thinking about last night and how amazing it had been. I walked into my bedroom and grabbed a shirt that looked a little big for me. I threw it on before realizing it was Callen's black tee shirt. I shrugged my shoulders, who cares if I wear a shirt that's too big for me. I went out to the living room and was about to sit down when the door opened. I embraced Paige as she walked in.

"How was your vacation?" I asked as we sat in the living room.

"It was good." She bit her lip.

"But?" I coaxed.

"I've got to tell you something. And if you tell anyone I will kill you!"

I promised, knowing she was serious.

"Well…?"


	23. Chapter 23

"Christel I'm," Paige said before I heard someone knock on the door.

"Could you hold that thought?" I said getting up and walking to the door.

I opened it and G was standing there with a bag of Chinese food and a six pack of beer. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arm around his neck and hugged him like I would a close friend.

"Hey bro, how are ya?" I said looking into his eyes. He looked around the room and saw Paige.

"Hey Paige, good to see you again, I thought I would bring dinner over for Christy and we could hang out." he said smiling at Paige. She sighed and got up grabbing her bag.

"You don't have to leave I was going to kick him out." I said grabbing Paige's arm.

"No you guys can hang out I'll go to a restaurant." she said almost walking past me.

"Callen out now!" I said shoving him out the door.

"See you guys tomorrow." he said walking down the stairs.

"Okay now you have to spill I just kicked my boy… brother out." I said pulling her to the couch.

"Kay well, I'm pregnant Chris, and I haven't told anyone, I mean if Hetty finds out I'll be benched for the rest of my life!" Paige said panicking. I stared at her in shock _pregnant there was no way maybe she had a false positive. _I looked back at Paige noticing she wanted a reaction.

"Umm wow…" was all I could get out. She looked panicked still and I wanted to calm her down but all I could do was stare. I got up slowly.

"Do you want a glass of umm milk?" I said remembering the movies that had said no drinking when you're pregnant.

"Are you mad?" she said looking into my eyes.

I took her hands and looked her directly in the eyes

"I'm not mad, I will never be mad, I mean maybe if it cries every night for a week I might get a little annoyed but its part of our family now. And besides" I said getting up "I get to throw a party for you." She laughed reassured.

"You sound like you're the dad." she said getting up and following me to the kitchen.

I sighed looking in the fridge and pulling out the milk. I rummaged through the cupboard and found a thing of unopened Oreos. I smiled and tore the package open insuring we would have to eat them all. She smiled back and we started to eat the cookies and milk.

********************Four hours later*******************

Dom knocked on the door lightly before coming in. I stood up quickly wanting to give them some privacy. I grabbed my keys and drove the now familiar streets to our office. I got out and walked inside slowly. I went upstairs to the workout room and flipped the lights on. I walked around for a minute before dropping my bag and standing in the middle of the floor. I picked one foot up balancing and stretching it out sideways. I continued to stretch releasing all the tension from that night. I finished and walked back down stairs. There was a text on my phone explaining Dom was staying the night. I sighed and tried to decide what to do.

I thought of calling Kensi to see if I could hang out with her tonight but decided Sunday was not the best night for that. I decided to call G and see if I could come over.

"Hello?" I heard through the phone.

His voice still made me shiver with anticipation every time I heard it. I smiled to myself reveling the fact I had the most amazing guy on the line.

"Hey babe Paige and Dom are home and I need a place to stay. Can you think of anywhere?"

"Hmm let's see I know this guy with a bed and a couch, do you think you'd be comfortable there?" he said playing along.

"Sounds interesting how do I get there?" I said smiling at the phone already driving toward his house.

"Well let's see I think you know the way." he said dropping the charade.

I pulled up thirty minutes later and jumped out of the car. I looked up and saw him leaning against the door. It felt like we had been together for ages instead of less than a week. I smiled and ran up the walkway jumping into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. I locked the car from the remote as Callen carried me inside still kissing me.

I felt him lay me on the couch as we continued kissing me. He pulled away slowly but continued to kiss my neck and collar bone as I caught my breath. I moaned softly and ran my hands down his chest. I found the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off slowly. I felt his hands run under my cropped sweatshirt. I felt it slide off and heard it hit the floor lightly.

My phone started ringing and I grabbed it looking at the caller id as G continued to kiss my neck. It said M.E. and I let it go to voicemail. I didn't care at that point all I wanted was more. I turned back to G and I felt our lips touch. I rolled on top of him and undid his belt still kissing him.

I felt him undue my jeans. I kissed him again and heard our jeans hit the floor. I pulled him up into a sitting position and kissed him again. I got up and walked quickly to the hall that led to his bedroom. He smiled and raised his eyebrows. I reached behind me and undid my bra. I slid it off and dangled it around the corner. I let go of it and watched as it hit the floor. I heard the couch squeak and I knew he was on his way. I felt his arm around me as he pressed me against the wall lightly. I kissed him again as he pulled me toward his room. I smiled and let him lead me into his room.

*******************Next Morning*******************

I smiled feeling the sun shining on me. I felt a warm familiar body holding me tightly to him. I smiled and looked at the clock. 8:45 A.M. I closed my eyes then remembered it was a work day. I sat up quickly waking G up. He moaned and tried to pull me back onto the mattress.

"Get up we've got, like, five minutes." I said getting up and pulling the sheet with me. I searched for my clothes with some success. I found my jeans, bra, and underwear. I slid them on and clipped my bra.

"Hey, where's my shirt?" I said buttoning my jeans.

"No idea, wanna borrow one of mine?" he said from his room.

"Yeah, cause no one will notice I'm wearing one of your shirts." I said sarcastically.

"I have plain black shirts, I'm sure you could figure something out." he said.

I sighed giving up on finding mine and walked into the bedroom. He was standing in the bathroom still shirtless washing his face. I walked over and slid in behind him wrapping my arms around him. I kissed his back and rested my head against him. He smiled and turned in my arms. He held me for a second before pulling me into the bedroom.

"Look I know it's a plain black shirt but its better than going in a bra." he smiled at me handing me the shirt.

I grabbed it and threw it on. It wasn't too bad but it definitely didn't look like one of my shirts. I sighed and grabbed my stuff before heading to the bathroom and grabbing the toothbrush I had here. He laughed after five minutes when I came out with my make up on and my hair styled.

"You're good at that." he said walking me out to the car.

"Well, when your overseas you get fast at getting ready." I said simply before kissing him and getting into my Audi.

He waved as I pulled out and started to drive the long way to work. I pulled in and saw everyone was already here. I sighed and walked in to find no one was at their desks. Shit I was late for something important.


	24. Chapter 24

I walked upstairs sliding in behind Deeks like I had been there the whole time. Deeks tried not to laugh as he looked over at me.

"Shut up" I mumbled hitting him.

"Why would I do that, it's the first murder in weeks and u weren't here for the briefing" he said still focusing in Erik. I sighed and grabbed the file from Deeks and started flipping through it. Once I was up to speed with what Erik was talking about. I looked up and saw a map of the oceans and its flow patterns. He was triying to chart where the body went and how it got there.I looked at the patterns and I saw the way it went within a minute.

"Erik can I say something" I said raising my hand. He looked back at me and gestured for me to come forward. I walked up and enlarged the screen. I started charting the acurate course the body would have taken from various locations around the area. I pulled up an internet video feed from ships traveling in the water from the areas I marked. Nothing. I looked at cameras for the areas that I marked on land and found it. There were two men in all black that pulled up and dropped his body in the ocean.

I smiled and turned to Deeks "We call the scene" I said smiling at G. I could see his resolve crumbing.

"Kay Christy and Deeks you get the crime scene, Dom and Kensi you take where the body was found, Paige go to the M.E., and Sam and I will go to his house. I walked to the stairs with Deeks following me.

"Were going to the beach right" Deeks said trying to keep up.

"Yeah why" I said continueing to walk.

"Cause there's hot girls at the beach" Deeks said trying to fix his hair. I smacked him hard in the back of the head like my friend's boss did when one of his agents was being anoyying or stupid. He flinched but didn't try to fix his hair again.

"Do you have any of that powder stuff girls use to hide blemishes" Deeks said looking in the mirror.

I tapped the brakes and stuck my head out the window yelling to Kensi "it's official Deeks is Gay he just asked for makeup."

I sighed as we pulled off the road. There was a group of college girls playing on the beach.

"Best day ever" Deeks said smiling.

"Find sonething would you" I said pointing down the beach where they had dumped the body. We looked over everything and found absolutely nothing in the way of evidence because the tide was really high last night.

*********************That Night****************

I was sitting watching MTV trying to drown out the party that was taking place below us. I turned up the volume again and pretended not to notice as Paige and Dom came out of their bedrom. They kissed and Dom left.

"Have you told him?" I asked. Paige bit her lip and looked guilty. "You have to tell him, I mean, unless he isn't the father."

"He is! I'm just… nervous." I saw her eyeing the bottle of wine of the coffee table. I gave her a look.

"You can't, you're pregnant."

"An occasional glass can't hurt the baby. It's been proven by science." Paige said before pouring herself half a glass.

"Well, don't come crying to me when your baby is born with a tail."

***********Paige POV***********

I sat at my desk, a nervous feeling bubbling up as Hetty walked in. If she found out I don't know what would happen. Office relationships are forbidden. And me being pregnant? I wouldn't be in the field until the kid graduates from college.

"Paige, are you okay?" Dom asked, pulling me out of my trance of worry.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled. I did have to tell him, but how would he react? "We have to talk."

"Okay." We walked up to the hall, by the gym.

"Dom, I'm pregnant." I felt the tears preparing to jump out. Dom smiled and kissed me. My eyes hot open with shock. "You aren't mad?"

"Not even close." He held my cheek. "There's been something I've needed to ask you, and I guess this is the best time if there isn't a better one." He knelt down. "Paige, will you marry me?"

He held out the ring. My breath stopped and I couldn't speak. All I could do was nod well mumbling a weak yes. He placed the ring on my finger and kissed me again.

*********Callen POV*********

I started walking out of the gym when I heard Paige and Dom speaking.

"_Dom, I'm pregnant._"

My jaw dropped. I knew there had been some flirting but I didn't know they were together. I thought about it for a moment. Christy did say he was over a lot but Paige pregnant. I sighed and went to walk out of the gym again.

"_Paige, will you marry me?"_

I looked at them in shock. One big fucking team breaker was impending as soon as paige started looking pregnant but a engagment was sure to rattle the team. The question was what should I do. I thought about as I walked down stairs when I saw my girlfreind sitting at her deck in a pair of cargo pants and a srtappless tight white shirt. I wanted to go up and kiss her but I knew better. I thought about Dom and Paig again when I realized what Christy and I were doing wasn't much different.

*************Christy's POV After Work**************

I was laying on the couch in G's house. I was wearing a pair of really short denim shorts and a white corset. I heard the door open and I listened as G hung his coat up and walked into the living room.

"Hey babe" I said smilingat him He looked stunned for a minute befor he came and sat next to me.

"We need to talk" he said using the four relationship ending words.

All I could say was "kay." I could almost feel tears leaking out of my eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N In italics are memories and thoughts**

I sat up and let him sit next to me. All I wanted to do was run to m car and scream. What had I done wrong? I thought I loved him. I looked at him but refused to look him in the eyes. I felt like getting up and walking to my car before he could break my heart. How had I gotten so close to someone? I hadn't put myself in this position since I was just out of high school and getting ready to head off to boot camp.

_I walked into my bedroom which was basically empty. I had to be ready to leave when I was called. I nearly regretted signing up because the day after I had signed the paper that sent me to boot camp I met a guy. I had fallen head over heals for him and was dreading the day one of us had to leave. I walked outside and down the street to my best friend's house. Paige answered the door and smiled she was also joining the navy with me. I smiled and walked inside sitting on the couch. Her mom walked in and glared at me before walking back into the kitchen. I sighed before looking back at the TV. Paige's mom hated ever since I had convinced her to join. I smiled as Paige grabbed her purse and pulled me out the door. We walked down the street to the mall where we were meeting my boyfriend. I looked around for the guy I had been dating for months. I saw him sitting with a friend eating Chinese food. I walked up behind him and grabbed his fork taking a bite. He smiled and pulled me into his lap. I kissed him and then sat up a little. We all sat around talking for a couple hours. We walked out of the mall and headed for the park to watch the sunset. Paige checked her watch and noticed the time._

"_Hey I gotta go home see you guys tomorrow kay" she said hugging me. _

"_Bye" I said hugging her back. We kept walking toward the park holding hands. We got there and climbed up onto the monkey bars and sat with our legs hanging off. I leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly. I smiled as we watched the sun go down he moved and I sat up letting him grab something in his pocket. He pulled out a little box and opened it. I gasped quietly and covered my mouth. He smiled and pulled the ring out of the box. _

"_Christy I love you and I don't know when I will get to see you next so I need to ask you will you marry me when we get back from war." He said pulling me against him. I smiled and started crying before grabbing the ring and nodding. I slid it onto my finger and looked at it smiling. I leaned against his chest before looking at my watch and seeing that it was 10 pm. _

"_We gotta go its late" I said laughing and climbing down. He followed me and wrapped his arms around his waist. I ran across the lawn in the park laughing as he chased me. He caught up to me and tackled me gently. I laughed and kissed him slowly. He helped me up and started walking toward my house. _

_******************One Month Later***********_

_I was sitting on a cot in the middle of the desert. I smiled thinking that tomorrow I would be on a plane home for a week. I lay down and pulled my necklace out. On it was a Star of David and my engagement ring. I slid the ring on my finger and looked at it again. I had done that every night since I left. Fell asleep humming my favorite song. _

_***************Next Day******************_

_I got off the plane and walked out of the airport. I was waiting for Paige to pick me up. I saw her pull up and get out of her car. She was on medical leave because of a bullet wound. I ran toward her and hugged her. We drove toward my fiancée's parent's house where we said we would meet. I got out of the car when we pulled up. I knocked on the door and waited for some one to answer the door. His mom opened the door and I noticed she had tears running down her cheeks. _

"_What's wrong" I said dropping my bag. She handed me a yellow envelope with a picture and a note in it. I realized what it was a moment later and started crying. Paige ran up and held me as I cried. I had lost him. Forever. _

"Christy did you know that Paige and Dom were going out" G said looking at me.

"Umm yeah but she would have killed me if I told anyone" I said completely confused.

"Okay did you know she's pregnant?"

"Umm if I say yes will you be mad?"

"No but I was just wondering why you didn't tell me" G said looking a little injured.

"Well let me put it this way if I were to tell you and she found out I would never see you or anyone again." He laughed and pulled me into his arms. I could feel all the tension melt away. I smiled and turned in his arms till I was kneeling on the couch. I leaned in and kissed him slowly.

"Ohh by the way a guy just confessed to the murder of that marine so there is nothing to do tomorrow" he said smiling.

"Well I suggest we stay in all day then" I said turning my phone off.

"Deal" he said turning his phone volume off.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*Two Months Later#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

I was sitting at dinner with the whole team. I looked up and smiled at Paige's now obvious baby belly. She had made dinner reservations for all of us and told us she wanted everyone to be closer. We had all laughed and asked why. We were all good friends but Paige wanted us to be a family. A very dysfunctional family. I smiled as the waiters started bringing the food out. I looked over at G quickly. He looked just as uncomfortable as I felt. He looked different too. He was wearing a button-down shirt and a pair of slacks. I looked down at my dress. It was a black dress that had one long sleeve and was fitted. Paige had picked it out since Deeks and I had been working on a lot of cases lately.

"Well I have a quick announcement before we eat" Paige said looking at everyone "we're having a boy."

**A/N okay everyone I haven't heard from anyone lately so I'm wondering if you all hate this story. Reviews please and suggestions! I have a few ideas but I need more. Thanks Peace and luv to all lol! hmm wha will happen to Paige and Dom? Anyone excited for them? What do you think about G and Christy?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- I hope ya like this chapter. I had fun writing it. Thanks to the two people who reviewed! I Luv Ya two. Luv to hear from the rest of you!**

I smiled as everyone's jaw dropped. No one expected Paige to make any kind of announcement. I nearly laughed at everyone's face. I looked at G's suspired expression. He caught my eyes and looked at me almost longingly. I smiled and looked at Paige who was accepting congratulations from everyone. I noticed she was looking at me and I realized she wanted to know what I thought. I put two thumbs up and smiled. She relaxed and put a hand to her bump. I realized how honest she had been with me and it made me feel extremely guilty. I looked out the window trying to decide what to do. I watched the waves roll in and crash on the shore. I sighed and turned back to my food eating slowly.

"If I could get everyone's attention I have a few cases to give all of you" Hetty said pulling her briefcase into her lap. We all groaned like a group of school kids getting assigned a five page writing assignment.

"Miss Blye and Miss DeVries you will be working together, I hope you like wearing formal gowns" I looked up as Hetty handed Kensi and me files. I flipped through it before moaning loudly.

"Hetty really a navy ball why me" I said with a look of horror on my face.

"Because Miss DeVries you look better in a dress than any other active agents at this table" she said simply before turning back to Sam and G discussing a file.

"I bet you look sexy in a sexy dress" Deeks said leaning in quietly.

"If you get a look at me I will snap your neck" I said leaning up right next to his ear. I looked over the file one last time before handing it to Hetty. After dinner was over everyone started leaving. I grabbed Paige's arm and pulled her away from Dom who looked like he wanted to follow her.

"Paige I need to tell you something when I get home kay" I said knowing I would chicken out if I didn't tell her now.

"So do I" she said smiling. She was really starting to get that pregnant glow.

"How about this we have dinner tomorrow night and we can both spill" she said hugging me.

"Kay tomorrow at dinner" I said wanting to tell her now but also wanting to wait.

"You look nervous are you okay" she said holding me at arms length.

"I'm fine" I said not convinced myself "G is giving me a ride to my boyfriends. I'll see you later" I said hugging her and walking away. At the car I opened the door and got in pretending to search for something. I looked at G and mouthed play along.

"Ohh no I lost my earring" I said as Paige walked to the car next to us.

"I can't find it" G said looking around the car.

"We can help" Paige said getting out of the car.

"No, no I think I dropped it at the table" I said heading for the restaurant.

"Kay, see you later" I said waving to her. I watched Dom and Paige drive away. I walked over to G and pushed against the car and kissed him. I felt his hands running down my back. I had wanted to do this all night. I pulled away from him and took a deep breath. I started to pull him away from the car and toward the beach. I must admit I was a little buzzed but it didn't matter. I felt his arm wrap around my waist once we hit the sand. We continued to walk down the beach until we found a log.

I looked around and realized there was no one around. I smiled and sat on the log. I felt him sit down next to me and I leaned against his chest. I sighed contentedly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I laughed and kissed him before snuggling deeper into his chest. I felt his hands explore my back and I looked into his eyes. I knew what he wanted but I wasn't ready to go back to his house.

I got up and walked toward the water leaving my shoes, jacket, and bag next to the log. I wandered out into the waves letting them wash over my legs. I turned around and looked at G before reaching for the zipper of my dress and pulling it down my back. I slid my arm through the sleeve and pulled it off over my head. Tossing the dress at G, I saw him unbuttoning his shirt. I waded farther into the water till it was nearly waist deep. I heard a splash at the shore and turned back to see Callen walking toward me. I smiled and waited till he caught up to me. I leaned against him before playfully wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him underwater with me. I swam out a little farther before looking around for him. I turned in a full circle and still didn't see him. Then I felt a light tug on my leg before he pulled me under and grabbed me around the waist. I drug him up to the surface and kissed him as soon as he caught his breath. We continued swimming and making out for thirty minutes before ending up sitting on the log in nothing but our under garments.

We threw our clothes back on as the wind started blowing. I grabbed my jacket and my purse then slid my heels into my bag. I started walking back down the beach while G was still putting his clothes on. I hadn't skinny dipped in ages let alone been soberish doing so. I smiled as I felt G snake his arms around my waist and pull me against his chest. We continued walking slowly toward the restaurant and the car. When we got to the parking lot I leaned against the car and waited for him to unlock the door. I smiled as I slid into the seat next to him. We drove off toward his house listening to the radio and talking.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- I have been hearing so much about the problems over there I thought I would incorporate it into the story. God bless everyone in Japan and god bless the fifty workers who stayed in the Nuke plant and probably ended their lives early because of it. Anyway hope you enjoy! **

I woke up in Callen's bed to the smell of coffee. I looked over at the clock that read 6 am. I groggily got up and grabbed his dress shirt from last night and buttoned a couple of the buttons. Callen waited for me in the kitchen and handed me a cup of coffee as he pulled me against him and kissed me. I stepped back and walked over to the TV flipping on the news and watching the headlines. I watched the various murders and natural disasters flash by.

I was just about turn it off when the headline flashed earthquake and tsunami hit Japan last night we expect that there are several thousand dead and there is the possibility that there could be after shocks for the next week. Callen rushed over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me onto the couch and changing the channel to another local news cast.

Three people are missing and one is dead after six and a half foot waves hit the California Coast. I gasped quietly as some video flashed on the screen. I had friends if Japan who were stationed in Japan. I got up and walked toward the bedroom to find my dress and shoes.

"Hey where ya going" G said breaking our silence.

" I have to get home and get clothes and then go to the navy base and see if I need to ship out" I said scrambling for my clothes. He walked to the door of the bedroom and as I passed he pulled me into a hug before kissing me. I pulled away from him reluctantly and started for the door.

I hurried to the apartment and scurried in, trying not to wake up Paige and Dom. I grabbed my duffle bag and filled it with the essentials. Clothes, uniforms, tooth brush, hair brush, and sneakers. I changed into one of my more comfortable uniforms before I hurried back out and drove down to the navy base. Everyone was scrambling around the base as I drove up to the booth.

"I'll need to see an I.D" a guy said standing in the booth answering phone call after phone call.

"Here you go sir" I said handing him my military I.D. and my clearance I.D. badge. He glanced at them raising his eyebrows but motioning me through as the phones started exploding again. I pulled my car in next to the rest of the off duty cars. I sighed as I got out and locked the door. I knew I was in for hell placing myself in the middle of this whirlwind but I was still a navy Lieutenant Commander and I needed to be here to help. I pulled my medium length blonde hair into a bun and shouldered my bag. I walked toward where a group of people were standing and slid on my hat before anyone noticed I hadn't had it on. I examined everyone's awards quickly making sure none of them out ranked me. They didn't and they all proceeded to salute to me.

"Where do I go to speak to the Vice Admiral" I said signaling for them to return to what they were doing.

"Maam if you go in the door next to us then take a right, then a left, and then it should be the last door on the right Maam" one of the petty officers said motioning with his hand. I followed the directions till I found the room and walked in. Around the Vice Admirals desk there were several Lieutenants, a couple Ensigns and a Chief Warrant Officer. I slid in and everyone looked up and saluted except the VADM (Vice Admiral). I looked at him and saluted before taking a seat and waiting for everyone to be done. Once everyone started to leave I walked up to the desk.

"What can I do for you today Lieutenant Commander Buckingham" he said running his hand through his short hair.

"Well sir you can give me something to do to help the people of Japan sir" I said slowly.

"Well I have a squadron of first responders that need to be prepped and about a million other things to do. How about I give you a list and then once your done I can put you on the next cargo plane over there. We need everyone over there right now unless you have objections" he said flipping through piles of papers on his desk.

"Sir I can go over sir but I need to let my boss know and then say bye to my friends but that wont take long. I can prepare anything you need before that though sir" I said holding my hands behind my back.

"Very well here is a list of the things I need done in quadrant four, you will be in charge of them when you get over there. Take care of them, understand" he said handing me a list three pages long.

"Sir Yes Sir" I said saluting. I walked out and back onto the prep area. I looked around for quadrant four and saw the building off in the distance. I pulled my dog tags out of my bag and slid them over my head before heading over to the overhead door. Three men walked up and saluted respectfully. I smiled and nodded before opening the door and going into the building. There were men rushing around double checking the contents of various crates. I walked in and they turned toward me. They saw my credentials and saluted before walking toward me.

"You must be our Lieutenant Commander" one of the men said smiling.

"Yes I am and the first thing were going to do is get a few ground rules straight understand" I said pulling out my authoritative voice.

"Maam yes Maam" they said in unison.

"I do not want any messing around. I do not want to here any complaining. If I say jump you jump. Memorize my voice and if you here it then listen. And last but not least I am a nice person but if you get on my bad side you won't like me. Understand."

"Maam yes maam" they said in unison again. I looked at the list in my hand and surveyed their name tags', making sure everyone was here. They were. I looked at the list once again and read the checklist.

"Okay Mcleary you take Simpson and make sure everything on the haz mats and radiation detectors, Freeman and Thure you two go make sure everyone has enough food for a week and water for a few days as well as blankets, matches, and meds, Anderson and Dailey make sure we have everything else we need, Coffey and Peebles how about you guys run through the rest of this list and make sure everything gets done before I get back. We ship out in the morning."

"Yes Maam" the two men took the list and surveyed it. Everyone was working on their various projects as I walked out. I drove to the office and parked hopping out and throwing my hat and navy coat on the front seat. I walked in to find everyone watching the news muttering and talking about how bad it was. I walked up to where Hetty was sitting and smiled sadly.

"Hetty I am being sent over to Japan to help with relief efforts. I need to get your permission and say bye to everyone" I said. She nodded and signed a paper before handing it back to me. I walked over seeing Paige holding Dom's arm and I took a mental picture knowing I wouldn't see them for a while. Paige turned and saw me. She smiled and then took in my tan trousers and my dog tags. Her face dropped and she got up hurrying over to me. She hugged me tightly which got the attention of the rest of the team. They all came over and hugged me one by one. G was last in line and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Be safe and come home. I love you babe" he whispered in my ear. I smiled almost tearing up.

"Thanks guys it means a lot" I said smiling. I looked at Callen and mouthed _I will and I love you too_ after I made sure no one was looking. I sighed and made my way to the door. I looked back at my team who I probably wouldn't see for a month at least. I sighed and walked out to the car.

**A/N- How did you like?**


	28. Chapter 28

**I walked onto base and over to my building. The eight men I was in charge of were sitting and listening to the radio. **

"**Okay men I hope that list is done. If it is call anyone you need to, we ship out tonight" I said looking around. I walked down the hall toward the Vice Admiral's office with my paper and my list checked off and ready. I walked in and set them on his desk before saluting and standing at attention. He grabbed the papers and looked them over slowly. **

"**Lieutenant Commander Buckingham why is it your group is the first ready?" he said looking over his glasses.**

"**Sir they did an amazing job getting everything ready Sir."**

"**Very well go to the runway and jump on the first plane. There are ships in the area so you'll land on one then take a helicopter into the area you will be working in. Be safe and be careful of getting any radiation."**

"**Sir Yes Sir" I said saluting. I boarded the cargo plane and waited for it to take off. I could still remember the last time I had been in Japan with Paige on a mission. I smiled to myself bringing back simpler times. **

_**Paige and I sat in first class on a plane headed for Japan. I sighed looking at Paris sprawling bellow us. I looked around the cabin and saw Paige reading a book. We weren't allowed to be near each other for fear that someone would realize we knew each other. I was sitting next to a guy who was very cute but also very uninterested. I sighed and shut the shade. I needed a few hours of sleep anyway. **_

**I woke up and looked around seeing I was still on the cargo plane. One of the men looked at me and smiled support. I smiled back and turned to look at the pilot. He looked back at me and motioned to the head set next to me. I picked it up and listened to everything I needed to know. We were still hours away and we needed to make a stop for fuel. I turned back around and leaned back into the seat. **

_Paige and I dropped our duffels and sleeping pads on the paneled floors of the house we were staying in. The two marines that were recruited to our team were in the next room over. They were pretty hot. Paige and I put away our things and walked out. The woman in charge of the household, an old woman, hit Paige on the back of the head when she saw her looking at one of the marines. I laughed and got smacked in turn. We all sat down for dinner and smiled at each other. There was an assassin, a translator, a get the job done kind of person, and a cleaner all sitting down to dinner together. _

I sat up and looked around again we were on the ground fueling up. Well to be more precise we were on a boat fueling up. I looked at my men all of whom were starting to look scared. I smiled encouragingly at them before getting up and walking out into the sunlight. They followed one by one admiring the sea. I turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Captain Fisher it's so good to see you again" I said walking over and saluting. My men followed close behind me. He motioned for them to be at ease before walking over and shaking my hand.

"It's good to see you on my boat again, Where's your friend with the brown hair?" he said smiling.

"Well she settled down and is having a kid" I said smiling and remembering the time not to long ago when she had set a record of the amount of guys one person had slept with on a boat. I had been a close second.

_Paige smiled at the nearest guy as we walked to meet the captain. She had said she was on a mission to sleep with all the guys on the ship. I had smiled and laughed. I turned the corner and saw a guy who reminded me of my late fiancée. I grabbed my dog tags that still had my ring on them. I wanted to cry and run up to him but I knew it wasn't him. I sighed and continued walking. _

We boarded the cargo plane again and I continued to remember.

_Paige and I walked through the crowded market, the other marines on the other side of the street. We looked until we saw the target. He was early twenties, pale, black hair, about six foot. It was defiantly our guy when I saw the sun tattoo on his neck. I sighed this was way too easy. I pulled out a picture of the guy we were here to "Deal" with. I looked closely and realized the Tattoo was the wrong color. I motioned for everyone to stop but it was too late. I felt a rag shoved over my mouth and the smell of chloroform coming from it. I saw the same thing happening to Paige. _

I woke up at turbulence bounced the plane a little. I smiled at my new team who were all asleep. I sighed and remembered the less pleasant part of Japan.

_I was dragged into a room with my hands still tied around my back. I felt the hood I was wearing being removed. I flinched at the little light that was in the cell. I looked up and saw the real man we were here to kill. I glared at him before feeling something shot into my arm. I blacked out a few moments later. _

We will be landing soon maam, I thought I would wake you up" one of my men said smiling.

_I winced as I woke up with a blazing headache. I had been tortured for information since we had been kidnapped. I was black and blue and I knew I had several broken bones. I sighed as three men piled in after the leader of a Japanese mob. What was I going to tell them that I was an agent of the government and I was being used as a mercenary? Yeah cause everyone would believe that. They rolled in a tank of water. I sucked in my breath when I realized what was next. I fought them as hard as I could but with no success. I felt me head penetrate the water and I could feel the hand on the back of my neck holding me in the water. I continued to fight but it soon became impossible and I felt my body and brain give up. _

I got out onto the tarmac of the ship. I looked at the land off in the distance. I went to find the Captain so I could get bunks for all of my men. He told me I could have the Commander's bed and that my men could have the left wing room 303. I smiled as I went back to let my team know.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

I got ready in my bedroom. I lay down next to the wall and fell asleep right away.

_I woke up and realized something was wrong. We were riding in a cart toward a little town. I recognized the people beside me. Paige and one of the marine's were talking and the other Marine was watching me. Some friend Paige was I thought about it slowly and realized I did the same thing. He smiled at me when he saw I was awake and helped me sit up. I sighed and leaned against the side of the cart and waited till my energy returned. _

I woke up fully rested and ready for the day of rescues. I walked out and found my team awaiting directions. I ordered them to do what I needed done. The next couple of weeks would be critical. I smiled as I boarded the helicopter.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#* Five Days Later#*#*#*#*#*$*#*#*

I sat on the boat as it retreated out of the radiation zone. We were being sent home to be tested since we had been within a mile at the time of the last explosion. We needed blood work and many other things to make sure it was safe to send us home. I was happy to be going home. We had saved three hundred people in one week. That was amazing by anyone's standards. For a new team it was nearly impossible. I smiled to myself, I was excited to see G and Paige as well as Deeks and Dom. Everyone else was just added benefit.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- I messed up! So I used the wrong last name in the last two chapters. So as many of u may have noticed and I am sorry. Also I accidently did part of the last chapter in bold so ignore that! Thanks again and sorry! P.S. Italics in this are either thoughts or flashbacks. **

I was sitting in one of the isolation wards. My team was being tested for radiation. I wouldn't let them test me until I heard about the rest of the team. I sighed and lay down on the bed. I thought about everything that had happened in Japan. I smiled at the memories of the people we had saved. I heard doors opening and beepers going off. I sat up quickly and watched as five men in special suits walked in. They started poking and prodding my arm with needles. Grabbing a handheld kit one of the guys scanned my body. They looked at the results slowly. Each one pulled off their masks and smiled at me.

"Well Maam looks like all your radiation testing is negative. We need to run your blood to see if you have already absorbed it but other than that you are free to go."

"Really, I can go back to work and hang out with my friends." I said in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes maam as long as none of them are extremely susceptible to radiation poisoning."

"How are my men, are they going to be all right" I said suddenly worried.

"Well it looks like most of them are fine a couple have minute traces, one had a severe reaction to the radiation" one of the men said standing in front of me. I sat back down slowly.

"Maybe if we hadn't been in that area he would be okay" I said allowed. One of the men came over and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. They led me out to the isolation ward's lobby where the rest of the men were sitting. They smiled at me and got up and saluted. I motioned for them to sit down. There was no radiation on any of us that were sitting here. I knew we were all thinking about our friend who was probably dying. I heard alarms going off and I heard shouting. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't make out who it was.

"LET ME IN NOWWW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HAVE YOUR FUCKING STRIPES" a woman yelled. I sighed realizing who it was, Paige. I saw her storm into the windowed section between the two rooms. She flashed a smile at me before continuing to yell about not being let in. I put my hand against the window and she pressed hers against mine showing the strength of our bond. I tried to look down the hall on the side Paige was on because I heard more voices. Dom appeared beside Paige and then Deeks and Kensi came into view. I smiled excitedly at them putting my hands against the windows. Two men walked in through the door behind me with masks on. They walked over to one of the men and drug him out without saying anything.

"Hey Christy got any hot girls back there you could hook me up with" Deeks said trying to lighten the mood. Kensi and Paige smacked them at the same time.

"Fortunately no Deeks I only have guys back here" I said smiling at my partner.

"How are you Chris" Kensi said smiling.

"Well let's see I have been poked, prodded, and locked in a room for three days, how do you think I'm doing" I said taking anger out on her instead of the people who deserved it. She flinched a little and looked sad for a moment.

"Hey Kensi I am really sorry" I said wanting to reach out to her "I am just a little fried and you were the first person I who asked me how I was doing."

"Ohh no worries I understand" she said smiling a little. Dom smiled at me before suggesting that they come back tomorrow and let me hang out with my men. I smiled gratefully and nodded. They walked away slowly and I returned to the couch.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

I had sat in isolation for two days before they got the test results back. I had been visited by Paige and Dom both days but the rest of the team was doing an under cover assignment. I was being released in another day and then I would be able to see him. I sighed and walked past the window for the hundredth time. I heard beeping from outside the doors and yelling. The door flew open and Callen came in. two men were chasing him but he ignored them. I stared in awe as he walked over to where I was standing and wrapped me in his warm strong grip. I wrapped my arms around him in turn and then leaned up to kiss him.

"I missed you" he said smiling after I kissed him. I sighed with pleasure as he pulled me to the couch.

"I missed you so god damn much" I said sitting next to him on the couch. He wrapped his arm around my body ad held me against him. The workers came over and scanned both of us. They came back an hour later and let both of us go. We walked out of the facility and over to his car. It was late and I wanted to get a shower but I wanted to be with G more. I sighed as he drove toward my place I wanted to go home but Paige was there. I held G's hand until we pulled up in front of my apartment. I got out and looked back as he drove away.

"See you tomorrow at work" he said smiling at me.

"Yeah sounds good, maybe after we can go do something" I said hopefully.

"Sure we can go have dinner or go for a swim" he said winking at me.

"Yeah cause that worked so well last time" I said blushing slightly. I watched him drive away before turning and walking up the stairs. I opened the door to find Paige and Dom making out on the couch. I shut the door and cleared my throat smiling. Both of them snapped around to see me standing there.

"Ohh my god your home" Paige said getting up and hugging me.

"Yep I got a ride home" I said smiling. It felt so good to be home and around friends.

"Ohh that dinner I owe you, wanna make it up tonight" she said smiling from ear to ear.

"Umm sure I could use some food and I need to talk to you" I said pointedly.

"Dom time for you to leave" Paige said smiling at her fiancée. He smiled at me before getting up and walking out of the apartment. Paige pulled me to the couch before walking into the kitchen and handing me pizza.

"Paige I gotta tell ya this cause you've been so honest about your relationship" I said looking down.

"Christy you can tell me anything."

"Okay but you can't judge and you can't tell anyone. Not even Dom."

"Christy your not ya know" Paige said looking at her friend wearily.

"No oh god no, I'm dating _cough hack_ G _hack cough_" I said faking the coughing like a little kid would.

"Oh my god did I just hear you say G" Paige said gasping.

"Yes" I said miserably knowing she was about to freak out.

"Oh my god how did I not see this, how could you not tell me, Holy Shit" she said pacing.

"Calm down this can't be good for the little man" I said smiling.

"I know it's not good but seriously how could you not tell me" she said looking hurt.

"Well if you accidently let it slip I would be transferred to some small hell hole" I said patting her shoulder.

"I guess I should tell you my news, we decided on a name for the baby" she said smiling.

"Oh my god, what?"

"Samuel Jonathan Vail" Paige said smiling. I smiled back feeling a little twinge in my heart.

"Paige I…" I said with a sadly.

"I know, I know Jonathan was your brother's name but I thought you would like it" she said looking away.

"Paige I love it, it just surprised me" I said holding back a few tears.

"Wait Samuel isn't for our team member is it" I questioned.

"Well Dom finds Sam as a big brother so yeah it's for Sam but we're thinking Sammy for short."

I got up an hour later and walked into my room. I changed into a pair of pajamas and turned off the light. I grabbed my phone as it started vibrating.

I looked at the text from G. **Hey babe I miss ya**.

I smiled and quickly typed back **I miss you too, Headed to bed, night.**

The phone started shaking again and I grabbed it. **I love ya good night. **

I lay down on my bed and quickly fell asleep.

_I ran across the yard in my brand new shoes. My brother was chasing me around trying to catch me. Our parents sat on the porch and smiled watching us. I waved at them before getting tackled by my brother and our dog. I laughed and rolled around wrestling with both of them. I was five and happy to be alive. It was dinner and my parents called us into our huge house. My dad was a doctor at the local hospital and my mom was a lawyer at a very prestigious law firm. We were high class but defiantly not snobby rich people like the kids at my school. _

"_How was school dear" my mom said smiling. _

"_Well mommy I was picked on for not knowing the answer to a question in English class but I got a hundred percent on my math and science test" I said picking at my food. _

"_Peanut you're only five you can't be expected to know everything" my dad said patting my shoulder. My sister and brother were eating quietly at the end of the table. They resented me because I was the youngest. We went off to bed and all of us fell asleep very quickly. _

_I woke up coughing and saw thick black smoke pouring under my door. The door was thrown open and my mom rushed in. I had the only bedroom on the first floor and she lifted me out and told me to go to the driveway. I ran around the house and saw the flames enveloping the bottom of the house. I heard screaming and I started to run toward the house. An EMT who had just pulled up grabbed me and held me back. I watched as men in yellow jumpsuits pulled out four body bags. The cover of one of the bags fell off and I saw my brother's expression and all the burns that covered his face. I started crying into the EMT's shoulder. _

I shot up in my bed sobbing. It had been a long time since I had dreamt of my family and my perfect life. I had never told anyone the details of my life or what had happened. Paige came in looking worried. She must have heard me crying. I looked over at the clock and saw it was seven. Perfect I could get up and get ready without talking to Paige. She had a way of knowing exactly what was wrong with me.

I grabbed my v neck white tee shirt and a pair of black denim shorts. I got dressed and ran out the door heading for my car. I got to the office and went up to the workout room. I saw G shadow boxing and I crept up behind him. I wrapped my arms around his chest and he turned in my arms. He smiled and kissed pushing me slowly against the wall. We continued to make out for minutes only coming up for air. I pulled away reluctantly and walked toward the locker room. He groaned reluctantly and tried to pull me back.

"See you tonight" he said quietly.

"Your place or mine" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Okay your place then and I'll cook dinner" I said retreating into the locker room.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#SAM'S POV*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#

I walked into the gym to try to find my partner. I stopped at the doorway as I saw him pushing someone against the wall and kissing the her. I could see the bright blonde hair but it didn't click in my mind until Christy pulled away from him.

"See you tonight" G said smiling. I looked on in shock as my partner pulled Christy back and tried to kiss her. He was rewareded with a kiss on the cheek. _What the fuck was going on. _

"Okay your place then and I'll cook dinner" Christy said before walking into the locker room. G retreated into the men's locker room with a grin on his face. _Ohh hell no! we are going to have a talk smug ass. _


	30. Chapter 30

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#CALLEN'S POV#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

I sat at my desk and I could feel Sam's glare focused on me. It had been this way all day. At the crime scene every time I looked at him he glared. After interrogating the sick bastard who killed three navy petty officers for lying to their CO's he was still fucking glaring. Sick twisted bastard I mean fuck what the hell's next a guy killing people for lying about their relationship. Well shit I'd be at the top of the list. I looked over at Sam who was still glaring at me. What the fuck was wrong with him. I needed to talk to him after work but Kensi and Dom walked in talking about some football game that had been on. Apparently there had been a huge college upset and the UW had beat Oregon. Christy was going to be more than pleased. I smiled as I thought about my amazing girlfriend. She was perfect for me. I mean she had a temper sometimes but I loved her. I actually loved her.

"G earth to G" Kensi said looking a bit concerned. I straightened up and looked at her. I realized I was smiling like an idiot and I straightened my face.

"What's up Kens" I said casually hoping she'd ignore my moment of insanity.

"Well I was asking if this asshole confessed or not but if you want to go back to day dreaming I won't stop ya."

"Yeah he just confessed" I said simply wanting to get back to the office where I could sneak looks at Christy while finishing paperwork.

"Kay we'll get a written confession from him and then get him booked" she said turning to Dom.

"Sam lets head back to the office maybe Erik has something for us to do and we can pass the paperwork on to Paige" I said smirking when Dom glared at me. Sam followed me outside and got in the car. We drove away from the boat house in silence.

#*#*#*#**##*#*#*#**SAM'S POV#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*

I was sitting in the boat house after we had interrogated a crazy serial killer. I looked over at Callen and glared. I couldn't help it we had been partners for so long and he was hiding something. Kensi talked to G as Dom watched me with curiosity in his eyes. I loved that kid like a brother but he was so perceptive sometimes. I shook my head slightly telling him to drop it.

Sam lets head back to the office maybe Erik has something for us to do and we can pass the paperwork on to Paige" G said waiting for the glare that Dom would surely provide. I got up and followed him out to the car. He drove toward the office in silence.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#CALLEN'S POV#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#

I was sitting across from Sam at my desk filling out paperwork. I could feel him watching me. I looked up and he was glaring. What the hell I can't think I did anything wrong. I looked back down at the paperwork sitting on my desk. I heard voices coming from the hallway and looked up. Christy came in with Deeks following her. She started yelling about something that had happened while arresting the guy. She looked seriously pissed and then I noticed she was soaked. I tried not to laugh as she stormed up stairs and into the locker room. I knew that face and I never wanted to see it directed at me. Whoa hold up that sounded a little to caring for me. Deeks sat at his desk and hit himself with a file.

"What did you do" I said looking at him trying not to laugh.

"Well we had that guy that we needed to arrest and he was on the beach and I may have been in the process of arresting him when a gorgeous woman walked past and I got distracted and he may have taken off and Christy may have chased him ad tried to tackle him and he may have thrown her into the ocean."

"Oh dude nice one" Sam said smiling for the first time today.

"Yeah I bet she's pissed" I said looking back down at the paperwork.

"Ohh no I'm not pissed I'm furious" Christy said coming down the stairs in an oversized husky football jersey and a pair of jeans. I tried not to look at her to long and I turned around when I noticed Sam glaring at me. Kay we needed to talk he knew something that I didn't and it was pissing him off.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself" Deeks said hitting his head on the desk. She walked over to him and smacked him in the back of the head. He flinched and it reminded me of when Gibbs smacked his team. I smiled to myself and signed the paperwork before getting up and setting it on Hetty's desk. It was the end of the day so I went back and got everything I would need for tonight. A couple of files I needed to review which probably would have to wait till tomorrow morning with coffee. I also grabbed my cell, wallet and jacket.

"Sam you want a ride home" I said hoping he'd take the bait.

"Sure I could use a ride thanks" he said glaring at me again. We walked outside and got to the car before I turned to him.

"What the hell man, what's up with all the glaring and the pissed off attitude. Did I do something to deserve this" I said getting in his face. I was going to find out what was wrong and I was going to find out any way I needed.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#SAM'S POV#*#*#**#*#*#

I was sitting at my desk still seething over the lie I my partner had told me. I looked up as Christy came storming in with Deeks following her. I noticed Callen looking up at her trying not to smile. It made me furious. _How long had this been going on? Is that why he wanted her to work here?_ _Was I that oblivious?_

Christel seemed extremely pissed and stormed upstairs and into the locker room. I turned to Deeks who walked past us and sat down hitting himself with a file.

"What did you do" G said looking at him trying not to laugh.

"Well we had that guy that we needed to arrest and he was on the beach and I may have been in the process of arresting him when a gorgeous woman walked past and I got distracted and he may have taken off and Christy may have chased him ad tried to tackle him and he may have thrown her into the ocean."

"Oh dude nice one" I said smiling for the first time today.

"Yeah I bet she's pissed" G said looking back down at the paperwork.

"Ohh no I'm not pissed I'm furious" Christy said coming down the stairs in an oversized husky football jersey and a pair of jeans. I looked at G who was staring at her. I glared at the back of his head. I needed to talk to him as soon as we left. I'm not sure that talk was the right word for what I wanted to do. I wanted to kick his ass but I knew I needed to stay calm and talk this over.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself" Deeks said hitting his head on the desk. She walked over to him and smacked him in the back of the head and he flinched. G smiled and signed the paperwork before getting up and setting it on Hetty's desk. He walked back to his desk and got what he always brought home. A couple of files, his cell, wallet, and jacket.

"Sam you want a ride home" he said hoping I'd take the bait.

"Sure I could use a ride thanks" I said glaring at him again. We walked outside and got to the car before he turned to on.

"What the hell man what's up with all the glaring and the pissed off attitude. Did I do something to deserve this" he said getting in my face.

"Hmm let's see how about this morning huh can you think of anything you did ohh I don't know in the god damn gym" I said getting in the car and slamming the door.

"What are you talking about" G said playing dumb.

"Ohh come on man you think I'm fucking stupid you were making out with Christy" I said knowing he was trying to pass it off as nothing.

He drove toward my apartment "you weren't supposed to find out like this, Sam I trust you with my life but this isn't just my life it's Christy's and I can't ruin it because I don't have the strength to sty away."

"You need to end it. She may be fun to sleep with but she's going to ruin you" I said looking at him.

"Look it's not just that we're sleeping together, I think I might actually love her" he said after a few minutes. _Whoa hold on now did G just say that he loved her. _

"Umm well let's see umm holy fuck I think you've lost" I said shaking my head as we pulled up in front of my house.

"Look laugh if you want but I love her and screw you if you can't handle this" G said.

"Come in for a drink please and we can talk more" I said wanting the full story.

"Fine but I'm not eating and I have to go home in a little while" he said.

"I know you're having dinner with her" I said sighing. G pulled out his phone and sent a text.

"Kay as long as you don't hold out on me I want the good scotch" he said locking his car.

"Fine but only because I want the full story" I said laughing. It was good to have my friend back.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N- Pardon any mistakes I am very sorry. Hop ya all like this! The continuation of this will be written shortly. The more reviews the sooner it comes! **

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*CHRISTY'S POV#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

I grabbed my jacket and set the paperwork for one of the cases I was assigned to on Hetty's desk. I walked back to my desk and grabbed a few files and my cell phone as well as my badge, gun, and purse. I walked past Deeks and smacked him again. Paige was off today for a doctor's appointment so no need to bother her. Kensi and Dom walked in just as I was walking out. They looked exhausted but happy. They must have closed the case. Dom looked at me strangely and I realized he was wondering why I was wearing my extra clothes.

I scowled but answered "Ask Deeks he knows." Kensi tried not to laugh as she walked into the bowl pen. I walked out to my car and drive to the store. If I was going to cook tonight I would need some stuff.

I walked in and went back to the deli. I looked over what they had and decided on chicken. I grabbed enough chicken for both of us and jogged to the produce section and then to where the rice was. I grabbed a six pack as I walked past the beer section. I wasn't used to feeling so normal so being here felt weird. I walked over and got some duct tape, fertilizer and plastic dish wear. Now I felt normal. I may look normal but I would have what I needed to restock my bomb kit. I checked out and got everything into the car.

Thirty minutes later I pulled up in front of G's house. He wasn't here yet so I went up and found the hide a key that he had sent me a text about. I walked in and set the food on the counter. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I flipped it to the music stations and started cooking. I put the chicken and rice in the pan and set it in the oven. I cut up the vegetables that I had gotten and stir fried them. I set them on two separate plates and retreated to the bathroom making sure I had enough time left on the timer to get a shower. I washed all the salt water off and cleaned my hair.

I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I ran out to check the food and it was fine. G still wasn't here which didn't bother me. I walked into his bedroom and looked in my bag. I had a couple things here including a Navy football team jersey, a couple other random shirts and a casual dress. I grabbed the dress and threw it on. It was a loose fitting black tee-shirt dress. I glanced in the mirror and messed with my hair. I looked at the roots and realized it was time to dye my hair. I walked out and pulled the food out of the oven just in time. I dished it out and let the oven cool down to a hundred degrees. I stuck the plates in and turned to the table. I set it and put two beers at each place. We were going to do dinner right and then we would have a few beers and talk. Yeah right.

I looked up at the door thirty minutes later as G walked in. He smiled at me and then did a double take.

"Wow" he said smiling.

"Your late" I said crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry but I can make it up to you" he said taking five strides across the living room to kiss me. I smiled and let him kiss me. It made me feel better after a stressful day. I pulled away and took his hand dragging him to the table. I sat him down and went to get the food. We at and talked about our day like any normal couple. I thought of how normal I felt and it was making me scared. I wasn't ready to settle down and become a normal girl. I sighed as my phone rang. We had finished the food and were just sitting. I grabbed my phone and looked at the I.D. Restricted.

"Hello" I said.

"Ms. Devries" a man said in a shaky Italian voice.

"Yes this is her" I said getting up and walking into the living room.

"They say this is a play for you. They say I am just a pawn in a bigger game" the man said again.

"What are you talking about" I said calmly.

"They say they will kill me. I have a family please help me" he said crying. All of a sudden a shot rang out clearly on the other end of the line.

"Come and find me if you don't want more dead" a thick Italian accent said. The lie went dead and I stood in shock.

"What's wrong babe" G said coming over to me.

"I have to go into the office and I have to get Paige."

"Wait calm down for a moment and tell me what's wrong" he said holding me so I couldn't escape.

"I need to go over old cases with Paige because some one from my past is targeting innocent people and killing them to make a point" said starting to panic.

"Okay I can meet you there if you want me to" he said smiling that grin I couldn't resist.

"That would be great, meet you there" I said grabbing my keys. I drove toward my apartment. I realized it was more like Paige's apartment considering I was there very rarely. I pulled into the parking lot and ran up stairs. Paige and Dom were asleep on the couch when I came in. I sighed not wanting to wake them but knowing I had to.

"Paige wake up I need you" I said shaking her lightly.

"What's wrong" she said sitting up slowly.

"Well I need your help in to office, now" I said slowly pulling her off the couch and toward the door. I got her into the car and we started driving.

"What the hell is going on" Paige said coming to her senses.

"I'm being targeted because of a past case and I need someone with a high clearance level to look through the files with me" I said pulling up in front of the office. She sighed and got out of the car slowly. We walked into the office and caught Erik just as he was leaving.

"Hey Erik I need you tonight" I said grabbing his arm.

"But I had plans" he said pouting.

"We're going through my old cases" I said tempting him.

"Really like seriously" he said getting excited.

"Yes really now get the director of the CIA, NIA, NSA, and the Military on the phone so I can get the files over here."

"You got it" he said running upstairs.

"Hey what's up" G said walking in.

"Ohh god you were with him weren't you" Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah so what it's better than hiding in my bedroom while you and Dom have your sickly sweet romantic time" I said smirking. She glared and we walked upstairs.

"I have the files being emailed over right now from the CIA, NSA, and the military but I can't get in touch with NIA" Erik said tapping on a keyboard.

**A/N- Pardon my computer stuff it is all made up so I sorry if this sounds like crap.**

"Ohh move out of the way so called computer genius" I said going to one of the computers and pulling up a browser. I went to the NIA website and back traced to their home server. I hacked the storage database and scrolled through the files.

"Paige remember Amsterdam the time we had to hack that computer and it took two because of how advanced it was" I said still focusing on the keyboard.

"Yeah why" she said moving toward me.

"Well get over here and help or tell Erik how to" I said motioning toward the computer next to me.

"Are you kidding me I won't pass up a chance to beat our friends at NIA" she said smiling as she sat down. I fought the fire wall and Paige sent the files to the printer. We couldn't copy them to a hard drive because then NIA could trace who did it. Paige motioned letting me know she was done and I dropped out of the home server.

"Done" I said sitting back in the chair and smiling. I walked over and grabbed one of the files that were printing off the printer. I flipped through it and set it on the desk.

"Okay so what we are looking for is people who were involved in murder, gangs, drug and weapon smuggling and they have to either be Italian, work in Italy or have Italian affiliations" I said sighing.

"Okay and what do we do if we find one" G said walking over to the printer.

"Ohh there will be multiple probably close to twenty but after we narrow it down Paige and I can narrow it down farther" I said going to the computer and opening an email.

"Ohh and there is probably at least two hundred missions in here so let each take an agency" Paige said walking to a computer.

"I call CIA" Erik said quickly.

"Ohh Erik you're so naive the CIA is nothing compared to NIA" I said smirking.

"Okay this is gunna sound bad but what is the NIA" he said turning toward me.

"Well Erik it stands for Naval Intellegance Agency" I said turning back to the computer.

"I've never heard of that before and I work for the navy" he said smirking.

"You don't have high enough clearance level" I said smiling.

"Yeah right" he said turning around.

"G can you pass me a file from the printer so I can show Erik what he's missing" I said turning toward him.

"I don't have high enough clearance level to touch these let alone hand it to you" he said looking at the cover page of the file that had just been printed.

"Ohh for god sake" I said getting up and moving over to the printer "Erik you work on the CIA files, G can you take the NSA files, Paige you can do our old military files and I will deal with the NIA files."

"Kay" they said in unison. I flipped though the pages smiling at the memories.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N- God this took me way to long to post! Sorry for the delay and any mistakes! So here is the continuation and next chapter will come later today. I PROMISE. P.S. memories are in italics and so are thoughts.**

"Paige, remember Monte Carlo 06" I said walking over to Paige. It had been at least two hours and we were still sorting through paperwork. I grabbed my last file off the printer and laughed at the memories.

_Paige and I got off the plane and headed out into the busy streets. We wandered toward our hotel looking anything that caught our eye. I smiled as we took a picture in front of a store that had really cool trinkets. When we got to the hotel we got down to business. I was setting up our weapons and gear while Paige set up our case file. Once we had finished we lay down on the little bed in the room and went through our mission. I sighed and grabbed a blanket wrapping up on the floor and quickly falling asleep. I had never been able to fall asleep in planes and we just got done with a grueling 9 hour one. _

_I sat up and glanced around the room it was light outside which was good but it also meant that I had slept to long. I sighed and got up changing into a black skirt and a red halter top. I grabbed my leather bomber jacket and slid my small gun into the inner pocket. I grabbed another gun and strapped it to my inner thigh just above my skirt line. I slid a small knife between my skirt and the small of my back. I saw Paige was still asleep and I shook her awake. She got up and quickly got dressed outfitting herself in the same manner. She zipped up a denim skirt and put on a black strapless top. _

"_So what's on the agenda today" I asked her glancing at the file. _

"_Well stakeout for the morning and then lunch before getting back to stakeout" she grimaced. _

"_Can't wait but maybe we should change" I suggested. _

"_No we can't because today is a day out on the town for him so blending in is key" Paige said sliding into a pair of heels. I grabbed my flats and walked out the door smiling when we left the lobby. A few hours later we sat down to dinner at a little restaurant in town. Across the restaurant in the VIP area there was a group of college kids partying and at another table was the man we were watching. He had about ten body guards standing through out the restaurant. Paige and I were sitting and talking about how we were going to pull off our next assignment. _

"_Look he goes to the strip club next week, we could pull a Tokyo" I said grinning. _

"_We are not pulling a Tokyo, I'd rather use our Switzerland trick or a Paris" she said trailing off when one of the body guards walked past. I smirked remembering the time we were in Paris and the stupid stuff we had done. I had been forced to do drugs and then kidnapped because I had slipped up on a few details. _

"Damn Christy I wish I could have seen this" Erik said laughing.

"Oh no what do you have" I said running across the room. G beat me there and started laughing. I looked over Erik's shoulder and turned bright red.

"What'd she do" Piage said laughing.

"Well lets see it looks like she slept with two spanish princes and the princes found out and beat the shit out of each other."

" I don't remember that" Piage said raising her eye brow.

"Look I was young and drunk and stupid and they were really hot" I said going over to the compiled files of possiblities. I sighed remembering the first case in the pile.

"_Paige look I know we're underaged in our home country but come on it's our first case and it's good for the nerves" I said passing a glass of Champagne to her. _

"_Ohh screw you" she said downing the glass and passing it back. _

"_You don't like sarcasm" I said dodging the high heel that she threw at me. I grabbed the file and searched through it. _

"_Looks like we're going to be stripping, Fun" I said throwing the file onto the bed. _

"_Ohh great I'm in Paris and I'm going to be stripping" Paige said rolling off the bed. _

"_Hey it's better than being at war" I siad grabbing a the outfits we were supposed to wear. I grabbed my military bag and took out a white shirt and a pair of tan cargo pants. Dressing quickly I walked to the door and put on a pair of boots. _

"_Where are you going" Paige said sitting up. _

"_For a walk around the city" I said walking out the door. I wandered the city until I found the Eifel tower. I hurried to the base and rode the elevator to the top. I wandered around the top for a few seconds admiring the views. Not all were inatimate some were very handsome and tall. I looked at my diver's watch and realized I still had a few hours before I had to be back. _

"_Can you tell me the time" a man said leaning against the railing next to me._

"_Yeah it's 3 pm" I said giving him my famous smile. _

"_Hmm well I'm starving and you look hungry so if you want you and I could go and get something" he said trying to be smooth. _

_What an idiot I thought to myself. _

"_Sure why not" I said smiling. He was cute and I had free time. We walked down to the café in the tower and ate a quick lunch. He walked me down the street a little ways before turning me and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Why not it was my first time in Paris and I was looking for fun. We made it to his car and had an intense makeout session. I was laying on the seat when I felt him try to grab my wallet. _

"_What the hell do you think your doing" I said and he froze. _

"_Just don't move and I won't shoot you" he said grabbing a gun. I smiled wickedly and kneed him in the head. He fell against the door and I opened it. He sprawled on the pavement and I got out quickly. I walked off toward the hotel swearing under my breath. _

I set the file on the table again and picked up the next one. I flipped through it quickly and set it down blushing. I remembered breifly passing out in a ditch somewhere in the Irish countryside. I set it down quickly and grabbed the next I glanced at it and picked up the next one.

_I ran down a dark alley in Venice. I had to get away.I ran around the corner and two people were standing twenty yards away. I saw the street just beyond them. I took off at a full sprint thinkingthat they were probably just talking. As I got close to them I realized they were from the group of men I was running from. I slid to a stop and tried to duck under their arm. It worked and I took off again toward the street. I grinned as I fell onto the street. Safety! _

"Wait" I almost yelled and everyone turned to look at me.

"What" Paige said getting up slowly.

"I think I got it. In fact I know I have it" I said rushing over to the computer. I pulled up a program and track various names and phones as well as banks and cards.

"No no no no, this isn't good" I said rolling over to the phone. I dialed two numbers and put it on speakerphone. The two men answered at the same time which wasn't good.

"Agent Peebles DIA can I help you" the asistant director of the Defense Intelagence Agency said.

"Director of NSA your interupting a meeting this better be good." Ahh good old Shepard never lets you down.

Hi boys we have a serious problem and since I no longer work for either of you your going to get my full impresion of what I think, kay" I said letting my anger carry over the phone.

"So here goes, you peope are a bunch of incompetent morons who's heads are so far up each other's asses that you couln't see daylight if the sun was right next to you, and all the buaracracy is really pissing me off especially when it gets people killed, so you know what you idiots are going to get me a team to help me find Antonio Ricci who just happens to be in L.A. Yeah that's right idiots you let a dangerous man ito the U.S. because you all suck " said slamming my hand down onto the desk for dramatic affect.

"Kay miss Devries you have four men on the plane and headed your way" the DIA assistant director said and hung up.

"Miss Buckingham I do not like your tone, remember I can have you fired from NCIS" the NSA head said holding his anger in check "but I see your point you can have as many men as you need."

"Thanks I need four men" I said looking at everyone hopingthey wouldn't pick up on the last name the director had used. They obviously had and Paige was staring at me with raised eyebrows. Shit.

"Kay they are on they are on their way" he said slowly "Ohh and miss Buckingham if you ever talk to me like that I will have your job."

"Yes sir" I said hanging up the phone and getting up.

"What the hell was that all about" Paige said looking at me.

"It's nothing I promise" I said telling the truth. It was nothing, I was no longer Christel Buckingham, I was Christy Devries.

"Ohh really then did he get you confused with someone else" she said cocking an additude.

"Ohh stop being a pitch look that was my original name before I was orphanded and sent to foster care okay now if you don't mind I'm going to the airport to wait for the idiots to get there so I can rearesst this idiot. Ohh and I know you so I know your going to go and search my name and here's what your going to find, Family horrificaly killed in a house fire that was in fact set by natorious arsin Jonny Mcaid and yeah it hurts every year on the aniversiry that my family was killed but guess what I don't want to talk about it so bye" I said walking out the door. I got out to the car and shut the door fighting tears as I went. I started to the car and drove across town to the navy runway and walked into the building.

"Hi I need to know the time two planes will be landing" I said smiling sweetly at the man sitting behind the desk.

"Kay I need credentials and the flight codes" he said typing on the computer. I handed him my I.D. card and he saluted.

"Thanks Maam" he said smiling.

"The flight codes are on this paper" I said sliding it across the counter. He looked at them and typed on the computer for a few minutes.

"Looks like they will be here in an hour" he said smiling.

"Great I'm going to go walk you can reach me at this number or call my friend at this number" I said sliding my cell and Paige's cell numbers across the counter before turning and walking out.

**A/N- What could happen next... HMMM review and I will post the next chapter tonight. Be the first to review and you could get a little sneak peak.**


	33. Chapter 33

I walked down the beach admiring the moon glittering in the water. I had left my car locked sitting in the parking lot of the navy air base a mile away. I felt the reassuring weight of my gun, badge and phone in my pocket. I thought back on reviewing case files with Paige, G, and Erik. I smiled to myself remembering the way G looked after he found out everything I had done. I looked at my watch and sighed. I needed to get back to the airport before the NSA and DIA agents landed.

I sighed and turned to walk back toward the air base. I noticed a group of men sitting on the road and they made me nervous. I walked a little closer to the water and hurried past where they were. I made it past and turned to see if anyone was following me. A bad move on my part because at that moment to men came out of no where and punched me in the stomach. I hit the ground and tensed for the next hit. They had picked the wrong girl to steal from. As the guy took a swing at my stomach I grabbed his foot and twisted snapping his ankle. I shot up and ran down the beach trying to find someone. I heard three men thundering behind me as I propelled myself down the beach. I could here them getting closer and I pulled my gun firing back at them. I heard two bodies hit the sand but there were more. I slid to a stop at a piece of driftwood and pulled out my phone. I hit the Agent in Distress signal and slid it under the log.

"Get up" a man muttered in an Italian accent. I stood slowly with my hands held up in surrender. One of the men grabbed my gun and my badge and read it slowly.

"She's a navy investigator like the one were looking for" he said glaring at me and throwing my badge at the log.

"I do believe she's the one were looking for" another man said.

"Let's take a picture and send it to the boss, he can tell us if it's her" a guy said pulling out a phone. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back snapping a picture of my face. We stood there for a second and I shifted my weight to my back leg preparing to defend myself until I felt a gun poke me in the back.

"Boss says that's her, I think we are lucky tonight" the guy who had taken my picture said.

"Kay let's take her with us" another said walking toward me. He grabbed my arm and I hit him in the face with my fist. Two more men ran toward me and tried to take me down. They ended up on the ground and I was about to run when I felt the butt of a gun crash into the side of my head. I staggered for a moment and hit the ground hard. Everything started to fade and the last thing I felt was a pair of cuffs being slid over my wrists.

********** PAIGES POV***********

I felt the baby kicking me as I tried to calm down. Christy had been missing for four hours now, and we had no leads. Ever since I had seen the agent in distress signal everyone had been silently panicking.

"I've pin pointed the coordinates of Christy's phone." Erik said.

Everyone was silent. No one wanted to, fear they would find a body. I looked at Callen and saw the pain in his face. He really did love Christy, I wonder if she knew…

"If no one else it going I will." I said before standing.

"Paige," Dom tried to stop me. He was so protective, and worried since my due date was coming up soon.

"I'll be fine, but someone has to go."

"I'll go to." Callen finally said.

"I guess I can go" Sam said getting up. Sam helped me into the car as Callen started it. _Auntie has to be okay _I thought to myself feeling a small kick inside of me.

########CHRISTY'S POV###########

I woke with my head pounding. I had a bag over my head and handcuffs on my wrists. I wiggled around trying to free myself until I felt a gun barrel against my back. I froze and waited for the black out. It didn't come and I felt the truck pull off of the road. It stopped and the men got out of the car. I felt their hands on my back as they drug me inside. They threw me against a chair and tied my hands to the chair. I nodded off then and didn't wake up for hours.

"_Get up, get up" a man said in a South African accent said slamming my head into the wall. _

"Wake up you bitch" a man said slamming his fist into the side of my head. I opened my eyes slowly and smiled.

"You should be careful ya know if I get brain damage I won't tell you what you want to know" I said winking.

"Take her to the room and leave her in there for a while" the guy said as two men walked over and drug me down a hall. They opened a thick metal door and threw me onto the concrete floor.

"Hey ya think I could get a side of fries with that order of torture" I yelled after me. The men drug me to a small metal door that too two of them to open. Unfortunately they had two men standing sentry at the door that opened it. They threw me in and I hit the floor. I looked around and saw the tub filled with water, a set of knives, a set of rusty tools, a metal pipe, and a lighter. I saw the door on the other side of the room and I made my way over to it. There was no handle on the inside and I turned to the other door which also had no handle.

After several minutes of trying to get free with everything there I heard the door scrape open. I turned to see a man with two guards come into the room. One of the guards walked over and slammed me against the chair. I sat up and watched as the man went over to the table where all the tools were. I tried to get out of the chair until one of the guards came over and slammed his but into my stomach knocking the chair. I struggled to breathe for several minutes before felling myself lifted up and slammed into the chair. I sat up straight as I felt rope tighten around me. They had tied me to the chair and now the first guy was coming toward me with the metal pipe.

"Ohh come on dude you not going to hit me with that are ya" I said as he stopped in front of me.

"Tell me where my boss is and I will let you go" he said grinning evilly at me.

"I'm NCIS and we don't tell anyone anything "I said ready for the hit. One of the guards grabbed my arm and held it out. The man brought the metal pipe down several times until I heard a crunch. I cried out involuntarily and pulled away when the guard dropped my arm.

"Take her to the tank" the man said pointing toward the tub. I felt them cut the ropes and they started dragging me to the water. I struggled and kicked out at them trying to get away. One of the guards slammed his boot into my stomach again and they drug me the rest of the way. I finally caught my breathe, as I felt the man grab me and shove me under. I fought back, kicking out and clawing at them but nothing helped. They pulled me up three minutes later and I choked trying to get air.

After an hour of beating me and breaking a couple ribs they hit me over the head with the metal pipe and I felt the warm blanket of unconsciousness wash over me.

*********PAIGE'S POV************

Sam and Callen searched around for Christy's car keys. We had found her gun, badge, and cell phone, but we needed to check out her car.

"Check the exhaust pipe." I said, not wanting to attempt bending over to get it.

Callen gave me a confused look and checked. He showed a key that had been hidden. He tried to unlock the car but the key didn't fit.

"There's a little box on the bottom of the car."

G reached under the car and pulled out a small metal box that the key fitted into. He pulled out another key.

"Is there another secret hiding place?" He asked.

"Nope." I replied.

The key opened the driver side door with ease. Inside there was a case file from one of Christy's solo missions. I looked through it well Sam searched the beach and G searched the car. The case was on a mission to take down a drug transport involving the Russian and Italian mob.

#########Christy's POV#########

I looked around the room. There was a pathetic excuse for a cot, a bucket, and a small bowl that had murky water in it.

"I'll have a wake up call in an hour." I yelled with sarcasm. It was returned with a knee to the gut.

"I guess Mr. Happy had the day off." I moved over to the small bowl of water and started to clean the blood from the split skin above my left temple. It was as dirty looking out of the bowl, but it was still gross. I cleaned my face and turned to the man who was standing there.

"So does this mean you are releasing me "I said smirking. He took two steps over and dumped the water on my head before slamming the metal bucket into my head. He grabbed my arms and put the handcuffs back on before handing me off to two men.

"I guess that's a no" I said yelling back at him. The men shoved me into the same room and I looked around seeing all of the same torture tools. I jumped as the three men came in slowly and grinned. The two body guards grabbed me and drug me into the middle of the room. I noticed a hook in the ceiling then and before I knew it I was hanging by my arms. The pain was horrible and I wanted to scream but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. I could hear my bone that I had set myself crackling and dislocating it's self. The man walked up and started swinging at me with the metal pipe. After thirty minutes and a broken femur he switched tactics. He grabbed a knife and the lighter and made his way over.

I cringed and tried to get down but I couldn't. I heard the lighter click on and I watched him burn the edges of the knife. I knew it was searing hot before it touched my flesh. Feeling it cut through my leg was almost as bad as the smell. He cut slowly keeping it shallow enough so there would be no permanent damage but deep enough that every nerve screamed. I could feel unconsciousness sweeping over me and then I felt the knife pull away from my skin. I sighed and faded into my dreams.


	34. Chapter 34

I sat up slowly. It had been five days since I had been taken and nothing was getting better. I tried to get off of the bed and over to the water bowl they had given me. I fell off the cot and hit the floor painfully. They had broken five of my ribs, one of my arms, my leg, my cheekbone, four of my fingers, and one of my wrists. Mind you that wasn't counting internal injuries or flesh wounds. I had cuts up and down my legs and arms as well as my arms. I hadn't had food for five days either. I was weak and I couldn't support my weight. I crawled over to the bowl and took two long drinks. I crawled over to the cot again and passed out.

************PAIGE'S POV***********

I knew who had taken Christy but I had no idea where he had taken her. He had disappeared the day he took her. I was in the process of going through his last known location files. He had been all over the city and it was getting hard to keep track.

"Hey ya find anything" G said coming into the office. He had been gone for maybe four hours. Hetty had sent him home to sleep since he had been in here for days. No one had left the office for the first three days. After that I could see the hope fading from their eyes. I sighed and opened the next file. I started to glance at it when I felt a kick inside me. I sat back and rested my hand on my stomach.

"No G I have nothing" I said smiling sadly.

"Kay well let me know when you do" he said and walked over to the computer. Callen was the only one who hadn't given up. I opened the file again and looked through it a little closer.

"Guys I think I got something" I yelled toward the stairs. They came upstairs and looked at me. I grabbed the file and walked over to Erik pointing at a set of coordinates. He brought them up and it showed a house out in the middle of no where. I zoomed the satellite picture in on the screen and looked at the fortress.

"Do I want to know what that is" Deeks said walking toward me.

"Well it's probably where Christy is so yeah you do" I said slowly.

"Okay how do you know and what's the best way in" Callen said looking at me.

"Well he had building done to this place a few months ago but all the work was cement and it's not on the outside plus this is the only place he repeatedly visited." I said looking down at the file and feeling a slight pain in my abdomen "Ohh and the best way to get in is to take out the electrical and then barge in through the front gate."

"Okay well that's good enough for me suit up and call Dom have him meet us there, Erik you run the tech part and Paige stay here" G said quickly taking over.

"Hell no, I'm not going to sit here and wait for you to call me" I said getting up and storming toward G.

"Fine but you are sitting on the sidelines" G said glaring at me.

"Kay" I said smiling happily. Everyone went down stairs and rounded everything up before loading it into the cars and driving to the coordinates Erik sent. They were setting up for the invasion just as Dom pulled up. He got out and ran over to the back of the car suiting up in a bullet proof vest and a rifle. I sighed as he came over. I knew he was pissed I was there but I didn't care this was about Christy. I sighed as I watched them go toward the gate and I heard G ask Erik to cut the power. Sam and Deeks pulled the gate back as soon as the power went out and everyone spread out heading toward the house.

#########CHRISTY'S POV##########

I was lying on my cot when a big man came in and told me to get up. I moved so I was looking at him and flipped him off. He walked toward me and when he was almost there the power went out. The cell went from being dim to being pitch black. I heard running and I heard yelling. I also heard the faint sound of someone calling NCIS. I felt a hand cove my mouth then and the guy drug me to the chair against the wall and handcuffed me to it. He opened the door and pulled out his lighter so he could see.

I listened for thirty minutes as the team walked around upstairs. I was wondering how they couldn't find me when I remembered that the door to the basement was invisible. I started to fight with the handcuffs trying to get out. It hurt to move but I wasn't going to stay in this hell hole one more day. I heard the footsteps go toward the door and I slammed the chair against the wall on accident. The handcuffs hit the wall and broke open as well as the chair slamming against the concrete and making a loud banging. I got up slowly and rubbed my wrists. I saw the little window in the wall and I ran to it. It hurt putting pressure on my broken leg but nothing was going to stop me from leaving. I got to the window just as two guards ran in and looked at me. They were expecting a handcuffed frail person but I was not going to be weak.

"Hey how'd you get" was all the men were able to say. I advanced on them quickly knocking both out within thirty seconds. I ran back to the window and pulled myself up by the frame. I knew it would be a tight squeeze but I could hear footsteps outside my door and I couldn't hear footsteps upstairs. I slammed my feet into the window and waited for the shattering sound before I slid through the window. I hit the ground outside lightly and saw Sam and Deeks speaking with one of the men who had first captured me. Kensi and Callen were waiting for them and Dom was holding Paige back from running inside.

Deeks was the first to turn to see what the commotion was when I broke the window. I heard yelling from the cell and I took off at a full sprint toward everyone when three men came around the edge of the house. I got to Deeks first and I collapsed into his arms. The men stopped chasing me and turned around quickly and ran into the forest.

"Christy hey your okay" Deeks said hugging me before helping me up.

"Well that depends Deeks if you call okay alive then yes but I am not okay, I haven't eaten in days and I have been beat, burned, cut and water boarded" I said leaning heavily against my partner. He flinched and then pulled out his phone.

"Erik I need an ambulance and a few more cop cars there are a lot of people that need to be arrested" He said holding his anger in check. I smiled and walked slowly over to Sam giving him a hug. He held me for a second before letting me go. I went over to Kensi and she grabbed me gingerly and hugged me. The man was still standing there gaping at me. I grabbed a pair of handcuffs from Deek's belt and slammed him against the car.

"I may be weak but I can still beat you. I have friends in the hell hole your going to be locked up in and I think I'll give them a call" I said handcuffing him. Paige came running over then and pulled me into a hug. I winced when she hit my bad arm. Everyone went back into the house and came out with about ten people handcuffed they set them down in a row to wait for the cops to get here.

"Okay okay I know ya miss me but I have many broken bones and probably some internal bleeding so can we be gentle" I said smiling.

"Fine if I have to" Paige said hugging me again. I let go of her and leaned against Deeks again. I saw Callen looking at me sadly. He knew we could only hug for a few seconds but nothing more. I sighed to myself as Dom came over and hugged me.

"Deeks can you help me over to the car cause I need a leaning post" I said to my partner.

"Sure but I can be your leaning post" he said smiling at me. He helped me toward the car and as we walked past G I grabbed his arm and let go of Deeks. I felt so weak but I wasn't going to play weak. I He moved impulsively toward me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back and then let go reaching back for Deeks.

I sat on the car for a half an hour before the ambulance arrived. They came in and helped me to the back door. They started their cursory examination and as soon as they found out I had broken my arm they shut the doors and drove toward the hospital.

"God can't you just give me a few casts and let me go" I said to the doctor who came into my room. I wanted to go to dinner and get a pizza.

"Ms. DeVries, I can't let you go because we need to put you on I.V. and food drips so we can monitor how you're doing plus we don't know how bad everything is yet. We need to wait till we get the x-rays and scans."

"Fine but I want pizza" I said glaring.

"I'm sorry but we can't do that. Ohh and visitor hours end at eight so I will let your coworkers in but they need to leave after a while understand" he said cockily.

"Sure doc I understand" I said turning toward the window. He left and I heard footsteps come down the hall. Paige and Dom walked in followed by Deeks and Callen. I smiled at everyone but all I wanted was for everyone but G to leave. I needed him and I didn't want to wait to spend the last five minutes of visiting hours to do it. I kept my eyes on him until I noticed Deeks looking at me quizzically. We talked for a while about nothing until the doctor came in.

"Ms. DeVries" the doctor said looking around the room.

"Hi doc what's up" I said.

"Well I have your results would you like you coworkers to wait in the hall."

"Kay lets clear this up now, they aren't coworkers they are family. This is Marty Deeks my partner and brother, this is Dominique Vail my best friends fiancée and my brother, this is my best friend Paige Bennett also my sister. Got it."

"Yes maam" he said coming over to the end of the bed. "Kay so you should be dead right now, you have multiple broken bones and burns not to mention all the lacerations up and down your arms and legs. But that's not the most worrying thing; you have a small puncture in you lung, your malnourished, dehydrated, a little brain, spleen and stomach swelling. We need to get you into surgery and repair the lung and try to stabilize your ribs. We also need to go in and sett all the other broken bones including your cheek bone."

"Wow that sounds bad" I said looking over at Paige. She looked terrified and mad.

She could tell I wanted to be alone and she grabbed Deeks and Dom "Let's get some coffee then go to the waiting room."

"Kay when are you putting me under" I said after watching my friends leave.

"A half an hour" he said simply before walking away.

"Hey" I said smiling at G. He got up and moved over to the bed resting his head on my hand.

"If you ever do that again I swear to god I will kill you my self" he said quietly holding his head against my hand. I smiled and put my other hand on his cheek.

"You better come out of that OR room alive because I can't live without you" he said sitting up and looking me in the eyes.

"Ohh don't worry your not getting rid of me that easily" I said grinning. He leaned in and kissed me softly. I grabbed him and pulled him onto the hospital bed. He tried to protest but I curled against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me protectively. It felt nice to lay there with him for the few minutes before I would be knocked out. I felt a little scared like I always did before any surgery. G could feel my growing tension and he kissed me slowly. I felt happy then, I may be seriously sick but I didn't care, I needed the strength. I couldn't do this alone anymore, I couldn't be alone anymore. I had to tell him everything and there was no way I was going to lose this battle.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N- Alas it has been way to long my friends. Sorry about the very long delay but I have been working on what to do and lets just say there was some major Writers block. But I swear I will get the next chapter done in a timelyer fashion if that is even a word. anyway ignore any mistakes and enjoy. dont forget reviews break down the writers block walls that go up around my mind. **

Three nurses walked in and smiled at me. G had left five minutes ago to go and sit with Paige. The last thing he had said to me was "I love you and you promised to come back so don't you dare leave me alone."

I sighed and watched as the nurses injected the drugs to put me under into y I.V. I knew it was a matter of minutes and I didn't fight it like I normally would. I heard G's words running through my head over and over. I watched as I was pushed down the hall until everything went black.

***************PAIGE'S POV*******************

I had been sitting in the waiting room for thirty minutes with Deeks and Dom when Kensi and Sam came in. I smiled and waved to them. I knew it was going to be a long day but I wasn't leaving. G came down the hallway toward us looking scared. He saw everyone and put on a more normal look. I sighed and grabbed a magazine. She had to be okay.

===============CALLEN'S POV===============

I sighed and got up from the hospital bed and headed for the door. I stopped and looked back at Christy.

"I love you and you promised to come back so don't you dare leave me alone" I said seriously.

"I love you too and I will see you again" she said smiling. I sighed and walked out of her room. I made it half way down the hall before I lost it. I leaned against the wall and cried silently. I couldn't lose the best thing that had happened to me since finding this team. I just couldn't. I pulled myself together before I headed toward the waiting room. Paige, Dom, and Deeks needed me to look fine. Kensi and Sam knew me better than that. They could tell when I was worried so I couldn't shield them but I could shield Paige.

I walked into the waiting room and looked around. Paige spotted me and I focused on how I looked. I walked over and sat down next to Sam. He smiled sadly and patted me on the shoulder. I grabbed my phone and sent Erik a text letting Nell, Nate and Erik how everything was going.

-7 Hrs. Later-

Kensi and Paige were both nodding off and Deeks, Dom and Sam were getting something to eat. I watched the girls fall asleep. I got up and walked around the room stretching. It had been seven long hours without updates or news. Earlier Kensi and Dom had gone and interrogated the men who were taken and learned that the Ricci wasn't there. Erik and Nell were trying to find him but weren't having any luck. When I found the bastard who did this I hoped he would pull a gun so I could shoot him. I turned as a nurse in scrubs came out and looked around. She recognized me from Christy's room and walked over.

"How is she" I said quickly before the nurse could speak.

"Well she is about half way through surgery, there were a lot of injuries and the recovery period looks long but if there aren't any more complications she should come out fine."

"Okay first thanks for the update, secondly what do you mean by any more complications was there a problem" I said freezing in place.

"Umm I can't elaborate on a current surgery" she said walking back toward the ER. I sat down in the chair near Paige and lowered my head to my hands. Dom and Deeks walked in laughing about something. I ignored them and closed my eyes wanting nothing more than to see Christy. Sam sat down and patted my back.

"Hey why don't you get some sleep, I can call you when we here anything" he said knowing that I was exhausted.

"No" I said getting up and walking toward the double doors that lead to the café. Paige woke up and hurried after me.

"Hey you should go home I can call you if anything happens" Paige said trying to be helpful.

"Paige no offense but I was the one who heard that Christy is having a couple complications and Fuck off" I said turning away.

******************PAIGE'S POV***********************

I woke up just before Sam and G started talking. They were talking about going home and resting. I could tell Dom wanted me to do the same thing. I got up and hurried after G to get away from Dom and to calm him down.

"Hey you should go home I can call you if anything happens" I said trying to persuade him.

"Paige no offense but I was the one who heard that Christy is having a couple complications and Fuck off" he said before turning away. I could tell he was in pain but I wasn't about to drop it.

"What do you mean" I said hurrying after him silently cursing the fact that I was almost as big as a house.

"Look okay while you slept the nurse came out and since none of you care enough to stay awake I guess I can tell you, they are having to deal with complications and they can't elaborate on it" he said glaring at me.

"G look we've been through this so many times, if you looked at her medical folder it's probably bigger than the folder on any case you've ever worked. You get used to Christy getting hurt and putting herself in danger to save innocent people and even criminals. You should talk to her about it and get used to sitting in waiting rooms cause it's a never ending thing" I said hanging onto his arm.

"Well I refuse to get used to it because when I get used to it, it shows that I don't care and I will never stop caring" he said pulling away and walking off.

-4 hours later-

I was sitting holding Dom's hand when a nurse came out and looked around the nearly empty waiting room. There was no one but our small group waiting there. Sam Kensi and Deeks were playing poker and looking at the clock worriedly. G was sitting across the room never moving and just staring at the clock. Dom and I were sitting in an easy silence waiting for someone to come and tell us what was going on. Erik, Nell and Nate had stopped by for a while but they all had to get back. Everyone looked up at the nurse when she walked in. She made her way over to G and said something to him. He nodded and pointed to me. She walked toward me and smiled.

"You are Miss Bennett I assume" she said smiling sweetly.

I was in no mood to deal with overly sweet people but Dom squeezed my hand and I smiled back "yep that's me."

"Well I wanted to let you know that your friend is out of the OR and in ICU, the doctor will be out in a few minutes to give you an update" she said still smiling.

"Wait, why is she in ICU" Kensi started.

"Yeah shouldn't she be in recovery" Deeks continued. If I hadn't been in such a bad mood I might have laughed at their antics. Laughing was not on my mind right now though.

"Look I can't say anything and I don't know anything" she said turning to the nurse's station and walking away. I sighed and rested my head on Dom's shoulder. A few minutes later a man walked out looking at a clipboard before looking up and seeing us spread out around the room. He walked over and everyone came and sat down next to Dom and I. Everyone except G who got up and walked over standing a few feet away.

"Hello I'm doctor Trautman and I'm here to give you an update" he said. It sounded so formal and comical.

"Kay" Deeks said at the same time I did. Everyone glared at him and he shrunk back into his chair.

"Well first of all Ms. DeVries is in the recovery wing of the ICU, and I see the questions on your face so the answer is no, this isn't normal. Ms. DeVries had a few complications, she is in a medical induced coma because her body was fighting the anesthetic and also she tried to bleed out on us a couple times throughout the surgery. Her heart did stop for thirty seconds which shouldn't have any affect on her brain. Also she will probably be in a coma for the next few days at least. Do you folks have any questions" he said watching our faces go from happy to scared throughout his speech.

"Yeah I have a few" Sam said looking at everyone then turning to the doctor "first when can we see her? Second when is she likely to be awake? Third how many of us can go in at a time? And fourth there is a slight possibility she is in danger so we need to have someone staying with her the whole time, is that possible?"

"Umm let's start with the first question, you can see her right now but I do want to warn you she doesn't look good. There is no sure way to tell when she will wake up, it could be tomorrow it could be next week or and this is very unlikely but there is a chance that she could never wake up." He said pausing to get everyone's reaction. Kensi turned and buried her face in Deeks shoulder, Sam flinched and patted Kensi's shoulder, Deeks looked shocked but he put his arm around Kensi and hugged her, Dom looked at me seeing tears he pulled me into his arms, and G stood there for a second before turning toward the double doors that led outside and he walked slowly out.

"You have to understand it is very unlikely and it generally doesn't happen" the doctor said trying to make us feel better. "Anyway the third question you asked about the amount of people allowed in her room is generally three but I am willing to allow all of you up there since you are all some sort of military. The last thing you asked me about is someone staying and I am going to give you special permission to have one person stay with her because she has no family alive."

"Wait how do you know that" Dom said looking at the older man.

"Well let's just say this isn't the first time I've seen Ms. DeVries in my OR" he said looking sad.

"What are you talking about, Christy hasn't had you as a doctor" I said sitting back up.

"On the contrary Christel DeVries Buckingham has had me as a doctor a long long time ago" he said getting up and walking over to one of the nurses.

"What are you talking about" I said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Well when she was little I am sure you know that she lost her family right" he said coming back over and sitting down.

"Yeah" I said looking at him. Everyone was looking at him in curiosity.

"Well her family as I am also sure you know died in a very suspisious house fire here in L.A. and she was the only survivor because her mom helped her out of the window before running in for the other two childern and her husband. Christel in there wasa very lucky little girl, she nearly didn't make it."

"Wait a suspisous fire" I said looking at him.

"Yes you see from what the cops found her mother was a lawyer for a few very bad people and her father was a very powerful man at this hospital but also a major player in a lot of ilegal things" he said watching all of us.

"Wait how was he powerfull around this hospital" Deeks said after a minute of silence.

"Well you see he was a surgeon here and he left most of his estate to the hospital" the doctor said smiling "You know the statue of the man on the front lawn, well that's Christel's father." We all sat dumbstruck for a few minutes before anyone broke the silence.

"So" I said looking at him "When did this happen exactly" I said looking at him.

"Well lets see it would have been the firs week in December if I am not mistaken" he said before getting up "I will send a nurse over to take you up to her room."

"Thank you for everything" Sam said polietly. I sighed and got up slowly. It was the second to last week in November and it was cold at night but I still wanted to see the statue before I went up to see Christy or Christel.

I headed for the door and everyone knew instantly what I was doing. They followed silently and we walked next to eachother in silence. When we got outside and to the statue someone was already sitting in the bench facing the statue. It was G and as I aproched I was he had a single tear on his face. I glanced up at Sam who nodded and stopped everyone by raising a hand. He said something along the lines of going up and seeing Christy and everyone agreed.

I stood for one last minute before walking over and sitting next to G. He looked at me and I realized he had heard everything about Christy's life and how she was doing. I reached up and put my arm around Callen knowing Christy would kill me if I didn't. He turned to me and I could see emotions I had never seen on his face before. There was hurt, anger and wait there was no way but yet there it was plain as day, G Callen was scared. I knew why he was feeling these emotions because i felt the exact same way. I pulled G into a hug and we sat like that for ten minutes me comforting and G trying to hide his silent crying. After he clmed down we pulled apart and just sat for a few more minutes looking at the statue of Christy's dad. They looked a lot alike and it made me smile.

"Hey how bout we head in and go inside and see her" I said glancing up at him.

"Sounds good and Paige thanks" he said getting up and helping me up.

**A/N- So what u peeps think? now there is a few ways this could go and I would love to hear what u peeps think. Thanks for the read and hopefully the review, HINT HINT ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

*************G'S POV*************

I was sitting there looking at Paige (across the bed) who was slowly dozing off. I could almost smile but then I turned and saw the tubes sticking out of Christy's throat. I knew if, I mean when, she woke up she would literally kill the doctors. Again I felt myself almost smile and cry at the same time. A few hours ago was the first time I had cried in years. I had cried again when I first saw Christy.

"Hey Paige you should get home" I said causing her to jump a little.

"No I'm fine but you look tired you should go home" she said sitting up.

"Look you have Dom and the little one coming, you need your sleep" I said smiling the best fake smile I could manage.

"No I'm sure I can stay here they have beds that they can roll in" she said getting up and walking over toward the door.

"Paige stop" I said looking at her "You have a life and a family and you need to get real sleep but, I don't have anything outside this hospital room, nothing so go home and I will call you."

"Fine, it's just there has never been anyone in her life ever, even in all of her foster homes no one loved her not even my parents. I'm the closest thing she has to family and it scares me sometimes letting anyone in her life" Paige said staring at me. She moved from the door to next to Christy standing by me. I smiled up at her remembering how much Christy talked about her.

"Look why don't you come in, in the morning and I will go into the office" I said knowing the answer before I asked it.

"Of course" she said grabbing all of her stuff. She walked out and I relaxed back into the chair I was sitting in. One of the nurses came in and looked at me.

"Sir I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, visiting hours are over" she said looking over at me.

"Ohh the doctor gave us permission to keep one agent with her at all times" I said smiling half heartedly.

"Okay sir thank you for letting me know, do you need anything" she said being overly sweet.

"Yeah can I get a roll away bed."

"Sure" she said smiling. She walked out and I rested my head against Christy's bed. I shut my eyes for what seemed like a few seconds until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shot up and looked around pulling my gun out. Paige was standing looking at me. I looked around the room again and noticed the light shining through the window and I could tell it was at least nine in the morning.

"God what time is it" I said squinting at Paige.

"Ohh I don't know maybe around ten thirty" she said looking pretty pissed.

"What's wrong" I said mentally berating myself for sleeping in.

"Well let's see your never usually late so everyone was a little worried and then you weren't answering your phone so Erik tried to trace it and it was off, your car was still in the parking lot of the hospital so everyone was really worried until I suggested that we call the nurses station and they said you were still here" se said tapping her foot.

"Well I told you I was staying here last night" I said stretching then flinching. My neck and back hurt which was to be expected after sleeping like I had.

"Yeah but you always come in on time" she said really mad now.

"Sorry I didn't sleep well last night" I said glaring at her. She knew why I wasn't in on time.

"Well you should have called or something" she said still angry.

"Again sorry but I fell asleep a few minutes after you left and I kept waking up every time one of the nurses would come in and then had to change her bandages so they made me leave for that and so I took a walk outside and then I came back up and it was four so I sat down and figured I would get up in a couple hours and then I just passed out. I've been on edge all night and you yelling at isn't helping." I said letting my anger take over.

"I'm sorry it's just I don't get sleep much anymore with the baby and it's just really hard and exhausting" she said obviously hurt by what I had said. Fuck I am bad at this, "Paige can we call truce for her benefit" I said nodding toward Christy.

"Deal" she said relaxing "Well I best get back to the office and let everyone know you are alive but you are going to stay here I assume."

"Yeah, if you guys get a case give me a call" I said turning back to Christy.

"Bye" Paige said quietly as she left. I looked at the monitors and then turned to face her. She was lying so still with needles and tubes sticking out of her arms and throat. I took her hand and rested it on my heart.

"Babe if you can hear me I need you" god I feel so stupid and childish I thought before continuing "I love you and I do need you, I need you more than I need anyone else and more than you say you need me."


	37. Chapter 37

################# Two Weeks Later ################

Two long weeks of nurses coming in and out, it slowed substantially after the first week but they were still coming in and out. There were doctors too, they went from looking hopeful to nervous and then finally to sad and concerned. All I wanted to do was grab one of them and make them help her. I knew there was nothing they could do but is still drove me crazy. The team had gone from coming every day to every couple of days and they looked scared and sad about the whole thing. They had been tracking the head of the gang who had done this for days and they still couldn't find him.

"Look you have to go home, get a shower, and eat real food" Paige said again. She had been saying similar things for the last week. I ignored her and she sat down across from me on Christy's other side.

"G please there is no way this is what she wants, god will you listen to me" she said glaring at me with her arms folded over her protruding stomach.

"Paige please shut up, I have a blazing headache and you aren't helping" I said massaging my shoulder. I had been sleeping terribly and I hadn't left the hospital in a week and a half.

"How dare you, I am just as worried as you are" she said almost yelling. Yep I could feel my head go from a dull throb to a loud roar.

"Don't play the 'this hurts me more than it hurts you card' please" I said waiting for the onslaught. I was holding Christy's hand when I could have sworn I felt it move. This wasn't the first time though I had thought she was awake plenty of times before that. I sighed and let go reluctantly standing up to face Paige and in the future Dom.

"HOW Dare You I Would Never" she said adamantly.

"Look I don't dislike you or anything but get out you annoy me and the negativity isn't good so please" I said pointing at the door.

"Will you two shut up" a weak voice came from behind us. We both spun to see Christy with her eyes open and the tube out of her throat.

Christy's POV

"Paige please shut up, I have a blazing headache and you aren't helping" I heard from a long way off. It was like being in a dream that you can't wake up from when you want to. You

"How dare you, I am just as worried as you are" Paige said it sounded a little louder.

"Don't play the 'this hurts me more than it hurts you card' please" G said and I felt him take my hand and tried to move. He dropped my hand and I felt frustrated. Hadn't he felt my hand move?

"HOW Dare You I Would Never" she said which was even louder. I opened my eyes and it was so bright I closed them again I felt something in my throat then and I reached up realizing it was a tube to help me breath. I tried to pull it out and but was stopped by needles sticking out of my arm. I hate needles and I grabbed them and yanked them out. I reached up and pulled the tube out of my throat.

"Look I don't dislike you or anything but get out you annoy me and the negativity isn't good so please" G said pointing at the door.

"Will you two shut up" I said weakly with a slight glare. They spun around staring at me like they were crazy. A group of nurses rushed in and stopped when they saw I was awake. One of the nurses came over and hooked my arm back up to the monitors. Another ran out probably to get a doctor. G walked toward me and sat down taking my hand. He still looked stunned. Paige pulled out her phone and dialed a number quickly. She started talking at a rapid pace.

"God can you stay off that thing for one minute so I can say one thing to you like hi or you two are idiots" I said still glaring at her. She paused and said goodbye quickly before sitting next to me. I let go of G's hand and shoved the nurse away before hugging her acwardly with one arm. I let go and she was smiling for the first time in what looked like a while. I was confused, why did everyone look so surprised, and how long had I been out? I looked around the room and saw my phone sitting on the dresser next to the bed.

"G can you pass me my phone" I said smiling at him. He picked it up and held it out smiling at me. I leaned in and kissed him before grabbing my phone from his hand. I turned it on and waited for the date to come up. It had been two weeks since I had gone under, that's why everyone looked surprised.

"G have you been here for two solid weeks" I said chastising him.

"Maybe" he said coyly.

"Okay here's what's going to happen G babe you go back to the house get fresh clothes and take a shower oh and grab me some fricken clothes. Paige you go home and relax please I will call you when I get out of this hell hole. Kay."

"Babe I can't leave" G started.

"Shut up and do what I say god damned it. And Paige don't even think about fricken arguing understand?" I said pointing toward the door. They both got up and Paige walked out the door before I could say goodbye. G started moving toward the door but I pulled him back and kissed him. I felt him relax against me and I smiled into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and continued to kiss me. He pulled back reluctantly and I sighed.

"I love you" I whispered as he walked out.

"See you soon" he said smiling.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$THAT NIGHT$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Hey" G said smiling as he came in. I sat up from where I was laying watching pointless TV and staring at the window. He walked in with a duffle bag and put it at the foot of my bed. I looked at it and he sat down on the bed next to me.

"What is that" I said pointing at it.

"Well it was the easiest way to smuggle the food in" he said pulling a pizza out of the bag.

"Wow babe your being all bad ass what the hell happened to you."

"Ohh hush" he said putting his arms around me pulling me into his lap. I grabbed the table and pulled it over setting the pizza on it. I grabbed the six-pack out and one of the tee shirts G had grabbed out of my drawer. It was a shirt with the outline of Jesus and it said "Jesus hates the Yankee's too." I smiled and pulled off the hospital issued nightgown before sliding into the shirt. I grabbed a pair of Seattle Mariners sweats and put them on under the blanket.

"Now pizza, beer, and a football game" I said smiling wickedly.

"But the Seahawks are playing the 49'ers and the Seattle's on a hot streak" he said starting to pout.

"Yeah well us Seattle fans never get to see our team conquer so we are watching it" I said glaring and before I turned back to the TV. Mumbled something but went quiet as we started eating. We sat for hours watching random football games and watching all the highlights from the game we originally watched. G was still pouting because the 49'ers had lost when a nurse came in and saw the food and beer.

"What are you doing" she said in horror.

"Umm enjoying the game and eating pizza while drinking beer, you want some" I said.

"That would be against the rules of the hospital" she said looking down the hall "but it all depends on whose winning."

"Well it looks like I might owe Christy here a few bucks since the Seahawks won but now were watching the Colts versus the Patriots" G said letting go of me to cross his arms.

"GO COLTS" I yelled opening another beer.

You mean Patriots" he said sliding off the bed.

"Screw the patriots" I said giggling as the Colts ran another touchdown. The nurse walked in and grabbed a beer sitting on the other bed in the room. G sat in the chair near my bed and continued to watch the game.

A few hours later after all the football games had been played and the nurse had left G and I sat in the hospital bed playing chess.

"I can't believe your beating me" I said in shock watching G take another one of my pieces.

"Well what can I say, I rock at chess" he winked and took another one of my pieces. I sighed and leaned back against the pillows looking out the window. G got up and grabbed the chess board and the pieces putting them back in the bag. He walked back over to where I was laying and sat on the edge of it. I turned back to him and sat up pulling him by the shirt onto the bed before settling back down in his lap. I winced when my chest started to hurt. I glared at my casts and bandages. They were restraining me and it was seriously pissing me off.

"Can I get some of there casts off, please" I said grumbling.

"Come on it's only been a day and your already complaining, wow I thought you'd wait till you saw the doctor at least" he said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"But I can't move babe, not to get out of bed or do anything."

"Look you could have died and I'm not letting you move off this bed till you see a doctor."

"Fine" I said glaring at him before turning around to watch the sunset from my window. We sat in silence until the sun went down. It was nice to just sit and watch something with him. We didn't need to talk at all either and we didn't. After the sun went down I started to settle in and fall asleep. G let go of me and slid off the bed.

"Hey can I ask you something" he said looking really serious.

"Sure."

"Christy, I love you and I seem like we are always going back and forth from your apartment to my house and it just seems stupid, so here's what I wanted to say, Christy DeVries or as the doctor called you Christel DeVries Buckingham will you…."


	38. Chapter 38

A/N- Okay so my computer got a bug and I just now got it fixed. I swear no more problems. This might be a short chapter just to get back into everything. I have forgotten what happened in the beginning of the ff so I am going to go back and read it again. So without further ado I present the next chapter.

"Christel DeVries Buckingham will you… move in with me." G finished holding out a key to what I assumed was his house. I sat there for a minute relaxing every nerve in my body. It was not what he asked me that got me worked up, it was the way he asked me. I was not expecting that question to come out of his mouth that moment but something more interesting and nerve-racking. He was still looking at me when I finally calmed down.

"Uhh well I mean yes oh god yes. But only if we can get a real bed, ohh and maybe some furniture, but not too much just a couch and a really nice TV ohh and a gun case cause my guns don't need to be in storage anymore. Ohh and we need to tell everyone on the team except Hetty." I said finishing my speech.

"Umm okay to the bed and semi okay to the furniture but no to the telling everyone. It's too risky and if someone outside the circle of trust tells we are going to be in a lot of fucking trouble" G said looking more relieved.

"Yeah but if one of them stops by to visit and my shit is at your house what are they gunna say."

"You have a point, I suppose it can't hurt anything to terribly badly, fine" G said giving in.

"Aww thanks, while we're at it can we have an interior decorator" I said smiling up at him.

"No" he said getting up and grabbing his stuff "look I gotta go but I'll be back with breakfast kay."

"I love you." I said smiling as he walked out.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N- Here it is and sooner rather than later. So the italics are either dream or thoughts. hope everyone loves it!**

"_I said where is Salvatore Ricci" a guy said twirling a metal pipe in his hand._

"_Fuck You" I gasped smiling painfully. _

"_That's it I can't break her with the normal torture techniques call the boss and see what he wants us to do" He said quietly to one of the guards. The man stepped out and talked to Antonio I assumed. It took maybe five minutes before he came back. _

_He said "cut her down and leave her here."_

"_Ohh come now boys you guys are gunna give up on me that easy" I said grimacing as I hit the ground. _

"_Believe me you are not getting off easy" one of the men said as they left. About thirty minutes later a man I knew well walked in. That was the first time in this entire experience that I was scared. _

"_Hello deary it's good to see you again" Antonio said walking in._

"_Antonio, please let's forget all of this and you can let me go. I won't hunt you down or anything you can leave free and clear" I said looking into his eyes. _

"_Well I could but I don't think anyone will find us and there is so many things I've been wanting to do ever since you left us."_

_I stiffened "I was never with you, ever. It was just a mission that was it."_

"_That's not what it felt like; your friends were scared they were losing you. I thought for sure you were breaking and that you had joined us. I think you thought you were turning into one of us. But alas you wrecked everything and left before we could catch you." He said walking around the room running his fingers over everything in the room. _

"_I would have never stayed I couldn't. I may have been an amazing actor but I would have never stayed with you" I said standing up and backing against the door. He took a fee steps toward me and grabbed my arm. I tried to pull away but he was holding onto my bad shoulder. He slammed me up against the door and moved so his face was in mine. _

"_I loved you. You were supposed to marry me" he said glaring at me. _

"_I would have rather died" I said spitting in his face. He threw me against the ground and kicked me in the stomach. _

"_Bitch" he said picking me up by my hair and slamming me back against the door. He knew me better than most people did. He knew about my past and he knew the best way to torture me. _

"_You know I know how to get you to talk and I don't want to torture you but my father is more important than anyone. Tell me where he is and I will let you go, I'll drop you off and you can call anyone you want to pick you up." _

"_Okay fine I'll tell you he's in hell where you're going to be when my boyfriend gets a hold of you" I said kicking him in the knee and running toward the table where the knives were. He got to me just as I was grabbing a butcher knife. We fought for a minute before he grabbed it from me and threw me against the far wall. I laid there for a minute trying to pass off being passed out. He came over and picked me up dragging me over to the water. He threw me in and held me under for a few minutes. I shoved against his hands and he let me up. I was choking pretty badly as I pulled myself out of the water. _

_He grabbed me and pulled me toward the door. He drug me down the hall and into my room. I elbowed him in the ribs and ran for the open door. One of the guards slammed the door right as I got to it. Antonio grabbed me again and through against the wall above my bed. I collapsed on my cot and laid there for a minute. I went roll off the bed but Antonio was on top of me holding me down. _

"_Get off" I said struggling under him. He had gotten stronger since we had been together. I yelled for help even though I knew no one was coming. _

I shot up in my hospital room in a cold sweat. There was no one in my room but I heard someone running around in the hall. A nurse ran in and checked my vitals.

"Maam are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what time is it?" I said catching my breath.

"Uhh five in the morning you are getting out today, I can get the paperwork ready and you can leave as soon as someone is here to pick you up." She said smiling.

"Hell yeah I am so ready to sign on the dotted line" I said smiling.

"Okay maam I will get everything together" she said smiling. As she walked out G walked in smiling and holding a bag of food.

"Hey babe what's up" G said walking in and sitting down.

"Uhh I had a ahh I mean it's nothing I just was talking to the nurse and I'm getting out today" I said smiling. He got up and pulled the tray over before grabbing the bag and getting out two trays from a fast food restaurant. Just then the nurse walked in with the paperwork.

"Here you go maam, we just need you to sign here and here then you are free to go" she said smiling. I grabbed the paperwork and signed it as fast as I could.

"Okay well I need to go and change and then we will leave" I said turning to G. He smiled and watched me walk into the bathroom. I threw on a pair of jeans and a blue and white flannel shirt. I almost laughed at my appearance. It reminded me of when I was an innocent little girl at the foster home in Texas. I walked back out and grabbed my boots at least that felt somewhat normal. I grabbed G's arm and drug him toward the door.

"Let's get out of here and get home" I whisper into his ear. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and followed me down the hall to the elevator. We got down to his car and headed back to his house. _I mean our house _I thought smiling to myself. We pulled up and I got out taking a minute to move toward the house. G pulled me into his arms again and started to pull me toward the house. We hit the door and I started to turn to open the door but G already had it open and he pulled me in. I stopped for a minute looking around.

"Wow" was all I could manage.

**A/N- Well a lot longer than the last one. The dream if you couldn't tell was during when Christy was kiddnapped and it's a bit more how shall I say. exciting and a bit scary. Now readers I must request you review said chapter. I love hearing from everyone and I will be writing the next chapter soon.**


	40. Chapter 40

I looked around the now decorated and painted house. The hall was a brown color and it had a bench next to the door. The house defiantly had touches from both Paige and Sam, like the art hanging on the wall in the living room. I looked at the red walls in the living room as well as the 56 inch TV positioned perfectly across from the black leather couches. I looked into the kitchen and saw it was stocked with everything from my apartment as well as some other things. I saw a nice alcohol cabinet in the back by the little pantry. I wandered through the dining room where there was a nice oak dining table with enough chairs to seat our team.

For the first time since we got home I felt G put his arms around me. He silently pulled me toward the bedroom. I let him pull me into the room and I gasped. Sitting in the middle of the room was a king sized bed. It was huge and it looked so comfortable. I turned around and looked at G.

"Thank you, I love it" I said smiling almost in tears.

"Hey don't cry, what's wrong." He said pulling me into his arms.

"I just didn't expect this, I love it" I said smiling at him. I hugged him then ducked around him and went to explore. I found the back living room and turned on the lights. The room had been turned into a man cave of sorts but I knew both G and I would enjoy it. On one wall there was three TV's right next to each other all ready for football. On one side of the TV's was a wall of University of Washington and Boise State University gear. On the other side there was NFL, NBA, and NASCAR stuff hung up.

I turned to find a small fully stocked bar on the other side of the room. I kept looking around and that was when I spotted the old video games setups like pacman, Donkey Kong, and Mario Bros. I turned back toward the door and saw G smiling. I noticed next to him the wall had a seam where there shouldn't have been one.

"What's that" I said walking over to the wall.

"Well you wanted a gun cabinet and lets just say Paige went a little crazy" he said smiling.

"Okay how do I open it" I said a little nervous.

"Well way one is to go through a long process or you can do the voice activation" he said sitting in one of the chairs by the TVs.

"Open" I said looking at the wall.

"Name please" it said back. I jumped back reaching for my gun initiatively.

"Christy DeVries" I said walking back over.

"Thank you maam please enter" the voice said as the wall slid to the side and revealed a walk in gun closet that was damn near as big as the master bedroom. I ran my hands over all of my guns, knives, bomb making supplies, and my uniforms along with all my other military equipment.

I wandered out and turned to G smiling. He turned and smiled getting up and walking over to me. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him as tight against me kissing him. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his body. I smiled as he laughed at my actions but he still held me in his arms. I kissed him again and I felt him start walking toward our room. He pulled my shirt off over my head as soon as we hit the room. I felt his hands run up and down my back. I reached my hands under his shirt and slid it off over his head. I rolled over on top of G continuing to kiss him. His hands ran down my back and continued farther.

I shot straight up and froze taking a few deep shaky breathes. G sat up from under me as well looking at me with worried eyes. I got my breathe and heartbeat under control rolling over and laying back against the pillows.

"Hey you okay" G said looking around the room nervously wondering if I had heard or seen something.

"I… I um I'm fine, I just I mean my scar just started hurting I'll be fine" I said lying. He pulled me into his arms and held me for what seemed like hours but it must have been five or ten minutes. He slid off the bed grabbing his shirt and putting it on. I sat up and glanced over at him as he strapped his gun on and grabbed his badge.

"You leaving" I said grabbing my shirt and throwing it on as well.

"Hetty wants Sam and I in the office but I'll be home as soon as I can, maybe we can talk about stuff then" he said smiling before kissing me and grabbing his boots.

"Kay I will see you tonight" I said faking a smile. G walked out of the house and I heard his car start. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I sat there for a while until I had to move. I got up and wandered through the house wondering what I was going to do for two weeks while I waited to go back to work.

I ended up lying on the black leather couch watching sports highlights and old movies. I finally got up and wandered into the kitchen opening the fridge looking for something to eat. I noticed a set of ten Tupperware containers label with either dinner or lunch. I recognized Paige's hand writing and pulled one of them out. It was some sort of meal that was fully prepared. I sighed and set it back down in the fridge. I had just figured out what to do and it was with Paige's help. I made a mental note to remember to thank her.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ A Few Hours Later $$$$$$$$$$$$$$

I handed the guy cooking my burger a ten and took the burger. He smiled and winked at me before turning back to his grill. I wandered back out onto the boardwalk and continued to walk down it. I looked at all the things for sale before finding a place on the beach to sit. I sat there for a while watching people walk by until I got bored. I was about to get up when I heard someone yell. I turned just in time to brace myself as a twenty some thing guy landed on top of me.

"Ohh god I am so sorry" he said untangling himself from me. He helped me up and I brushed some of the sand off of my shirt.

"Oh no worries but I have to ask why'd ya tackle me and not the girl over there" I said pointing at another girl down the beach.

"Well to be honest your cute" he said with a smirk "ohh and I was goin for the touchdown." I looked at the football in his hand and smiled back grabbing my things.

"You don't have to go" he said quickly.

"Don't worry I will be back but there's a nice set rolling in and I don't want to miss it" I said grinning back at him. I wandered bare footed back to the car throwing my bag in the back and unstrapping my surfboard. I took my shirt off revealing a jet black bikini top with a yellow fox on it. A few guys looked over but I ignored them for the most part. I walked back down and surfed for a few hours.

Finishing my surfing I walked back onto shore carrying my surfboard. I grabbed my clothes and threw a sweatshirt on over my swimsuit. Once I got onto the boardwalk I turned and looked to my left. A man blew past me at a full sprint down onto the beach. Just then Kensi and Deeks ran past me after him yelling and cursing. I knew I shouldn't do anything but I couldn't resist I handed my board to a kid saying something about me being right back before following along the boardwalk where the purp was running on the beach. I was damn near neck and neck when the guy jumped back onto the boardwalk. I lunged at him knocking him back over the edge of the boardwalk.

We fell the five feet it was to the sand below struggling all the while. Deeks picked me up and set me on my feet. Kensi picked the guy up and handcuffed him.

"So how's that time off going" Deeks said smiling.

"To be honest it's great, I get to hang out on the beach and surf oh and eat whatever I want" I said smiling back. I wanted to tell him I couldn't take being off this long but it had been one day I wasn't about to break.

"Hey Kensi, Deeks you guys get him" I heard G say from the top of the boardwalk. I took a few steps back so I was under the boardwalk where I knew G and Sam wouldn't be able to see me.

Deeks glanced over at me before answering G "Yeah we did, he tried to run but he fell off the boardwalk." I smiled at Deeks and wandered off under the boardwalk back toward my car. I grabbed my surfboard from the kid who looked at me like I was crazy. When I got back to my car G was standing there with a smug look on his face. I knew he knew I had helped and I also knew I was going to get hell when I got home. I walked past him putting my board of the top of the car and strapping it down.

"So how was your day on the beach" G said pulling me into his arms.

"Well" I said ducking out of his arms to grab my shorts in the front seat "it was quite fun, I played football with some guys, I surfed, oh and I helped Deeks and Kensi get a dangerous criminal. How bout you?"

"Well like you said we took down a dangerous criminal it's a win win really" he said leaning against my car.

"First, Get Off My Car, second how's it a win win for you I took the guy down and you did nothing" I said glaring at him.

"Well I got to see you didn't I" he said smiling and turning toward where Deeks Kensi and Sam were talking. I grabbed his arm and wrapped my arms around Callen's neck and kissed him.

"See you tonight" I said getting in the car and driving home. I got out and put my surfboard in the garage. I grabbed all of my stuff and wandered into the house. I started a load of laundry and I wandered into the living room. I sat down and turned on the new Hangover movie settling down.

_I sat up slowly looking around my cell. I sighed and took a scrap of the blanket on my cot wrapping up my leg where I had more than twelve deep gashes. I heard the door creak open revealing Antonio standing there smiling at me. I shuttered and instinctively pulled my body into a ball. He walked over and grabbed me picking me up and showing me against the wall. I cringed feeling my body screaming in pain. I knew what was coming and I knew the only way to stop it was to tell him. If I told him that his father was buried in the cemetery near D.C. then maybe he would leave me alone. I had visited the grave more than I had visited my family's grave. He had been a father and mentor, I hated that he had been the one I was supposed to arrest. _

"_Tell me and you can be free" Antonio said snapping me out of my thought._

"_No" I said spitting the blood in my mouth at his face. He slammed me down onto the bed again and kneeled over me. I struggled to be free but I was too weak. He used his free hand to stroke my cheek. I flinched away from him and I could see him getting angry. He undid his belt using it to tie my hands up. I struggled again knowing I was not getting away. He took off his jacket and his nice shirt revealing the necklace of Saint Christopher he always wore. I struggled again and fell off the cot. He walked over and picked me up and set me back on the bed. He started running his hands down my back and I struggled away from him. He was getting mad now and he pulled me back over ripping my jeans. _

I screamed and sat up looking around the dark room. All the lights were off and the TV was playing a rerun of some stupid comedy. I heard someone running and G opened the front door with his gun out. I was in the middle of an uncontrollable sob when he got to me.

"Hey shh I'm here your okay, what's wrong" G said holding me. I got myself back under control burying my face in his chest.

"Sorry I was day dreaming and it was freaking me out, it was just so real" I said looking at him. He set his gun down and pulled me into his lap holding me. I sighed knowing I was going to have to talk to someone but now wanting to go anywhere anytime soon.


	41. Chapter 41

It had been a week of the same things I would sit at home for part of the day then go surfing and hang out on a beach then come home and relax. The nightmares were still just as bad and G was starting to suspect something else had happened when I was taken. I was laying in bed staring at the ceiling when I heard the radio turn on letting me know it was ten. It had gotten old about three day into relaxing. I wanted something to happen. Anything.

I got up and walked over to the closet. I flipped through clothes looking for something to wear. I grabbed a pair of black flair jeans and a red tee shirt that said Pessimists say the glass is half empty I say REFILL Please. I was about to walk into the living room when I heard the radio say the date. I sighed grabbing my black jacket knowing I had somewhere to go.

I drove across town and into one of the rich neighborhoods. I continued to drive until I reached a cul de sac I knew well. I parked my car and sat there for a minute gathering my thoughts. I got out and walked across the street toward the only lot that didn't have a massive house sitting on it. I walked over to the driveway leading up to a pile of ashes and burned wood. I kneeled down on the driveway and ran my hands over the three sets of hand prints on in the cement. I paused on the names carved into the driveway Jonathan, Brittney, and Christel. I felt a single tear escape falling down and landing on Jonathan's name.

I got up then walking up the driveway and stopping at the edge of where the garage had burned down. I wandered around the wreckage and into the backyard looking at the swing set still standing there alone. I walked over and sat down on one of the swings staring back at where the house used to stand. I still knew where every room would be if it was still standing. I knew exactly where the fire started and where all of my family had been. I could see the house in my memory and I could see my brother and sister chasing me through the house. I could see my dog tackling me preventing me from getting to my dad and safety. I smiled sadly remembering how my sister had tackled me tickling me until I was crying from laughing so hard.

I got up and walked into where my room had been. I kicked a chunk of wood across the expanse watching where it landed. I looked down at my feet noticing the edge of a picture frame. I knelt down and pulled it out quickly. I wiped the glass off on my jeans quickly and looked at it again. It was a picture of my mother and father holding me and my brother, my sister was standing in front of them holding our dog when it was a little puppy. I gasped slightly touching the glass which was cracked in a few places. I slid the picture frame into my bag and continued to walk. I had always found something new every time I came back but I never found a picture.

Walking down what was supposed to be the hall I walked into our old living room. This was the last place the fire hit so it was still partially in tact. I walked over to where we used to keep our toys and our dog toys. I moved some of the pieces of wood away until I found part of the basket we used for storing toys. I sighed pulling it out of the rubble revealing a mostly in tact stuffed bear.

I picked the bear up hugging it and remembering when I used to throw it at my brother while he was doing homework. Mom used to take it away and put it on the counter until after he was done with all the schoolwork. I walked out and onto the field in front of the house sitting down on the grass and staring up at the sky. I thought about all the times we would lay here and stare at the clouds. It had been 23 years since I had seen my family alive.

I got up a couple hours later and walked back to my car. I had been rewarded this year by a picture of my family. It was the only picture I had and I needed to get it cleaned up. I also had a stuffed bear, a necklace and a plate my siblings and I had made for mother's day. I started my car and drove toward the photo shop. I walked in heading straight for the counter.

"Hello maam how may I help you today" a cashier said smiling at me.

"I need a picture cleaned and fixed if that's possible" I said pulling it out of my bag. The cashier took a look at it checking everything.

"I might be able to save the picture but I don't know about anything else" he said looking up at me.

"That's fine I'd like the frame back but if you can't save it I understand." He set it on a table just as a man dressed in black walked in. I turned to leave when I saw the man start to pull out a gun.

"Get on the floor now" he said in a menacing voice pointing the gun at my chest. I put my hands up slowly and even more slowly knelt down on the ground. He walked past me throwing me down onto the floor. He walked behind the desk grabbing the cashier and turning him around so he was facing the back of the store. I slid my hand into my pocket and grabbed my phone pulling it out and sliding it under me just as the guy checked on me. When he turned back around I dialed office number and slid the phone across the floor so it was under the desk. I heard Erik answer and I looked over at the guy with the gun.

"Sir please let me go" I said timidly looking at the floor.

"Don't move or I'll blow your brains out" he said pointing the gun at me. I heard Erik say something then I heard G's voice very faintly.

"Why are you robbing a photo shop" I said looking up at him again. He walked over to me and pointed the gun in my face. I could have taken it from him easily but I wasn't about to risk the cashiers life if I messed up. I lay there until I heard the guy cock the gun. My head shot up and I stared at him as he pointed the gun at me.

"What are you doing" I said a little worried. He turned away and I grabbed my gun pointing it at his back. When he turned back I cocked my gun and slowly got up trying not to flinch when my leg started to hurt. He was staring at me like I was crazy when I heard the shot ring out. I turned and saw Deeks standing there with a freshly discharged gun. The guy behind the counter slumped over and I ran toward him. I grabbed his arm checking for a bullet wound but finding nothing.

"Are you okay" said staring at him.

"I almost died" he said stammering. I shook my head and got up slowly which still caused the backs of my legs to burn. I sighed and walked over to where my phone was picking it up and putting it in my pocket. I looked around and motioned for Deeks pointing at the guy sitting behind the counter. I walked past him and out the door. G and Sam pulled up to the curb. G got out walking over and pulling me into a hug.

"Thank god you're okay" he said whispering in my ear.

"I'm fine it happens all the time in this part of town" I said pushing him away softly. He smiled and walked in to survey the damage. I sighed and waited out by Sam until G and Deeks came out talking.

"Go ahead and call LAPD they should handle this, we have no jurisdiction" G said walking past Deeks. Deeks mumbled something then went back inside to make the call. Sam sighed and got in the car just as G pulled me back into his arms. I hugged him quickly before ducking under his arm and grabbing my keys out of my pocket.

"I gotta go one more place today then I will meet you at home" I said smiling half heartedly at him.

"Why can't you do it tomorrow" he said a little worried.

"G I will be fine, stop babying me. I'm going the cemetery then to the store then home relaxes" I said smiling sadly.

"I'm so sorry I completely forgot that was today, do you want me to come with" he said taking a few steps toward me.

"No I'm a big kid and I face this every year I don't need anyone to hold my hand, I haven't needed anyone since I was ten" I said a lot harsher then I intended. G looked hurt and I walked over to where he was standing. I could read him so well. It was easier to know what he was feeling than to know what anyone else in the world was feeling.

"Babe I'm sorry I just hate being treated different than everyone else" I said wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him. I sighed and let go making sure Deeks was still on the phone before going up on tiptoe and kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye, see you tonight" I said walking over and getting in the car. I drove to the other side of town to the cemetery my family was buried in. I sighed and grabbed the five bouquets of flowers I had gotten from a man on the street corner. I walked up the hill wandering toward the graves I knew all to well.

When I got there I took the old dead flowers out and put the new ones in. I sat down on the grass and leaned against one of the bigger headstones.

"Hey mom it's me" I said quietly feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

"So I know it's been quite a few years and I'm so sorry about that, work has kept me crazy busy. I'm back now though and I am living in L.A. so there's something. Who knows how long I will get to stay though, the navy wants me to go over to the Middle East to train units. I don't want to leave my friends and family here though. Ohh I have a new boy friend now, his names G. I know that's not a real name but he doesn't know what it is so everyone calls him G. I live with him too. He is the most amazing guy I have ever met. I think I actually love him if that's possible anymore. God I miss you and dad and my sister and brother ohh and our puppy typhoon. I wish I had you all back even just for a day."

I sat there for what must have been an hour before getting up slowly and wandering over to my sibling's graves. I sat down between them and looked up at the sky. I watched clouds pass and I watched as the sun went down behind the palm trees. I got up and started back toward my car slowly. I got to my car and sighed unlocking the door before getting in I took one last look up the hill toward where my family lay.

"I love you" I whispered before getting in and driving away. I pulled up in front of the house noticing G's car was already there. I sighed and got out locking the doors before wandering up to the front door. I opened the door and was greeted be the smell of food. I walked into the kitchen and saw G cooking some sort of Italian concoction. He looked up and smiled coming over with a plate of food.

"You have amazing timing" he said pulling me into a quick kiss before setting the plate on the table and going back for everything else. I was still standing in shock when he walked over to me again and pulled me toward the table. I laughed and smiled as G told me what everything was.

We ate in a peaceful silence occasionally smiling at one another across the table. I finished eating and grabbed the plates putting them in the sink and turning to the fridge to grab a beer. I glanced over and saw G sitting on the couch watching a football game. I smiled and turned toward the back door. I wandered out into the yard and sat down in the swinging chair. I must have been there for more than an hour but it felt like minutes. I heard the seat next to me creak and I felt a blanket fall around my shoulders. I turned not looking and curled into G's warm chest. I glanced at him before looking back at the stars in the sky.

He picked me up minutes later and carried me inside. I laughed as we walked through the kitchen and living room. As we were about to head to our room I heard a knock on the door. I slid out of G's arms and pulled him against my body just as I opened the door. I gasped slightly as Deeks was standing there on the porch with a six pack and his goofy grin. He stared for a moment as G hugged me tighter into his strong chest before looking up.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Okay so I am a horrible writer and I am taking AP classes right now so yeah but it doesnt excuse my neglect I am soo sooo sorry about not writing. I have been writing this since the NCIS episode where gibbs gets shot and goes back through his life. I hope u like it and the next real chapter will be up soon it is half way done. **

I curled up against G's chest thinking about how much I loved my life, my boyfriend, my family, and my friends. I had everything I ever wanted in my life. I closed my eyes and breathed in the aroma of G.

_I looked around sitting up and staring as I saw everyone frozen around me. I looked from the faces of my friends to Paige to G and even further back into my past. I saw my ex fiancé standing with Logan and other navy buddies. I got up and walked around the room looking from familiar face to familiar face. I turned and saw a face I knew well, the only person that was moving. My mom. _

"_Mom" I said staring at her standing there in the clothes she had worn the night she had died. I glanced behind her and saw my sister and brother standing with my father and our dog. I hugged my mother staring behind her at my family. _

"_Dear, we've missed you" she said holding me close to her like I would disappear. I hugged her for what seemed like hours before letting her go and running over to my father and siblings pulling them all into a hug. I was crying by this point when my mother walked me over to where Paige was standing. _

"_You have to go with your Paige now but we will see you soon, I promise." Paige started moving almost instantly when my mother said her name. She hugged me quickly before leading me out to the kitchen. _

"_So what do you think" she questioned smiling and pouring two cups of tea. _

"_Umm well, It's cool I guess but why and how" I said staring at the hall where everyone was talking and sitting on the ground. _

"_Well you have been questioning life lately and this will show you everything you need" she said sitting back and waiting for my reaction. _

"_So sci fi BS right" I said leaning forward. _

"_Does it matter" she said simply. _

"_Well all powerful one what should we do" I said glancing at the hall one more time. _

_"Well I thought we could start when you joined NCIS or we can talk about when you slept with G, your choice" she said looking at me seriously. _

"_Okay umm let's start with NCIS" I said sitting back waiting for something to happen. I blinked and everything was different. I was sitting in an office dressed in nice clothes and a pair of black heals. I looked around and noticed the sign was in German. I glanced down the hall and saw a group of men dressed in black coming toward me. I got out of the chair and slid over the cubicle wall and into the next cubicle. The man sitting there was staring and I covered his mouth shaking my head. I looked out into the hall checking to see if it was clear before sliding out and running toward for the stairs. _

_Everything froze around me and Paige came around the corner. "Ohh come on this is the best part" I said glaring at her. _

"_Yes but what would have happened if you had gone for the elevators or you hadn't noticed the men" she said pulling me over to the elevators. _

"_I don't know" I said sighing and leaning up against the doors. _

"_Well think about it, you would have never met that guy from N CIS and those guys" she said pointing at the guys frozen outside my cubicle "would have taken you and tortured you before dumping your body in the river. You would be dead neither of us would have ever met the team. But if you had gone to the elevator and lived where would you be? What would have happened?"_

"_Okay, well I don't join NCIS, or at least the part that would have brought me to the team. I wouldn't have reconnected with Logan." _

_Everything around me started swirling and I was sitting back at the desk, I got up and followed my exact steps till I got to the hall that led to the elevators. I turned and ran for the elevators pressing the button and sliding in when it opened. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes breathing deeply. When I heard the beep I opened my eyes and watched the door slide open slowly. I stepped out and looked around in awe. I was standing in the middle of NCIS headquarters. I looked over and saw Tony, Ziva and McGee all working on their computers as well as Gibbs coming down the stairs with a piece of paper in one hand and a coffee in the other. I walked over to where Paige was sitting and looked at her questioningly. _

"_Welcome to your outcome, Gibbs called you and asked if you could help them with a case, you said yes he said thanks and you all never looked back" she said motioning to the desk. I went around and looked at the pictures on the desk. There were pictures of all of us, one of Gibbs and I, one of Ziva and I and one of McGee and I. There were a few of Tony and me, all of which were Tony holding me or hugging me and there was one of us kissing. I looked at Paige in shock but she shook her head and pointed to my hand. I looked down and saw a shiny diamond ring on my finger. At that moment everyone started moving. _

"_Hey Christel how was your weekend" Ziva said smiling at me from behind her desk. Tony got up and walked over to me before pulling me into a hug and a quick kiss. _

"_It was great Ziva" I said simply sitting down slowly still getting used the thought of Tony and me. _

"_Ziva McGee we have something to tell you" Tony said smiling down at me. _

"_Yeah we saw the rock when she came in Tony, its nice and congrats" McGee said smiling over at us before going back to work. I was loosing it as I got up and walked past Gibbs and toward the bathrooms. I got to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I had never wanted to be with Tony the rest of my life, I hadn't ever wanted to get married. I felt sick and I looked around the bathroom noticing Paige leaning up against the closest stall. _

"_Wow I thought you would be happy, you never ruined anyone's life and you didn't add to the team, nothing really changes, well except Tony and Ziva" she said smiling. _

"_Why do I feel so terrible then" I said glowering at her. _

"_Think about it, you think you would marry Tony if you weren't in love with him" she said looking at me. _

"_I would but only if I was… NO no I'm not, I cant" I said stammering. _

"_Welcome to motherhood" she said walking over to me. _

"_I don't like this make it stop" I said closing my eyes. I opened them again and I was sitting at my desk next to Deeks and Kensi. They were frozen, great. I turned and saw Logan sitting at Paige's desk with his feet up. He got up and walked over. _

"_Hey sis, so let's say you did come here and you did stay but you and G didn't happen. Who would you b with, who would balance your crazy out, what if?" he said as everything started moving around me. G and Sam walked in talking and Kensi and Deeks were discussing the finer points of Kensi's driving. _

_Hetty walked in and stopped in front of me with a file "an undercover mission miss Devries." I looked at it and noticed similarities to a case I had worked on months ago. I couldn't remember the ending but I remembered G had helped me out one of the nights he was at my house. I smiled at him and he looked away going back to his paperwork. A man walked in, he was wearing a suit and tie. He turned and walked over to me leaning down and kissing me slowly. _

"_What are you doing" I said a little shocked. _

"_Babe what's wrong" he said staring down at me looking concerned. I got up and made a beeline upstairs noticing G's satisfied smug face. I shut the door of the kitchen and turned to see Logan laughing hysterically. _

"_What was that for" I said glaring at him. _

"_It shows you that life would suck without us" he said smiling "we got to get back though someone wants to show you what would have happened back in the day. Come on." I closed my eyes again keeping them closed until I heard a voice I knew well. _

"_Hey baby" my ex fiancé said smiling at me. I got up and walked over to him letting him pull me into a warm hug. I had missed this. I felt a tear slide down my face slowly. _

"_You're dead" I said looking up at him. _

"_Yeah I am but what if I wasn't what if I hadn't joined the military or if you had gotten placed in the same battalion with me what if neither of us had been interested in the military."_

"_We would be married or dead either way" I said thinking about it. _

"_Let's go with married because I don't want to be dead" he said smiling at me. I closed my eyes and imagined living with him. When I opened my eyes I was in a king sized bed with a warm body pressed against me. Just a dream I thought as I turned and saw my ex fiancé laying next to me. I shot up in bed and looked around at the lavish well lit bedroom I was in. I got up and slid out the door walking down the hall toward the stairs. I heard a door creak open behind me as a little girl with brown curly hair and blue sparkling eyes stepped out carrying a stuffed bear. _

"_Mommy" she said rubbing her eyes. _

"_Yes sweetie" I said hesitantly not knowing what to do. She ran over and hugged my leg before smiling up at me._

"_Mommy can I help you" she said motioning to be picked up. _

"_Umm sure kiddo come on" I said picking her up and walking downstairs. I walked down the stairs grabbing a couple of the more dangerous toys and throwing them in a basket at the bottom. I carried the girl into the kitchen and set her on the counter looking through the cupboards. I grabbed the cereal and went to find the milk. I pulled two bowls down and grabbed two spoons petting them next to the little girl. _

"_Mommy why is daddy still sleeping" she said looking at me questioningly. _

"_Well I don't know but I think we should wake him up" I said putting her on the floor. She ran toward the stairs and I followed almost laughing, it reminded me so much of when was little. We got to the bedroom and I opened the door following the little girl into the room and over to the bed. I flopped down next to him as she started jumping up and down singing some annoying little kids song. My husband? Rolled over groaning and pulling a pillow over his head. I smiled and pulled it off his head before kissing him slowly. He smiled and opened his eyes pulling me back into a kiss. I smiled and pushed away sitting up before grabbing the covers and pulling them back. He rolled over and wrapped one of his arms around me and the other around our kid. _

"_I'm going to go make breakfast you to relax kay" I said smiling and getting up. I walked downstairs and looked around in the cupboards. I turned and found Logan sitting on the counter. _

"_What are you doing here" I said whispering. _

"_I'm here because I wanted to let you know what happens next. High school sweethearts are less likely to stay together than normal couples" he said smiling. _

"_Wait what, no I am happy" I said glaring at him. _

"_You can't stay but think about it do you want him lying to you. He isn't the man you fell for in high school. He lies and cheats, G would never do that" Logan said shrugging. Everything around me started to disappear and I closed my eyes feeling a tear slide down my cheek. I opened them slowly and saw my mother sitting across from me. _

"_Hi dear" she said reaching out for my hand. I reached out and took it knowing what was coming next. I closed my eyes and felt everything change. I opened my eyes hesitantly and saw my family sitting at a long dining table in a fancy room. I looked around and realized everyone had aged a lot. _

"_So how is college going dear" my mom said looking at my older brother smiling. _

"_Well you know medical school it's a riot" he said smiling at her before going back to eating. _

_She turned to my sister and asked "How's the job at the law office going?"_

"_Ohh great I just closed for my boss yesterday, he was really happy" she said boasting._

"_And how's my little star doing" she said turning to me._

"_Uhh well good" I said turning back to my food. _

"_What why are you so shy tonight you usually tell us all about your job" she said looking concerned._

"_Sorry I just, I just ya know" I said picking at the plate of food in front of me. _

"_Dear you have a dream job, you get to work for our country and you a CEO of a huge company, you always tell us about work. I mean after all it is the navy" she said staring at me. _

"_I ahh need to go to the bathroom" I said getting up slowly and walking down the hall. I got to the bathroom and shut the door leaning against it and looking around for someone to help me. Logan stood in front of me with his arms crossed and a look on his face that made me want to punch him. _

"_Yes" he said raising his eyebrows. _

"_Look I need a run down on my life here, I have no idea who I am or what I do. You gotta tell me" I said a little freaked out. _

"_Okay, okay so basic rundown, no one died in the fire your mom saves everyone and you all move to a nicer house in L.A., your sister graduated with a 3.8 GPA and went to a college in New York before going to Harvard Law and graduating top of her class. Your brother wanted to be a police officer and worked for a couple years as a cop in San Francisco until he decided to become a surgeon so now he is going to school and has an internship at your dad's hospital. Your dad is now the head of the hospital and your mom retired two years ago. You are a CEO of a major corporation that employs Navy men. Your company builds weapons and vehicles for the navy. You have never met Paige or me or your ex fiancé or any of the NCIS team. Everyone from your life is gone, but in about ten minutes you are going to have to go into the office so have fun." he said finishing his 'basic" rundown. _

_I got up off the floor still freaking out. I walked out and sat down at the table looking around at my family knowing this wouldn't last. A phone in my pocket started ringing in my pocket. I grabbed it and looked at the I.D. it was from my boss. _

"_Hey guys I gotta go, my office is calling" I said getting up and heading for the door. _

"_Bye dear we love you" mom said getting up and hugging me. I walked over to the door grabbing my keys and my jacket. I walked out to the line of cars in the driveway; the line consisted of a Ferrari FF, _**_Spyker C12 Zagato, an Aston Martin one-77, a Lamborghini Murcielago, and a Pagani Huayra._****_ I looked at my keys and saw it had a Pagani logo. Smiling, I started the car and looked around. I jumped seeing Logan sitting next to me._**

**"_What the hell are you doing" I said staring at him. _**

**"_You need directions to the office don't you" he said smiling. _**

**"_Umm well I guess but you need to understand something, I am GOING to speed" I said smiling. _**

**"_Okay freeway, let's go" he said smiling. I felt like I was flying and it was amazing. I pulled into a parking lot and looked at the crowd of people talking. _**

**"_You may want to change into your clothes in the back" Logan said pointing at the pencil skirt and red button down dress shirt. I sighed and changed into the outfit and put on the black heels on. I got out and walked over to the crowd. I saw three _****_news stations standing outside questioning people. I let my hair down out of the ponytail and fluffing it out. I walked toward the door ignoring the barrage of questions aimed at me. I got into the area where there was a body of a navy officer. I sighed and saw the old team looking over the body._**

**"_Hey what the hell are you doing here" I said walking toward G and Sam. _**

**"_Whoa maam I need you to stay back" Deek's said stepping toward me._**

"_I am managing my company, I am the CEO, why are you here? I want the FBI here now." I said glaring at him. _

"_I'll take this Deeks" G said coming over "We have jurisdiction therefore we are taking care of this." He said gesturing toward the body. _

"_Great just wrap it up soon okay I am already sick of your BS" I said rolling my eyes and turning back to the manager. It was sad knowing they didn't know me and that they didn't care. I sighed and retrieved my thoughts staying strong. _

"_Well she is a bitch" G said turning back to Sam. _

"_Really well aren't we all professionals here, look okay I don't like you and you don't like me but I was interrupted at my family dinner so none of us are happy" I said glaring at him. _

"_Fine with me" he said turning back to the body. The owner of the company walked in with a few of the members of the board. _

"_Sir I am so sorry, did someone call you. I am going to fire who ever called you" I said glaring at everyone from the company. _

"_Don't worry about it, just do something about the crowds outside" he said motioning at the door to the outside. _

"_Yes sir" I said looking at the door as it flew open. _

"_Hello, I'm with the CIA and we are taking over this investigation" a guy said walking in, in a suit. _

"_Thank god someone who actually knows that they are doing" I said walking over to the guy. _

"_I'm the CEO, anything that you need just let me know, I am here for the entire investigation" I said smiling and shaking his hand. _

"_Hey this is a navy seal and therefore navy property" G said walking over. _

"_Yes well he was working for us and so we have the right to investigate his murder" the guy said smiling sarcastically. _

"_You will be hearing from our boss" G said glaring at the CIA agent. _

"_Well you boys play nice, I have to go out and do damage control" I said walking outside. I spoke to the press answering questions and making sure I didn't say anything. I walked back to my car and got in sighing and throwing the heels into the back. I turned and saw Logan sitting in the passenger seat._

"_What the hell, you scared me" I said hitting my head against the window. _

"_So how is it going, are you enjoying it? It seems to be suiting you" he said raising an eyebrow. _

"_Yes I am I like it here, I mean what does it change me not being with the team they seem fine without me and I seem fine without them, look I love you and I would miss seeing but it's my family I can't say I would give this up to go back to my old life." _

"_Listen, think about this you will never know me or Paige, the team won't know you and you will forget them, Sammy and all of your foster families. Paige would be working at a dead end job back in Bellingham and she is married to a guy who drinks and hits her. I know it's not your fault but you moving all over saves her and you. Your ex, he goes into the marines and dies but no one really cares and everyone forgets him. I don't join NCIS and I wind up KIA which sends my mom over the edge and she goes to a mental hospital while my dad turns into a drunk and kills a couple and their 3 year old in a car accident. He goes to jail and my mom dies in the mental hospital. The team ohh the team as you saw there was no Dom. He died after being kidnapped and tortured. Kensi is hurt by that but she gets Deeks as her new partner and they work together through this case but then Deeks and Kensi get in a shootout and Kensi takes a bullet for Deeks she ends up so messed up she never works again. G and Sam stay at NCIS but they aren't the same because they were supposed to be there to help Kensi and Deeks. G ends up leaving NCIS and works undercover for the CIA. Sam works with new partners and then leaves NCIS to spend more time with the girls. Sam moves to another state and starts to work as an FBI agent. G never gets close to anyone again and he is forced to retire. He turns into an old crazy ex agent who never hangs out with anyone. See this is why you are important you may have wanted your family back but life works better when they die. None of this is your fault but you save us all from our misery, that's why you have met everyone because you saved us all. Oddly enough you are the reason we are all here." I wow in tears by the time he had finished and I threw my arms around him closing my eyes and crying into his strong shoulder. _

I shot up in bed looking around the dark familiar room. I was panting and I felt tears drying on my face. G sat up looking at me questioningly. I threw myself into his arms and started crying again. It had been a tough night for me and waking up didn't help.

"Babe what's wrong" G said a little concerned.

"I had a dream it was sad. I never want to lose you ever" I said with my arms wrapped around him and my head resting against his neck.

"I will never leave you okay I love you" he said pulling me into his lap and hugging me.

"I love you too" I said smiling to myself. I did have a nice car in my dreams though…

**A/N: I kno this was really long. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think. **


	43. Chapter 43

**A/n- hello everyone its been a WHILE! and I kno the last chapter kinda sucked but the next chapter is almost done. No excuses I have been neglecting my writingbut no more i will update more I swear. That is if anyone still reads :/**

"Deeks" I said still staring.

"What the fuck" he said staring at me. He turned to leave but before he could I grabbed his arm and turned to G. I pushed him back inside before shutting the door and turning back to Deeks.

"Look I didn't want you to find out this way, hey look at me" I said pulling him toward the chairs on the porch.

"Why, why didn't I already know, were partners I should have known" he said looking betrayed.

"Okay it's because we don't want to get fired or in trouble, only two people know and we were going to tell you. Bro I'm so sorry you had to find out this way" I said looking at him.

"You shoulda told me first, I'm your partner, I should know everything" he said still mad.

"I know and I will make it up to you I swear" I said hugging him. He sighed but smiled and hugged me with one arm.

"You still wanna come in and watch football" I said grabbing his arm. He sighed and got up allowing me to pull him inside. G was waiting leaning up against the wall in the hall. He smiled at Deeks and me before walking into the living room and flipping a football game on.

I let go of Deeks and wandered into the kitchen grabbing chips and cheese. I dropped them off then went to grab my Boise State jersey considering they were playing USC in the bowl. I walked back out and collapsed on the couch between my partner and my boyfriend. G smiled until he saw my shirt at which point he rolled his eyes. Deeks wrapped an arm around my shoulder in a half hug. I laughed and put my feet in his lap so I could lean against G.

I got up at half time and went into the kitchen. I made a beeline for the fridge and grabbed leftovers opening the Chinese box and eating everything. I went back in and sat down on Callen's lap. His team was loosing and Boise was winning so I was more than happy. At the end of the game I started feeling sick and by the time Deeks left my stomach was hurting really bad. I got up trying to get to the bathroom but I doubled over a few feet from the couch.

"What's wrong" G said running over looking worried.

"Chinese food" I said scowling at the box on the counter in the kitchen. I pulled away from G and ran to the bathroom hitting my knees at the toilet. After relinquishing my dinner I fell back and leaned against the tub. I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulder as G sat down next to me. I glanced at him smiling weakly before throwing up again. I slid down against the tile on the floor. I heard G get up and walk out.

_Good _I thought he didn't need to see me like this and I could take care of myself. I continued to loss dinner and lunch and possibly breakfast if I had, had any food this morning. I lay back down on the tile just as I heard G approaching again. He set a pile of stuff down on the ground before sliding down next to me. He pulled my hair back and put it in a ponytail then he grabbed a shirt out of the pile of stuff. I saw it was my favorite plaid shirt. He had called Paige to see what he should do. It would have been cute if I didn't feel like shit.

"Thanks" I said weakly smiling up from the floor. He pulled me up slowly and into his arms. I curled into a ball resisting the urge to puke. We sat there for hours every time either of us would fall asleep I would get sick and move.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_Next Morning*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I sat up slowly looking around the bathroom. G was asleep with his arms wrapped around me leaning against the tub. I tried to move but when I did my stomach cramped and I quickly stopped. G opened his eyes then and smiled one of his dazzling heart stopping smiles.

"Morning" he said hugging me gingerly.

"Hey, you should get to work I'll be fine it's already ten your late" I said moving away from him and grabbing a Gatorade.

"No, I'm staying here I already called Sam he's covering for me and Paige is covering for you" he said getting up and stretching.

"G I'm better you should go to work I am fine" I said faking a smile.

"One thing about being with you I can tell when you're lying."

"Go to work now" I said ending the discussion. He sighed and looked outside then back at me.

"Go" I said pointing to the door. He grabbed his jacket off the hook in our bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans before walking out the door. He looked back at me and smiled before he shut the door. I heard the car start and drive away. I lay back down on the floor enjoying the cold tile.

$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_ Five hours later G's Perspective_$_$_$_$_$_$_$

Hello, G wake up" Kensi said waving her hand in front of my face. I jumped and blinked coming back to the real world. I glanced around checking to see what I missed before turning back to Kensi.

"Sorry Kens, I am really tired I didn't sleep well last night" I said yawning and grabbing the file I had been reading.

"It's fine G I was asking if you were okay and if you needed me for the rest of the day, Christy is at home sick I was going to make her soup" she said smiling at me.

"Umm actually I need you to help Paige with uhh paperwork" I said trying to think straight. I knew three things; Christy would be pissed if I brought anyone home, Kensi couldn't go to Christy's apartment because it was basically empty, and I was way to out of it to be working. I glanced at Kensi who had wandered over to Paige's desk and was helping her with all of this week's paperwork. I glanced down at my phone for the hundredth time today hoping for anything from Christy.

I looked up from the file I had been reading for the past thirty minutes. Sam Kensi and Deeks were all watching me. I knew they knew something was up with Christy and I but I wasn't about to acknowledge them. I knew Sam and Deeks knew part of our relationship but neither of them realized how much liked her. Hell I was starting to think I loved her, and I didn't care which for me was crazy. I sighed and grabbed my jacket walking toward the door.

"Hey G where ya goin" Kensi said smiling at me with a knowing look.

"Okay look I have to go, I need to check on something, Sam you're in charge while I am gone, Kensi you have paperwork, Dom and Paige take the rest of the day off, and Deeks go workout upstairs you need it" I said before walking out.

I started my car and drove toward my house. When I got there I parked and jumped out of the car and walked up to the door unlocking it before wandering inside. I walked through the hall to the back bathroom and found Christy lying on the floor looking really terrible.

"Christy, hey can you hear me" I said kneeling down putting my hand on her forehead. She moaned and opened her eyes smiling slightly before closing them again. She was burning up. I pulled my cell phone and wallet out of my pocket before unclipping my gun and sitting down onto the shower floor. I pulled Christy into my lap and grabbed her phone out of her jeans. I checked the rest of her pockets before turning on the water. I shut the shower door and let the cool water wash over us.

An hour later I heard someone knocking on the door. I shot up in the shower and turned off the water before checking Christy. She seemed better, her temperature was down and she seemed to be sleeping. I got up and grabbed a towel drying my clothes the best I could. I walked through the house grabbing the gun I kept by the door. I opened it and there was Paige and Deeks. Both were holding different kinds of food and both were out to get me into trouble.

"Really guys, really why would you do this she doesn't want people here don't you get that" I said standing in my soaking wet jeans dripping all over the floor.

"Let me in or so help me god" Paige started just as I was shutting the door. Deeks slid his foot into the rapidly shrinking gap stopping the door a few inches from closing. I sighed and walked away from the door knowing they would find a way in if they really wanted to.

I motioned to the living room and kitchen walking down the hallway toward the bathroom. I picked Christy up and carried her back to our bedroom hearing Paige's footsteps behind us. I laid her down on the bed and walked over to the dresser grabbing a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. I walked over to the bed again and dried Christy of the best I could before I heard Paige clear her throat.

"Yes" I said a bit to short for someone who actually needed help.

"Look let me do this, when Christy gets sick however rare it is always pretty bad" she said walking over and rifling through one of Christy's bags.

"Wait this has happened before" I said staring as Paige pulled a bottle of pills out of the bag. She handed me two of them and walked back down the hall motioning for me to wait. I sat down next to Christy and sighed. It had been a long day, hell it had been a long month… no it had been a long time since my life was "normal". I hadn't had a normal day since she had walked into my life all 135 pounds of her. The moment I saw her at the academy dripping wet from spring break I knew she was going to work in L.A. Then she punched the shrink and I knew we would be friends and then that night in her apartment that kiss, I knew she had to be "mine" as much as anyone could possess her. Paige came back in the middle of my, self pondering? No self brooding. She handed me a glass of water and then walked back out and started talking to Deeks.

"Hey Christy," I said picking her up and shaking her ever so slightly. She moaned and curled into my chest. Well if I wasn't sick now give it five minutes. I put the pills up to her lips and tilted her head back pouring some water into her mouth. She tossed and turned in my arms for a minute before stopping and curling into my chest. Paige sighed and threw a blanket over us. I smiled thankfully toward her before turning back to Christy and lying back on the pillows.

"I'll get rid of Deeks and go back to the office and distract everyone" she said simply before walking out of the room.

"Thank you" I said quietly trying not to move to much. I heard her whispering to Deeks in an increasingly agitated tone till I finally heard the door shut. I leaned back against the pillow shutting the lamp next to me off.

Christy tossed and turned for the remainder of the day and well into the night. I got up every six hours or so to get meds and a new glass of water. I laid down next to her and pulled her into my arms trying to keep her warm. Her fever had slowly gone down but now she was cold. I sighed and grabbed the phone. I needed to talk to Paige about this and preferably before it got worse.

"Hello" I heard Paige say in a stressed tired voice.

"Hey Paige its G, the fever broke but she is freezing cold and her breathing has slowed down. Do I need to take her to the hospital?" I said sitting down in the kitchen watching the microwave spin slowly.

"Look this has happened before in Germany, it takes three days max for her to get better, she is gunna be cold and have minimal movement because her body shuts down to the basic functions and heals itself. She is going to be fine, okay" she said on the somewhat distractedly.

"Ok thanks" I said hanging up and eating the food that I had just heated up. I walked back into the bedroom and laid back down on the bed pulling her back into my arms. She seemed so weak right now it was a shock to realize I was taking care of her. I sighed and let myself drift off into a restless sleep.

- Middle of night Christy's POV-

I sat up in bed shivering and sweating. I looked around the room feeling paranoid. I checked all the shadows, the windows and doors. I looked at the bed and saw G still asleep. I sighed and slid off the bed slowly moving silently around the room and over to the door. I was hungry, thirsty and weak which was not a good combination for me. I moved down the hall scanning for any movement as I made my way toward the kitchen. When I got there I turned on a light and started rummaging through the fridge. I grabbed the milk and retreated to the pantry looking for cereal. I was rewarded by finding a box fruit loops. I shut the door and walked over to where the bowls were. I poured a bowl and retreated to the game room turning on the TV.

I was sitting watching cartoons at 6 in the morning when G walked down the hall wearing a pair of old sweats. He saw me and stared for a second in shock.

"Babe are you okay" he said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

""Umm I guess I have gone through a box of fruit loops and a gallon of milk and I'm still hungry" I said looking around for something else to eat. G stared for a minute before laughing and pulling me into his arms.

"I will go to the store and get more milk and cereal and maybe some pizza ok" he said kissing me on the cheek before getting up.

"Ok I love you" I said turning back to the TV. He walked down the hall smiling before changing and leaving to get food. I heard the car start and pull away before I got up and went back to our room to change. I grabbed a pair of jeans and an old t shirt that said "SNIPER, if you run you'll only die tired." I walked back to the TV and flipped through the channels till I found an old western. I laid back against the couch and let myself be absorbed in the movie till I heard the door open. I reflexively grabbed the gun before I heard G's voice.

"Hey babe" he said walking through the house making sure not to startle me. I slid off the couch silently and slinked down the hall to the kitchen seeing G putting the groceries away with his back to me. I smiled and slid right up behind him before pressing my body against his back. He stiffened reaching for his gun before realizing it was me. I smiled against his back feeling his breath quicken then slow enjoying his presence.

"You scared me" he said turning in my arms and wrapping his around my waist. I smiled not wanting to speak. I loved the simplicity of being in his arms. Not caring the about the world or what was going to happen. I thought about how much I loved him. He smiled down at me before kissing me on the forehead and going to turn back to the food. I grabbed his shirt and kissed him slowly.

"You said you were hungry" he said against my lips.

"Not anymore" I muttered pressing myself into his chest. He picked me up before pressing me against the wall. I grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head quickly and returning to kissing him. His hands ran under my shirt and up my back making me shiver.

He pulled my shirt off before letting his hands roam over my body. I threw my head back moaning as he kissed down my jaw and onto my neck. I let my hands fall down to his pants line and sit there for a minute before I grabbed his belt undoing it slowly before I returned to kissing G. I heard my phone ringing in the other room and I rolled my eyes.

**I kno this was a tad sucky too but it would be nice to know someone read it :) maybe**


	44. Chapter 44

I paused considering if it was worth answering. He sighed and unwrapped my legs from my waist before lowering me to the ground. I slid out of his arms and ran over to the phone. I saw it was Paige and I picked it up "the world better be ending or I swear to god I am gunna kill you."

"Christel you should come into the office, we are having a meeting about the holidays without G" she said quickly.

"You know how I feel about the holidays; I hate them so you can leave me out of it."

"Can I vote for you then" she said sounding exasperated. I looked up and saw G leaning against the doorway.

"Yeah sure whatever, I gotta go" I said throwing the phone on the couch and walking over to G and jumping into his arms. He carried me back to our room kissing me the entire way.

********************Next morning***********************

I opened my eyes and rolled over curling into G's chest. He mumbled and wrapped his arms around me before dozing off again. I lay there for a few more minutes before I slid out of his grasp and walked over to my closet.

"G where are my jeans" I said sticking my head out of the closet.

"Did you check the dryer" he said still half asleep. I sighed and walked through the house to the dryer. My jeans were in fact in there but they were still wet. I walked back to my closet and kept looking for something to wear. I sighed deciding I would have to wear a skirt.

I walked into the kitchen 30 minutes later completely ready to go. G turned around and dropped his coffee.

"Damn" was all he could come up with. I was wearing a red mini tube skirt with a black crop top. He continued to stare as I walked over and kissed him on the cheek. I made my coffee in silence noticing how G was still staring.

"What" I said looking at him and then down at me. Was there something on my clothes? When I looked up g moved and grabbed my waist pulling me against him. He kissed me quickly lingering for a minute before he pulled me closer. I pulled away and looked questioningly at him.

"Do you see yourself I mean just wow with that little bit of tattoo showing in the back its just wow" he said rushed.

I blushed before getting out "should I change?"

"God no" he said picking me up.

"Work" I said more of a question than anything.

"It can wait" he said silencing my arguments with another almost hungry kiss. I felt my shirt slide off and I heard it land softly on the floor just as G shut the bedroom door with his foot.

I parked next to Deeks car rushing toward the door fixing my skirt and hair. I looked in the mirror that was in the hall and did some last minute touch ups to my hair. It was amazing that it was even still in place. I turned the corner to see Deeks, Sam, and Kensi all playing a mini game of basketball while Dom sat on his desk laughing at the antics every so often. Paige was sitting on the couch next to Nel talking about something while Erik was keeping score.

It was at that moment I saw it, the Christmas decorations everywhere. On my desk there was fake snow and a mini Christmas tree. I turned and looked at the big 12 foot tree standing fully decorated. I thought back on the conversation last night and shook my head. I thought they were talking about something small not this. It reminded me of how Christmases used to be.

I shook my head walking into the bull pen and straight to my desk. I ducked as the ball was thrown to Kensi and threw my coat on my desk grabbing the tree and setting it on Sam's desk then taking the fake snow and throwing it on Paige's desk. I went over to Hetty's desk dropping off some paperwork that I had done. Everyone was still watching me curiously when G walked in.

"What the hell is this" He said grabbing one of the stuffed Santa's that was on his desk. I flinched as he turned to Sam, I could tell G was furious.

"G come on it's the time of the season you gotta accept that" Deeks said putting an arm around Kensi's shoulder as if to protect her. I walked back over quickly putting my hand on his chest and looking at him in the eyes.

"Go walk it off" I said pointing upstairs.

"Fine" he said turning and walking into the gym. I let out my pent up breath turning to see everyone do the same.

"Really, you had to go there. God do you people have no feelings? We don't do holidays its just not what we do deal or go to hell, got it?" I turned and walked upstairs and straight to the gym sliding in and closing the door. G was pacing, I could tell he was furious and that I needed to calm him down. I walked over and stopped G with one hand. He glared at me before turning back to pacing

"G I don't like it either but they outnumber us" I said stopping him and making him look at me.

"So they don't have to rub it in our faces, I have no family I was in an orphanage during the holidays" he said staring at me.

"So was I, or a house that didn't want me. But we do have a family. The people down there want us for who we are and they love us. Plus even if we didn't have them this is the first holiday I know I wont be alone" I said hugging him before I kissed him on the cheek and headed for the door. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms. I hugged him and let him hold me for a minute before I pulled away and walked to the door.

"Come down when you are calmed down" I said turning and shutting the door behind me. I walked back to my desk and sat down going to my paperwork. Deeks and Sam were staring at me while Kensi looked confused.

"He's fine I just had to explain everything to him" I said not looking up. Sam shook his head in amazement while Deeks stood there still in shock. Kensi shrugged and turned back to her work. I watched G walk slowly down stairs and over to his desk sitting down and going to his paperwork. I smiled to myself before going back to my work.

**********2 weeks till Christmas**********

"G come on just this once" I said glaring at him across the dinner table.

"No, I won't have a Christmas tree. I don't mind the office being decorated but not my house not this year" he said looking at me.

I sighed going back to my food and ignoring him the rest of dinner. Our waiter brought us the bill and G handed him his credit card wordlessly. I got up a few seconds later and walked out and toward the car. All I wanted was a little spirit at home something that said happy holidays but no. I stared out the window watching the cars and the city go by. We pulled into the drive way and I got out walking into the house still in utter silence. G walked in and threw his jacket on the couch and his keys on the table.

"Really" I said finally snapping.

"What" he said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Sure just throw your stuff everywhere, throw your jacket on the couch, your keys any old place. Let's just leave stuff all over the house. If I didn't go around cleaning up after you this house would be a HELL HOLE" I said by the time I was done I was yelling.

"Why are you yelling it's not that big of a deal" he said rolling his eyes and going for the TV remote.

"It's not just your stuff you act like i'm just spending the night. You asked me to move in remember, you wanted me here. You need to give me some say in the decisions, that's what a relationship is." Said getting even more worked up. I could feel my side throbbing but I wasn't paying attention.

"Ohh please, you run this house don't even pull this bull shit. Just because I said u can't have a Christmas tree doesn't mean you don't get a say" he said standing up and rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes I'm serious I don't ever decide anything around here. You act like I am just here as a fuck buddy and nothing else. Maybe I will go back to my apartment at least there I chose what I did and what décor I had up. I'm sure Paige would love to have me back." I said going toward where my keys were.

"Fine go ahead leave, I don't care" he yelled after me as I shut the door. I could see our neighbors in the windows staring at me. I sighed and got in my car dialing Paige.

"Hey what's up" she said over the phone.

"Can I come over" I said holding back frustration and tears.

"Yeah I have a bottle of wine and cookies" she said slowly.

"Dom's over isn't he" I said sighing.

"Yeah but I can kick him out it's not that big of a deal."

"No its fine, I'm just gunna go for a drive" I said starting my car.

"Ok be safe" she said hanging up. I drove down the road just driving. A couple hours later I looked around and realized where I was. I was at the cemetery. I parked and got out of the car wandering up the slope toward the plots I had visited days earlier.

It was cold and I was still in my black dress from dinner. I sat down on the ground between my mom and dad's grave.

"Hey mom, hey dad I know it hasn't been that long in fact it's been days but apparently my subconscious thinks I needed to come here. I got into a fight today with my boyfriend. He refuses to let me get a Christmas tree. It's fine I get it but I feel like I never get a say in my life now a days. I almost miss working undercover" I said slowly knowing no one would talk back but enjoying getting everything off my chest.

"Plus, he is ridiculous he leave his stuff everywhere. A coat on the couch, his keys on the table, plates and dishes all over the house it's frustrating. I just want to not have to clean up after him" I shivered and turned looking toward my car where my jacket was. I got up and walked back to my car grabbing my jacket and turning back toward my family. This overwhelming feeling of guilt rushed over me. I realized how wrong I had been trying to force G into something.

I started my car and drove toward our house. An hour later I pulled in and walked up to the door. I took a moment and a deep breath before opening the door. G was sitting there on the couch and he looked stressed and worried.

"I'm sorry" I said still standing at the door.

"No, don't apologize I was wrong. So wrong. I forget that no matter my past I have a family and friends now and Christmas is about family" he said standing up. I felt a tear slide down my cheek before I ran over and jumped into his arms.

"I love you soo much" I said hugging him.

"I love you too, now it's midnight and we both have work tomorrow plus we have to get a tree" he said setting me down.

"Ok" I said walking over to the door and closing it. I walked back to our room and grabbed my pajamas going to change in the bathroom. G watched me walk into the bathroom.

************Next Day**************

I walked into work wearing a red sweater and a pair of jeans. I waved to Erik upstairs and went to my desk smiling at my family. It had been a ruff few years but life seemed to be calming down. I watched as Sam and G talked about a case while Dom and Paige fussed about the baby.

"Hey Christy" Deeks said distractedly.

"Hi Deeks" I said going to my computer. A few minutes later I heard music coming from Deeks computer. It was Christmas music and I rolled my eyes turning back to my work. I walked over to Deeks music a few minutes later and tried to turn it off.

"If Hetty heard this she would kill us, it's a distraction" I said reaching for his mouse. Instead it clicked a different song, a much different song. I glared at Deeks remembering the stakeouts I had sung on to pass time.

"You should sing" he said smiling.

"Deeks shut up" I said glaring.

"No sing" he said ducking when I swung at him.

"Shut up before I slap you" I said turning back to my computer.

"I Dare you to sing" he said knowing my weakness.

"So" I said trying to ignore him.

"I Marty Deeks dare you Christy to stand up and sing" he said smirking at me. I sighed and walked over to the computer and changed the song to something I wanted to sing.

"You know that I'm a crazy bitch, I do what I want when I feel like it

All I want to do is lose control

But you don't really give a shit, you go and you go and you go with it

Cause you fucking crazy rock and roll"

Deeks was laughing while everyone else was staring in what I hoped was amazement.

"You said hey what's your name, it took one look and now we're not the same

Yeah you said hey and since that day

You stole my heart and you're the one to blame

And that's whyyyy I smile

It's been a while since everyday and everything has felt this righttttt and now you turn it all around and suddenly your all I need the reason whyyy

I smile" I looked at G and smiled before I turned around and saw 4 faces I thought I wouldn't ever see in L.A.


End file.
